Cupid Madness
by SparkTheCat23
Summary: Have you ever thought how it'd be if all the girls (or boys) around you fall madly in love with you? No? Well, neither Sonic. How can it happen and what problems it will bring to the blue hedgehog? (First summary of first fanfic. Don't know if it is good. Please take it easy? Also, rating T just to be safe)
1. Prologue

**Cupid Madness**

 **So, Hi everyone! Before I start I want to apologize for the poor English. I had been thinking of how to improve it so I got this idea of practice writing something. To be sincere, I already had some ideas in mind, but never really wanted to put them on paper (figuratively speaking). I would really appreciate any hits and advices. Constructive criticism is very welcome too. Please just take it easy, I'm starting here. That said, I guess I know the drill:** **All characters' rights belongs to Sega. I own nothing here. On with the story!**

 **Prologue**

Deep inside a facility, looking through monitors, the scientist was eager to see the results of his latest scheme. Passing his fingertips on his mustache, he was watching the screens looking for any signal, when a window popped up requesting a communication link. The scientist quickly opened the link.

"Report mission status immediately."

An icon resembling Cubot appeared on the monitor.

"We got the target, Doc. We are now packing it aboard the ship to return to base. We lost around 3592 infantry units and 2507 heavy units. The guy was really tough to get."

"Irrelevant. What matters is the success of this mission, and only that. Bring the subject to base ASAP."

Finally taking his attention out of the screens, the round man walked out of the room down the corridors of the base, reaching another room. This one had lots of tools, pieces and chemicals. On the middle of the large room was a large working table, with some equipment over it. Next to it was another one with some boiling liquids.

He approached the table with liquids, inspecting the vials. Everything seemed to be going well. It didn't make his style to be so much quiet while developing his schemes, but this one had to be done without raise any suspicions. The problem was, it took much more time than he expected. The thing he tinkering with, it was too complicated for his likings. But that didn't stop him from achieving success, after all, he was a genius, plus, a challenge was welcome some time or another. It only showed more how brilliant the man was.

"Doctor, the ship has already arrived and the subject is being moved down to your lab."

An evil grin slowly crept under the man's mustache as he stared at his work.

"Good. Initiate the preparations Orbot. The sooner I finish this, the faster I will get rid of that pesky rodent!"

Soon, a group of robots entered the room, carrying a metallic vessel with them. Cubot was on the lead.

"Here it is boss."

"Put it on the table and lock it hard. I don't wanna deal with any kind of resistance now."

The bots opened the vessel and put the said subject on the table, and strapped it with thick metal bars. Orbot then approached the man.

"Say Doctor, may you explain what do you expect to achieve by capturing E-123 Omega?"

"Why, you spherical bucket of bolts. Omega here is going to play the double agent role in my scheme. My plan will require some silent approaching before I can really wreak havoc."

"But Doctor, couldn't Omega backstab you again, like, he has overridden your programing more than one time."

"I really expect him to do it. I only need him to turn evil just for a short amount of time. Enough for him to use this weapon. After that, Omega's overriding protocol should erase all traces of my actions. They'll think it's just a malfunction. Start uploading the codes!"

While the code was being uploaded, the scientist finalized assembling the weapon on Omega's arm. Cubot then brought some vials and handed them to the man, who started pouring them in some tanks of the weapon.

"Upload complete, Doctor. It'll start upon your activation."

"Perfect."

"But again I have to inquire how will this plan be the undoing of your enemy?"

"Very well Orbot. All this time this blue rat has been wreaking my plans, but I noticed something within time: be it on the background or with him on the frontline, Sonic always had allies to support him. What I'm going to do is detonate a bomb so big on the hedgehog's life he will be too much occupied, rather overwhelmed to see me coming! Then, I'll crush him once and for all, and finally Doctor Eggman will reign supreme! OH HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

 **End of Prologue**

 **Whew, made it. It also goes to me as a way of honing my writer skills. Not that I'm taking it really serious, I just like to write and I have some free time. Anyway, I'm not going to stick with a solid schedule, but I will try to keep posting with some frequency. Again, excuse the faults in the text. Comments and reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading and until next update.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again, guys. Hope the prologue was a good warming up. May the story proceed.**

 **Chapter 1: Kicking ro'butts is a daily basis**

The sun was about to rise and shine in the skies of Station Square. The morning breeze was slightly cold and humid, and the birds were getting up to catch the breakfast. Everything was giving the signal this would be a nice day. Everything except the ground shaking, that is.

On the distant, one could hear a noise getting louder and louder, as the ground trembled on a regular pattern, which meant, and you can guess what it was: steps. Very heavy steps of something probably immense coming to the ways of the city.

If the ground shaking wasn't enough to wake up someone, there was the loud noise that came with it. But it was actually music ( **Hint:** you can put Eggman's theme song to play here if you want). On the horizon, a gigantic silhouette as showing up. That happened to be none other than a giant round robot. It was orange with yellow details, and on his shoulder plates the Eggman logo was imprinted. The robot had strong legs. It's arms had big gauntlets attached on their ends. On top of it was the cockpit, a glass and steel dome. As it reached the limits of the city, a voice sounded from the robot.  
"HAH! How I love the sound of despair in the morning."

"Hey egg face! It's too early to turn the sound that loud! Never heard of neighborhood policies?" Said the one we've been all expecting to show up. Sonic stood tall over a building to look at the cockpit from the same height.

"I was never the one to follow others rules, my blue friend. What do you think of my music? I thought a genius of my caliber should have a praise of some sort! Here, listen up with attention! " Eggman then turned the sound louder and began attacking Sonic.

"And here we go again…"

The doc launched tons of robots on the streets, and seeing the hordes, Sonic launched himself from the rooftop he was, running on the side of it. He made a 90 degree turn when he reached the ground, and keeping his momentum he started crash Eggman's goons.

It wasn't difficult to clean the path, since the little bots weren't that tough. 'I wonder why does egg breath keeps sending those guys. It just makes me waste more time breaking them and saving people—oh, that makes sense… '

"Don't think you'll have it easy hedgehog. Not when I'm in the vicinity!" Eggman then pressed a button and big speakers came out of the bots' back up to his shoulders. Also, others speakers showed over the robots body. "BEHOLD the power of the EGG SHAKER!"

And with that the soundwaves got extremely strong, shattering windows all over the city. Even the roads started cracking. As for Sonic, well, to say he had an instantaneous headache as an understatement.

"Gotta…get…going…" But it proved to be easier said than done. Not only the soundwaves were trashing his ears, the force of them was knocking him off balance. On top of that, the Doctor started firing missiles everywhere, including at him.

'I can't even hear my THOUGHTS! But I have to keep on. Come on Sonic, do as Tails said and use your HEAD'. Sonic started to run again but was still dizzy. Then, an idea hit him. "Alright, time to REV UP!" And with that he darted away from the city. That didn't happen without Eggman notice.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Have you quitted ALREADY, you pin cushion? I only got STARTED on rocking things here!"

'You don't know half of it egg butt'

Sonic then made a sharp turn and got back to Station square, FAST. The doctor visualized Sonic's movements and prepared to blast him up. A shield on the robots center opened to reveal the largest speaker Eggman had installed. "GET A LOAD OF THIS!" The man screamed as he 'fired' a huge soundwave towards Sonic's direction. Sonic on the other hand, kept his stare at the bots' center. 'Just what I needed!'

Sonic then sped up and broke the sound barrier, making the characteristic BOOM that comes with. What the doctor didn't expect was to that move completely deny his sick soundwave attacks. Sonic then proceeded smashing bots all over the shattered streets without even slow down. On the contrary, his speed only increased.

"Oh no, this can't be good." Eggman started throwing all he had on the robot at Sonic: lasers, missiles, gatling guns, bombs, only to see Sonic evade them all and keep coming close.

"Aaahh! Orbot! Initiate evasive movements!"

"But Doctor, we can't perform such maneuvers"

"Why not, you incompetent?!"

"Sir, you ordered us to install the maximum of sound cannons we could, so to achieve the decibel level you required we had to remove some default components of your robots' blueprints"

"And WHAT have you removed?!"

"The fast action pistons and the rocket propelling system! Wasn't that a neat move?" Answered Cubot.

"YOU DUO OF IMBECILES! WE'RE NOW UNCAPABLE OF KEEP UP WITH THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG!"

"Come on, Doc. When were you ever capable of keep up with me?"

With that said, Sonic, using all his accumulated momentum made a spin dash right into the center speaker. He ricocheted inside the robot some more times before breaking through the back of it, disabling most of the bots' functions.

"GRRRRR! Don't you think for a minute this will stop the great Doctor Eggman!" Eggman turned the bot around and delivered a punch at Sonic's direction in a single move, but due to the damage taken it was more than easy to Sonic to dodge the punches.

Another blow of the bot hit the ground and Sonic took the opportunity to run over the bots' arm, stopping in the glass dome right over Eggman. "Ready to give up egg head?"

"Like you have already won"

"So let's get things right". Sonic then jumped back at the ground, started to run and made a swift turn evading another punch from the machine. With that he sped up the bots' arm again, this time hitting the cockpit and shattering it. Now inside the control center, Sonic just spin dashed around, breaking everything.

That was the cue for Eggman's leave. Hitting the emergency escape button, he shot up in his hover pod, while Sonic got out of the robot just in time to escape the explosion ( **A/N:** insert Sonic doing a super hero landing with a cool explosion behind him here).

"wheew! Talk about dropping the bass"

"You may have won this time Sonic, but it isn't the last you heard of the great genius Doctor Egg—Aah!" Turning to the fat man cursing at him, Sonic got a piece of scrap from the ground, made a spin dash and threw it at Eggman's hovercraft, making if malfunction.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"See ya later mustache!"

Now, the sun was in the sky. It was five and a half in the morning, notwithstanding, the press came as fast as you can say 'good morning' to the local of the fight. In no time Sonic was already surrounded by journalists, being showered with questions. In the start it annoyed Sonic pretty much 'cause these guys sometimes seemed to forget something called PERSONAL SPACE, but once he got used to it, he would hand them with no problems. Sometimes he was even up to an interview.

"Sonic! Sonic! That one was a big robot of Eggman. How do you managed to stop it?"; "On a one to ten, how you'd rank this bot?"; "Do you even sweat to face the evil doctor?"; "Do you have an advice to the citizens on how to act while under attack?"; "Do you keep track of the Eggman's plans you've blown up?".

"Now, now, one at a time, please. As for the questions: I just crash and run, no big strategy; I'd stick with 6 'cause it literally gave some headache; umm, usually no; I can only say stay away from the fight zone; the idea never passed through my head, but seems nice."

"Alright folks, I've gotta go. Since it's early in the morning have more time to run around. See ya!" And with that Sonic darted away for the hills for a tranquil morning run. The air in the hill was still cold and humid.

On the News 7, TV channel, they were showing the quick interview of Sonic. "I'm Lucy Greene and that was Sonic The Hedgehog for today. It's with you Marisa."

"Thank you for the interview Lucy. I have to say, the true blue is really hard to get, but, though Sonic never wondered how many times he was a hero, we did. After some researching, we concluded that that was the thousandth time he frustrated the plans of Doctor Ivo Robotnik a.k.a Eggman. It sure is an impressive mark to the speedster. I'm Marisa Woods, and you're tuned on News 7, 24/7, your channel of information."

Meanwhile, flying on a smoking hovercraft…

"Sorry to mess this one up boss. That sure was a fine robot."

"I said it was a bad idea Cubot, but unfortunately you were the one in charge of the handwork. If only you had followed MY blueprints"

"That's what YOU say! Your plans were way boring Orbot!"

"It's not about being boring. It is about being FUNCTIONAL!"

"Now you two, shut it already. As much as I hate to admit, this was an expected outcome. I had to make the hedgehog go on hype."

"What are you talking about, Doctor?"

"Today is a singular day, an annoying one. With that 'victory', I am completely sure all of his friends will come and gather around him, and that's exactly what I need"

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Chapter finished. I guess the main idea here was perceive how well can I make a action sequence. Again, sorry for any grammatical failures. Comments and reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading and until next update.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Hope I didn't take too long to update this.**

 **Chapter 2: Is there a better gift?**

We left our favorite blue hedgehog at the hills running. Now, he keeps running, but now with a clear objective: stop something before 'something' stops him. And 'something' would be hunger. After all this 'morning exercise' WITHOUT breakfast, Sonic was eager to lunch time.

Stopping by the chili dog stand, he slams some money in the cart and calls for the cook. "What'll it be today boss?"

"The same as always, three large chilidogs with extra chili, and don't hold on the gravy."

"You've got it"

As he was waiting, someone called for Sonic. He looked to the sides but saw no one. Then he looked up and smiled. It was Tails, his best buddy.

"I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU HERE SONIC!"

"What's with the screaming Tails?"

"WHAT?!"

"I said WHAT'S UP WITH THE SCREAMING?"

"NO, I'M NOT ITCHING, BUT MY EARS WENT A LITTLE BIT DEAF FROM YOUR EARLIER BATTLE. NICE JOB, BY THE WAY!"

"Thanks. So what is it that you want with me?" As Sonic said it, he got his chilidogs and started to walk with Tails by his side.

"FIRST, I'D LIKE TO TELL THIS: ACCORDING TO RESEARCHES, THAT WAS YOUR THOUSANDTH TIME RUINING EGGMAN'S PLANS"

"Cool"

"AND SECOND, I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO LATER"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"THAT'S AWESOME! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY AT MY HOUSE, AND THAT'S FOR YOU SONIC"

"Ow, you guys didn't have to make one. I'll really like it. So, about what time do I show up?"

"WHAT?"

"ABOUT WHAT TIME DO I SHOW UP?"

"YEAH, IT'S BETTER TO SHOWER YOURSELF FIRST, BUT DON'T BE LATE. THE PARTY STARTS BY 3 P.M!" with that Tails got of flying.

"Okay…See ya later!"

"WHAT SEAL?"

"NO! SEE YA- ah, forget it"

Finishing his meal, Sonic got to another run before the party. In the meantime he got to help extinguish a fire, saved a kid from a transit hit, and got a kitty from a tree. All in the daily basis of a hero.

By 3 p.m, Sonic was almost at Tails house. Tails greeted him at the door and led him to his backyard. Much to Sonic's joy, there were all of his friends waiting for him to scream SURPRISE! Now, today happens to be Sonic's birthday.

"Now I sure am surprised!"

"What? Do you think we would forget your birthday?" said Tails. Just as he finished his sentence, Amy Rose came out of the blue, or rather, _straight_ for the blue, hugging Sonic like there was no tomorrow. "Not when I am around! Congratulations Sonic!"

"T-Thanks Amy… but you a-are li-ke…ch-choking me…"

"Oh, sorry! I forget my strength sometimes…"

"We soah don' forget that, do we Sally-girl?"

"No, we don't"

Just like that Bunnie and Sally walked into the scene. Bunnie was the first to come and embrace Sonic in a big hug. She took care not to crush him with her cybernetic arm, but put enough strength in it to make sure Sonic know how she missed him.

"Good to see you Bunnie. Long time we don't talk."

"Ya bet it's good to see ya sugah-hog. It soah has been a long time. Too much fer mah liking." Said Bunnie with a big smile on her face.

"You are the one to blame about this and you know it, right Sonic?" Sally closed in and gave Sonic a warm hug, which, by the way, she took an awkward long time to let go.

"What can I say, it's hard to stop by home" Sonic said scratching the back of his head.

There was at least thirty seconds of dead silence before Bunnie broke the tense situation. "So, a thousand times kicking egg –for-brains' plans. Quite the deal, huh?"

"The man is just that stubborn"

"It doesn't matter what Eggman does. I just know Sonic can take whatever is thrown at him"

"Now, this is a very serious vote of trust. You might overload him Amy"

"No big deal Sal. As long as I have you guys by my side, there's nothing to worry about, and there'll always be something worthy to fight for"

That phrase, straight from the heart, earned Sonic a collective 'aaw' from the girls. He was about to crack up a joke AND the sweet moment when Sonic got tackled. Again he was getting attacked, this time taking him to the ground instead of a bone crush hug. When he tried to get up, the attacker covered his eyes with its hands.

"Guess how it is? ~~"

He recognized that voice. Could it be?

"Mina? Mina Mongoose?"

"You guessed right! Come here and let me congratulate you, blue!"

Another guest, another hug. Mina was the energetic kind of people, so as soon as she tackled Sonic to the ground she was up and showering him with praises for the mark and questions about what he had been doing and saying how they should keep in contact.

"So tell me. How did a super popstar made to here without drawing the attention of a crowd of paparazzi?"

"Well, someone might or might not spread some rumor about a certain mongoose how would be doing a secret trip to get inspired and compose a brand new hit"

"Oh, I see. Where would that mysterious mongoose go to?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some little unknown island in the middle of the ocean, half way across the globe from here"

"Well, that seems a good place to be at this time of the year"

"The weather must be good, at least I guess so. Their travel will not be a completely waste"

Just for information, the mentioned group of photographers and reporters were doing fine, enjoying the heavy rain and the mud bath while they searched the famous singer in the not so little cluster of islands.

With time things got back to the normal pace as everyone in the party was talking and having some good time. The Chaotix showed up to the party and in no time Vector was over the radio turning up the volume, much to Tails dislike. Even Shadow came in, but that didn't stop him from challenging the 'faker' in a friendly way.

Sonic was chatting with Knuckles when two more guests entered the backyard.

"We're not too late are we?"

"Silver! Blaze! How are you guys?"

"We are fine. Before anything, congrats for both your birthday and your achievement"

"Thanks Silver"

"You are indeed a box full of surprises hedgehog. I can say it's no easy task to stop the evil ones from doing harm"

"A hedgehog gotta do what a hedgehog gotta do. So, how are things back at your dimension? Is the interdimensional anchor functioning well?"

"Why yes, the anchor is doing just fine. As for my dimension, there is some trouble here and there, but nothing Silver and I cannot handle. With Eggman Nega gone for good there aren't much more crisis around" That was what Blaze said, but somehow, she seemed tired, and Sonic noticed it.

"Are you sure, because you seem a little bit worn out to me" Sonic said with a little concern that his friends wouldn't get enough rest over the days.

"Well, to be honest there had been those sudden unnatural disasters we have to face. Things get weird sometimes" Silver also seemed tired, but kept his positive attitude.

Sonic got to Blaze's side and asked "Is there something I can do to help?"

"Do you have a way to make dimensions stabilize just fine? I could go with that, you know"

"So things are messed up over your home…"

"Well, it's just like Tails said. The interaction between my set of emeralds and yours had some effects on my planet's environment. Things around the globe are more…chaotic than before"

"If I remember well, it was because of the type of energy the Chaos Emeralds emanates"

"Oh well, I just have to deal with it. On time, the foreign energy waves will flow through the anchor and my dimension will stabilize itself. Until this moment we are linked with you guys"

"Don't go so hard on yourself. Take it easy. If you are not watching over your home all the time, than enjoy the time you have to be around. I'm more than sure Amy would love to have some girl time with you"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, but I suppose you are right. There's no sense in being here and don't take some good time"

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, how about -"

Sonic was cut out by Tails as he was getting everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, listen up. First of all, I want to thank you all for being here to partake of Sonic's birthday party, and also commemoration of his recent achievement." He was followed by a lot of noise and claps. "I think I talk for everyone when I say Sonic has done a lot to us, more than we can give back to him. For that, we thank you Sonic"

Everyone cheered at Sonic "aw, you guys are embarrassing me…" This joke said, Tails continued on his speech "Now, I had this little party set up, but I received a message and Rouge is inviting all you guys to the big party she's going to host at her club tonight" With that the crowd cheered even more. It was no secret that when Rouge threw a party, it had to be good. "So get ready. It will be starting around 7 p.m."

Sonic then turned around to see Blaze still by his side.

"Will you come to the party?"

"I think I'll pass. I'm not that fond to those things"

"Aw, come on Blaze. It'll be fun!"

She was about to say no, but something in the hedgehogs silly grin made her think that it wouldn't harm to go.

"Alright, I'll show up"

"Awesome! You'll not regret it, trust me"

"Oh, I am already going so here, I have two surprises to you. First, I brought someone with me beyond Silver. Marine!"

Sonic then felt something, or someone, weighting on his back. Of course, the sudden move could only result in him meeting the ground.

"Aye aye mates! Get ready to rock out, Marine is in town!"

"Nice to see ya too Marine"

"Congrats for kicking egg butt again, and for your birthday. How many years?"

"Eighteen and counting"

"Okay Marine, get off of him already. Now, for the second surprise, here."

Blaze then retrieved a little box from her pocket. It was blue and had a red ribbon on it. Sonic took it and opened the little box to find a golden bracelet inside it.

"Oh, a bracelet" Sonic was staring at it with a blank face, since he didn't know how to react to the gift.

"Yeah, like I would give you some common jewelry. This bracelet has a power gem on it. Those gems have the ability to absorb any energy near them, and then irradiate it. I had this one infused with my flames, so it will create a fire shield. I figured out it could be useful to you in your adventures" Blaze said quite happy with the face of the hedgehog as she was explaining.

"Way past cool! You said it has your flames on it, right? It'll be like always having you around, or at least part of you. Thanks Blaze" Blaze was taken aback both with the phrase Sonic just said and with the unexpected warm hug of said hedgehog. She had a slightly panicked expression while in the embrace of Sonic, darting her eyes to the sides and then back to him. But as fast it came it went off. When Sonic pulled out she was normal, like nothing had happen. Actually, no one could say anything ever happen, except for Silver, who saw the quick scene over the sides of his eyesight.

As they moved to the streets, Silver asked Blaze "Why not give the gift at tonight's party?"

"There will be too much people. I felt it was better to hand it to him now"

"You mean, you felt better to hand the bracelet when you were alone with Sonic?"

She got a bit tensed up upon such a statement, but Blaze knew how to disguise her reactions. Too bad Silver had spent enough time around to notice these little things about her. For now he would leave things be. After all, she was happy. Deep inside, that is.

"I guess I don't like crowding… "

Back at the party…

"Mister Sonic! Come here please!"

"Hey Cream, and hello Cheese. What's shaking 'n baking?"

"I am! Here, I have made this cake especially for you. It isn't very big, but mom taught me a very nice recipe, and I made it myself, with Cheese by my side, of course"

Cream then took a knife and cut a piece of the little cake. It was a chocolate cake with a strawberry filling and a blue frosting on top of it. She placed the cake piece in a plate and handed it to Sonic.

He took a bite and he came to two conclusions: one, he had never saw so much expectation in someone's eyes like Cream had right now. It was like her life was depending on his approval about her baking. Which lead to two, Cream had the talent to baked goods, because the cake was awesome. He didn't recall eating many things that tasted so good.

"It's amazingly delicious Cream! Thanks for your effort"

"You heard it Cheese? Sonic liked it!"

"Why don't you take a piece to Amy? She will be very proud of you"

"Right mister Sonic. Come on Cheese! Let's find Amy"

While enjoying his cake, Miss Vanilla approached him and took a piece of the cake to herself. She took a bite and a smile formed in her face. The smile of a proud mother.

"Ah, they grow so quickly…" She then turned to Sonic "You are also growing up, right dear?"

"I think so" Sonic said with a smile.

"This mark, a thousand times being a hero, I don't agree with it" It made Sonic confused, but then Vanilla faced him and completed "You have been a hero so many more times…"

She earned a 'huh?' from Sonic. He sure faced dangers a lot of times, but not that much.

"Look at Cream for example. She looks out to you as her hero since ever, as far as I can remember. And it isn't only when you're facing dangers on adventures. Every time you make the right thing, the smallest it is, you play the role of her hero. I fear the day that she'll grow enough take care of herself and get out to follow you and the gang, but when that day comes, I'm sure she is going to do the right thing and look out for anyone who is in need. Just like you. For that Sonic, I thank you."

"You know Miss Vanilla, Cream is also my hero." It was Vanilla's time to be confused. "There are times when I end doubting of myself, on what I'm doing, if it makes anything different, if it is worthy all the work… but seeing the look in Cream's eyes, that one she holds right now. Protecting this makes going to the end of world completely worthy"

Vanilla then gave Sonic a tender kiss on his head, in a completely mother-and-son fashion.

"Cream, dear, let's get going. You need to be ready for the party before seven"

"I am going too mom? YAY!"

Just as Vanilla and Cream were getting out of the scene, Bunnie came to Sonic's side.

"Ya really like the kid dontcha, sugah-hog?"

"What's not to like? She's the politest girl in the world as far as I can see"

"Yeah, that's the kind of thang that keeps ya up"

"So, how are you and Antoine going?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see…things got a lil bit awkward between us. We kinda started to drift from each othah, and then, we parted ways fer good"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't knew you two-"

"It's okay, Sonic. To be completely sincere with ya, I think it was fer the bettah. Me and Antoine had too much differences of opinions. Basically, what each of us wanted conflicted"

"And, are you alright? I mean, you sure seemed pretty happy back then"

"I'll survive, I guess… Glad ya stopped to listen a little, but I think that's enough feelings fer today. See ya later at the party"

With everyone disbanding on their ways to get ready to the party, only Sonic and Tails remained on the backyard. The chatted a little about Eggman's last robot and an invention Tails had in mind. The yellow fox shown Sonic his new improvements on his plane, something about a more efficient engine and new thrusters with 170% speed boost capacity. Tails was going on with the technical details but he stopped when he noticed Sonic was starting to take a little snooze.

As the time passed, they said each other goodbye and went on fixing themselves up.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Yep, that was quite the feeelings talk. I'll try to make things more interesting as soon as possible. For MissMJS, I'll look after that little slip. Maybe I went to literal in the translation. Thanks for the compliment anyway. See you all later.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone. Chapter three posted. I'm really trying to post with some regularity, but some days I can't even open the Word. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 3: Party rockin'**

An hour later, Sonic was getting ready to the big party. Being the speedster he was, it didn't take long, and within minutes he was at Club Rouge's entrance. Rouge worked for G.U.N almost in a daily basis but she still managed the place pretty well.

In her own words, she couldn't stand an all-work-no-fun lifestyle. That said, she was well known to be a master in holding parties and also being the center of them. As you can imagine, the tales are true. Sonic had to make an effort to pass through the crowded doors. Once inside, there were even more people already dancing and chatting.

Sonic walked to a balcony and met with Knuckles and Shadow. After the taunts were said they started talking about whatever thing came into their minds. At some point the talk changed the subject to the party they were.

"Yeah, I've got to say, Rouge completely own it when it comes to parties"

"You had any doubt faker? She personally makes sure everything is at her liking"

"Lil' bat sure is a party girl, different from a certain someone I know"

"And who would it be, Knux?"

"Come on Sonic, is there a bigger party crasher than Blaze-the-rage-Cat?"

"I… wouldn't say those things if I was you Knux…"

"Only because she didn't spoiled your birthday. Remember back at Angel Island? Well, if you don't, I sure do"

"And what was it that allows you call me such a detractive name?"

If you guessed it was Blaze behind Knuckles, hearing all he had to say, you got it right. And she didn't exactly look pleased about the last remark of the echidna. Silver was already on her side trying to prevent someone from getting hurt, or rather Knuckles getting toasted.

"Come on kitty, you are a buzz kill and you know it"

One could clearly see Blaze was reaching the limit already, but Knuckles was just that stubborn.

"First of all, I'm no kitty. And second, what proof do you have to judge me?"

At least she was trying to reasoning things before jump to action, that was what came to Silver's mind.

"Oh, I don't know. Lemme see, maybe, just maybe, the fact that you set BOTH my house and the Master Emerald's sacred shrine on fire on MY birthday party?"

"I told Vector to turn down the volume, but he didn't listen"

"So you decided to blast things up?!"

"Cool down Knux. There's no meaning in making such a ruckus about something that had happen already"

"Leave him be Sonic. I can tell when I'm not welcome"

Blaze just like that left the scene, and Silver came after her. On the balcony, Shadow hit Knuckles in the back of his hard head.

"What was that for?! Wanna Fight?!"

"Way to go, knucklehead. Wasn't you ever taught about delicacy?"

As the black hedgehog and Red echidna discussed about some manners, or the lack of them, Sonic went to find Blaze, but in his path he bumped in Amy, who grabbed the opportunity with her two arms. By 'opportunity', I mean Sonic.

"Come on Sonic, let's dance!"

It was a party, so he might as well dance with Amy. It wasn't like she would hold him tight or something, since the music playing had a fast pace. After a while they ended on the other side of the saloon, and sonic spotted a white bat near the bar. He then remembered one topic of his talk back with Knuckles and Shadow.

Shadow was saying that Rouge had some tendencies to throw parties for the smallest of the motives. According to her, she hadn't much fun after all so every time she had an opportunity she would go on and enjoy the most of it. Shadow also said that that line of thought frequently ended at the bar. He would drink with her sometimes, but only for the sake of keeping her company. That was another benefit of being the ultimate lifeform. Shadow couldn't get drunk.

With that in mind, Sonic excused himself from Amy and came to the bar. He took a seat beside Rouge and tapped on her shoulder. She was distracted talking with a koala girl, or at least trying, since she wasn't making much sense. When she turned around, she got delighted with who she found.

"Sonic! No one told me you had already arrived. Happy birthday, honey"

She then caught him in a warm hug and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. The instant she let go of Sonic she started to ramble on about his great mark and how the guys at G.U.N were envy and that since it was a special day she decided to hold this party for him.

"So, do you like your party, big blue?"

"Sure! It is totally out 'n shaking"

"And we only got started!"

Rouge said that picking up a cup of martini and drank it in one gulp. She was about to ask a reload, but Sonic got her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Shadow and Knuckles could say whatever they wanted. That wasn't the healthiest way of life, and Rouge sure wasn't so happy as she let others see. And if he could do something to help her, you bet Sonic would.

Back to Blaze, she was near the table with the snacks. She was leaning her back on the wall and had her arms crossed over her chest, her head slightly downward. Silver tried to cheer her up, but had no success. Just to help him out some random weasel girl came out of nowhere and asked him to dance, much to Silver's surprise. He usually didn't draw any attention.

He was looking at the girl and at Blaze, stuttering and trying to politely decline the offer.

"Please, let's go. A cute like you, just standing here. You have to give me a dance"

"Well, you see miss, I am with someone…"

"Can your girlfriend borrow you to me for some minutes? I promise to return you in one piece"

Now Silver was panicking inside his head. He could only imagine the outcome of that last line. But he definitively didn't saw what happened next coming. Blaze, as calm as one can be in a party, just lifted her head and, with a little smile, waved at him.

"It's alright Silver. Go on and enjoy the party. You don't have to stick with me all the time"

"Uh… alright then…"

"Great! Now tell me silver boy, how do you get your fur so shiny and soft…"

Blaze mused on the scene. Silver getting girls all over the place. Just look at him, with three girls clinging on him like there's no tomorrow. And the poor hedgehog couldn't be more lost.

'It'll be good to him to interact a little. He is always focusing his attention on solving problems and taking care of me. I tell him I can take care of myself but he keeps worrying over me. It's silly, but I appreciate it. There aren't many people around that care about my persona anyways. Well, there's also Son…'

Her mind made a completely halt when she noticed her line of thought. But if you look at the situation, it isn't strange for her to think about him, after all it is HIS birthday party. Still…

At the dance floor, a lone and slightly upset pink hedgehog spotted the lavender cat isolated on a corner. She didn't seem to be having fun at all, so she decided to take action and do something for that poor soul. Blaze didn't saw Amy approaching her so she was pretty surprised when she got pulled all of sudden and then dragged by the pink hedgehog.

"Hey, what's the big deal?"

"The deal is to have fun. That's what parties are for, and I'm not going to ignore someone so down. Now, follow me to the dance floor! Sonic said you are good at dancing and-"

"Sonic said what?!"

"Ops… maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it…"

"How do you know that? Scratch it. How does HE knows that?!"

"Well, um, I was looking for someone to teach Cream so I asked Sonic if he knew someone and he mentioned that he saw you one time and you seemed quite good at-"

Amy answered to no one because Blaze spotted the blue hedgehog through the crowd and marched towards his way. Silver was pretty much distracted trying not to collapse from the tons of feminine attention he was having right now, but he got a glimpse of Blaze with a not so friendly expression in her face. Something was about to get steamy. No, serious, Blaze had steam streaks coming out from her.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rouge were dancing, and by that I mean Sonic was trying to dance while preventing a lightheaded Rouge from a predestined meeting with the floor. On a move to keep her balance, Sonic lost his and tripped back. He caught himself up quickly, but bumped into someone. Someone pretty hot. Hot in a literal meaning. Noticing something was off he turned around.

"Oh, Blaze, I wanted to talk to you. Look, Knux can be hard to put up with sometimes but we can still have a good ti-"

"Shut it hedgehog, I'm not buying any of this"

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about? What happened?"

"Quit the act Sonic. You are indeed full of surprises. Spreading private affairs around? Really? I expected more from you"

The tone of her voice was filled with deception, Sonic could see it. Of course, deception under some layers of burning anger. Something serious happened, but he didn't have a clue of what could it be. What private affair was spread? Sonic was having a hard time figuring it out, mainly because of the steamy cat in front of him, trying to melt him with the glare. Well, she actually could melt him down, but let's hope she doesn't remember it now.

It didn't help him either that Rouge was clinging on him to keep her balance. Said bat, on her dizziness, only added wood to the fire.

"Hey Blazey. Wanna join in and see if big blue here can handle two ladies like us on the dance floor?"

"And you still have the nerve to deny your foul actions? Now you told Rouge?"

"I didn't! She´s a just talking nonsense"

"Hey! I just had a few drinks! Well, MAYBE ten shots don't exactly qualifies as 'a few', but I'm all up and running"

It would be better for Rouge if she could see when she shouldn't say anything, but that was beyond the central matter. Blaze was mad and Sonic was cornered. As for Silver, he was trying to reach the soon to be war zone getting through the crowd. Whatever was happening, he felt he had to help them out, plus preventing Blaze from making hedgehog toasts.

But before he could make it to the group, Amy entered the scene. Seeing the mad cat and the target of her fury, she quickly entered in between them and, maintaining a safe distance from the furnace Blaze was right now, explained again the situation. Sonic started to connect things and Silver, who caught the last part of Amy's explanation, could guess what was going on. Rouge was lost.

"Um… I didn't get all the details, but I'm sure Sonic wasn't gossiping about you, Blaze"

"Yeah, I asked Sonic and he said that maybe you could help but he told me to talk to you since he wasn't sure. He even asked me to don't tell anyone about this"

"About what I said to Amy, I went to your apartment looking for you but you nowhere to be found. So I knocked on Silver's door on the other side and he said you could be at the rooftop. When I opened the door I saw you dancing. Since you were busy, I left it to another time, but that was just it, I swear"

"I can confirm this, Blaze. It's all a big misunderstanding"

Blaze was sinking in all that was said. So, Sonic was innocent. Of course he was innocent. I mean, come on, Sonic doing that kind of thing was as possible as Silver forgetting to brush his fur. Why did she even think on blame him? Could it be that small sense of betraying she felt before? Scratch that, what mattered was that it was just a misunderstanding.

With all said Blaze got in a lighter mood. She gave Sonic a small smile and, in one swift move, threw a little fireball on his face. It was not meant to harm, just let ashes over the hedgehog. Do I need to say everyone was caught up by surprise? Sonic was especially lost. Was she still mad?

"Don't worry Sonic. I suppose this is Blaze's way of saying she forgives you. But you know, she is someone bound to make things even"

"I guess it's fair enough, Silver"

Though this problem was solved, another one was about to start. Rouge, who could only remain on the sides of the discussion didn't exactly like the end of it. For her, the little firework show was completely unnecessary and someone should be giving some apologies, and it wasn't big blue.

She followed Blaze and put a hand on her shoulder stopping the cat at her track. Blaze turned around to see the half tipsy half annoyed white bat.

"Now, that wasn't a nice way out back there. Why don't you make a turn and go give Sonic some apologies?"

"What do you even have to do with the situation, huh?"

"I'm not going to see someone scorch my friends and leave it be"

"And what are you going to do then?"

Rouge then became dangerously near Blaze's face. Blaze could smell the variety of drinks in the bat's breath. The guys around them backed off not wanting to be caught in the possibly literal crossfire. Noticing the new empty space, Rouge gave Blaze a sly smile and stood at some distance from the cat. She put one hand at her hips and the other she pointed at Blaze with a wink.

"Let's see if you really got the moves, kitty"

"Go home Rouge, you are drunk"

Blaze knew better than give in these kind of provocation. This time though, there were lots of people paying attention at her and the bat. It would be a little bit harder to let go.

"What is it? The kitty is afraid not to be the big deal they were talking about?"

Blaze's ears got down a little and her eyebrow twitched a bit. The bat really wanted to get under her skin. She could taunt her as much as she wanted and Blaze wouldn't care. But that word, that little substantive for young felines. It pissed her off.

"Rouge, I'll warn you this time that provoke me can prove to be a bad decision"

"All talk and no action. Since you're this kind of people, I'll have no problem dealing with you… kitty"

Rouge then struck a pose, once again challenging the lavender cat. With the K word. That was it. If she wanted to go on, Blaze would play her game, but the bat would not see her coming. The competitive side of Blaze kicked in hard. She was determined to wipe the floor with the pretty face of Rouge. On the other side of the floor, Blaze readied herself.

"Alright bat girl. You wanted me, you got me. Just make sure not to cry at the end"

"Try and keep up with me, if you can. DJ! PLAY THE MUSIC AND- VECTOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?! OH, FORGET IT, JUST TURN IT UP LOUD!"

The unexpected crocodile didn't waste time and put the volume to the max, the bass much stronger. The music he played was something near a dubstep and Blaze took it as her cue. She started dancing, at the beginning simply, but as the music entered her head she got loose and started to hit the floor hard. Her style of dance was something between ballet and street dancing. She held grace and an attitude strong enough to equal the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. The crowd cheered at her.

The music changed to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance ( **A/N:** all the rights of the song belong to the mentioned lady). Rouge took the center. Her style of dance was more… tempting. She sure knew how to take advantage of her… proportions. Her flexibility sure struck Blaze as a strong point. And, of course, working as a secret agent didn't reduce the presence Rouge could have. The watching crowd went wild, especially the male part of it.

On the middle of the mass, three hedgehogs were watching the duel. Amy was impressed with her friends' cheeky attitudes. Sonic was checking out the wild moves Blaze had in store and had a hard time not overthinking about Rouge's moves. As for Silver, he held a dumb face, surprised with Blaze all up and going.

Another electronic music played and round two began with Blaze. She kept doing light legged street steps, mixed with fluid spins and waves, at the rhythm of the music. The next music playing was Single Ladies ( **A/N:** the author of this music keeps its rights), and Rouge didn't make less than Blaze. Always drawing attention, she made a very good use of her (ahem) curves. The spectators went wild.

Round three was on, and the next music was a dance remix of Hidrocity Zone Act 2 ( **A/N:** check it out on YouTube. The channel's name is Plasma3Music). Now both Blaze and Rouge came to the center and went on their duel. Both were immersing in the music. At some point they start do dance together, mixing and syncing their moves. That's when the crowd started to scream their names and cheer at them.

The music ended and only then Blaze noticed she was the center of attentions, in a good way for a change. She saw Silver in the crowd cheering at her. By his side Amy was waving and telling she was going next, if she got it right. And Sonic was whistling at her and Rouge. Right, Rouge. Blaze looked to her side and face the white bat. Said bat threw her arm over Blaze's shoulder and brought them close to each other.

"Alright, alright, I will say: you've GOT the moves"

Seeing the friendly act towards her, Blaze let out a smile.

"You also know how to shake it up… bat cub"

Rouge got surprised with the nickname, but only for an instant. She just laughed and then the hedgehog trio entered the scene.

"Hey Sonic, guess you were right. Blaze sure know how to dance"

"You bet, Amy"

"What I didn't expect was for her to make it in the middle of a crowd like that"

"I think someday it would end happening Silver. Living and learning. So Amy, about those lessons Cream wanted…"

"Don't sweat it. I think your little showdown gave her the inspiration. Just look at her near the DJ's turntables"

Everyone looked and indeed Cream was showing some good moves, along with Marine who she encountered and quickly befriended. The two of them looked to be having a lot of fun together. The music went on and the group resumed dancing.

As the small group eventually got tired from dancing they came next one of the many bars on the club. They sat near Shadow and Knuckles, who had watched everything that went on. Needless to say, old Knuckles had some amends to make, and it took him some time to talk.

Blaze had been staring at him through the sides of her eyesight, without saying one word. Still, she held a cheeky grin plastered on her face and one of her eyebrows was lifted as in she was saying 'what now?'. After some minutes of silence, Knuckles cracked up.

"Alright! I admit it, you are not a party crasher! Can you stop guilt torturing me now?!"

"Easy now, Knuckie. We all know you don't react well when you lose"

"Would you can it, bat girl?"

"It feels good to be right, Sonic"

"You said it, Blaze"

They went on chatting and laughing, always keeping an eye on Rouge so she won't overdo on the drinking. With the breath recovered, Amy was the one that convinced them to go to the dance floor again. Shadow dismissed the invite. He was cool where he was.

Sonic was currently dancing with Amy (again) when (again) he left her company, much to Amy' displeasure. This time though, Sonic wasn't voluntary on that action. He was pulled by the arm and dragged away. The culprit shouted back at Amy that she was only borrowing him for some minutes. Then it dawned to Sonic who it was.

The always energetic Mina Mongoose. She started to dance with him immediately, not wanting to waste a single second of the disputed attention of the hedgehog. While dancing, they talked about nonsenses and other things. Suddenly, Sonic felt another hand pulling him around. Have people around here never heard of free will?

"Hey! Not fair!"

"Sorry Mina, but I also wanna have some quality time with sugah-hog"

"Don't I have a saying in this?"

"You only have to say 'yes' in my point of view"

Bunnie and Sally arrived at the party before, but they didn't made it to Sonic until now because he was busy being dragged and threatened. Now the girls, Mina included, had to make up for the lost time.

And so the girls took turns on dancing with Sonic, while chatting with him about nothing in particular. Being the center of a party surely was a hard task. It was difficult to divide his attention to everyone. Soon, the exhausted hedgehog stopped by the table with snacks. There he found Marine and Cream talking.

Marine then went to the bar and started to chat with the bartender. The chat soon transformed into a desperate begging, which was denied by the man. Sonic stopped near Cream and asked what did he miss.

"Oh, Marine said that she could get a drink a the bar and I said she should not do it, then she dared me to go"

"But why is she over there?"

"I said I would not do it, so she dared me to dare her and just left"

"You know you two are too young for this, right?"

"Yes, I know. .."

Sonic noticed that Cream wasn't as happy as half an hour ago. Then he took a sit at her side and picked some nachos from the table.

"What's up? The party is boring you?"

"Oh, no, I'm having a great time. It's just that, after talking a little with Marine, I noticed she had a lot of adventures, while I don't have much to say of myself on it"

"So, it bothers you?"

"I guess so. All of you guys get to go out and do a lot of amazing things, and I have to stay back because I'm a child and also I'm not much strong. I wish I could travel around the world on a big adventure, just like you… "

Cream didn't knew, but she had a devastating weapon: her endearing face, which held big bright eyes half saddened half looking for hope. Sonic remembered what Vanilla said earlier. So it was up to him be the hero the little rabbit believed so much.

"Yeah, we sure do a lot of crazy stuff. Marine also had some risky times on her own. But you also don't stand in the back"

"I don't?"

" 'Course not. Remember when we first found Emerl and you fought for him while he was with you?"

"Yes, I suppose…"

"And when your mother was captured. You came all the way to save her didn't you?"

"Yeah, mom got really worried…"

"How about that time when you, Amy and Big got together to find Froggy and Chocola? You even helped us defeating Metal Sonic. If it isn't an adventure, then I'm lost"

Cream seemed to realize all the dangerous situations she had been into. Ok, she wasn't alone, but still she had some close calls. She then lifted her head towards Sonic and a smile started to form in her little face.

"Well, I think I forgot all of this because I never went alone"

"And you don't have to. The best part of having good friends is that they are with you through thick and thin. And don't worry about being young or strong, it comes with time. Enjoy what you can of this moment. Soon you will be running around with us"

"You really mean it?"

"I'm completely sure of it"

Cream got a big smile on her face, her eyes gleaming with happiness. She gave 'Mister Sonic' a hug and thanked him. The hedgehog returned the gesture and then told her to go on and keep the party up. Cream then sprinted to Marine, who was still trying to convince the barman, and dragged her to some arcade games on another spot of the club, while telling the raccoon about when she met Emerl.

Sonic had a satisfied look on his face. It sure was the best thing to make Cream smile. Really, not even the sun was that bright. He was going to see if Amy was still up to dance, since he kind of owed her one. But another person stopped by his side.

"You sure have your ways with kids"

"Yeah, I have a soft spot for cute little girls"

"Is there any space for… someone more at your age?"

Both Sally and Sonic knew they were going to be walking on egg shells, and he could pass another day without reviving old issues. Sally wasn't pleased to talk about it too, but she felt she had to keep trying, even if it involved bringing back problems.

"Yeah…about that, I don't know Sal"

"It's been some time. Maybe we could try something…"

"You see, it's still a little sore spot. I'd rather give this thought a rest…"

"Look, I know I messed up and I didn't had had the right, but I wanted to fix things, and I still want…"

"Don't get me wrong Sally, I don't hold anything against you, despite of what happened. I also made a lot of mistakes. But I don't think I'm ready to let someone take that place in my life again, be it because of the danger around me or… well, you catch my drift"

"It's okay, really. Just…let me know, if you ever are ready, right? "

Is there a need to say the mood was heavy? But, never mind that. Not when there are other things happening on other places. The gears were finally moving, both figuratively and literally.

Everything was dark, except for a little intermittent red light. The large room would be completely quiet if not for the low humming of some kind of electric generator. The red light went off and instead, a green one turned on. At that moment, the generator went on full force mode, switching some monitors on.

The room was still pretty dark but with the new light a console could be seen. The monitors were linked to the computer console and a lot of readings and computer codes were going through the screens. Then a voice sounded from the computer.

"Boot sequence complete. Battery status: Charge at 100%. Initiating main system. Core programs running."

Then the green screens turned red and an alert message popped up. The voice sounded again.

"WARNING: foreign executable file found. Classify as system threat. Initiating deleting procedure"

On the screens, a loading icon appeared and started running.

"ERROR: unable to delete malicious file. WARNING: foreign file being executed. Terminate processes. ERROR: unable to terminate process"

Back at the screens, the file finished loading and then, schematics and diagrams of E-123 Omega shown up.

"WARNING: attempt to invade systems detected. ERROR: unable to block access. WARNING: connection lost with movement control systems. Attempting reconnection."

The virus finished its task and then another loading started.

"Reconnection status: failure. WARNING: system threat breaching into database. WARNING: target assignment files updated"

At this point, some images shown up on the monitors, along with data about the people that were in them.

"ATTENTION: unknown weaponry detected. Not match with arsenal."

Omega's eyes turned on. He got up from the charging station he was, the power lines unhooking from him.

"Systems compromised. Unable to control. Initiating overriding sequence."

Omega stepped forward, stopped and looked up, scanning the building above him. On the screen, the images got marked with a target sign. Soon, all of them were selected.

"All targets located. Engaging assignment"

Omega started to move for the door. It opened itself as he approached.

"Overriding sequence in progress. Execution complete in T minus ten minutes. Personal message: please be safe until then, friends of my partners"

 **End of chapter 3.**

 **There is chapter 3 for you. I wrote this while listening to music (sometimes I didn't have a choice. Neighbors...). As always, reviews and comments are welcome. Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I hope I didn't take to long to update this. Anyway, here is chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 4: revved up**

We left Sonic and Sally in a complicated moment, and while they were in the 'silent part' of their talk, the already moving gears were speeding up, reaching its dreaded goal. Omega emerged from a door next to the stage in Club Rouge. Even being the huge red and black walking arsenal he was, no one seemed to notice his appearance. Oh well, don't count Rouge as 'no one'.

"Hey, Ames, look. Even Omega decided to join the party!" she said pointing to the killing machine getting near the central part of the stage.

"How did he get here?"

"I had a little repair and charging station underground so he could be more around. At G.U.N. headquarters he ends being all alone"

"Do you think he has a party button or something?" Amy wasn't sure if Omega could actually enjoy a party. Yes, he had a very advanced system, but still, this was a 'see to believe' thing.

"We're about to discover dear. Look, he's making his own light show!"

Indeed, it was quite the light show. Omega was spinning light beams all around and Vector, who completely displaced the DJ by the way, got even more excited, if that was possible, and turned the volume up (again).

Now, some others noticed the big machine on the stage, more specifically the gang. Blaze, Amy, Rouge, Bunnie and Mina were dancing, while Marine and Cream got closer to Omega. Cream wanted to introduce Omega to her, and said raccoon was more than excited to see the blockbuster robot.

As for Sonic, he was still trying to break the awkward situation he and Sally were. Silver was again surrounded by chicks. But one black hedgehog in particular was uneasy about Omega's actions.

"What gives Shadow? Why the ugly face?"

"Shut it knuckle head, I'm thinking"

"About what?"

"Omega. He's not fond to agglomerations neither knows the meaning of 'have fun'. So why is he doing it? Unless…"

Shadow's eyes went wide with realization. He didn't know why, but things would get ugly pretty fast and he had to act likewise. Why didn't Rouge do something already? Oh, scratch that, she's all dizzy. Other way she would recognize this peculiar light show. Shadow had seen it a lot of times and boy, what came after it wasn't pretty.

"Rouge! ROUGE! Get everyone off here. Omega has a problem and so do we"

The groggy bat stared at Shadow's face, then at Omega, then back at Shadow, and again to Omega. She repeated it three more times before it dawned to her.

"Ooh… this is not good"

"Oh really?"

Before Rouge could say another word, a laser beam stopped at her head. She looked at the source of it, already knowing she was in big trouble. And there he was. Omega's target system seemed to be fully operational now and was locking on the girls at the floor. Blaze and Bunnie quickly noticed and started to move people out of the club. As you can imagine no one payed attention.

Omega's left arm shifted to a cannon that had a barrel full of shells filled with a livid pink liquid. Omega raised his arm cannon and took aim at Mina, who was more close to the stage. Rouge and Shadow screamed to everybody get down, but they thought the duo was just cheering the party. Bunnie grabbed Mina by her arm, but they couldn't move in the middle of the crowd. Then, it happened.

Omega shot at Mina, in the center of her chest. The impact was strong and knocked her and whoever was behind back. A pink mist was all over her face, but soon vanished. The rough movement and the loud sound of the cannon got everyone's attention. There was a minute of silence before the crowd started to panic. They tried to get out, but the more they pushed each others, the harder was to get through the doors. Omega reloaded the cannon, letting an empty shell fall in the stage.

This time he shot at Bunnie. She was going to activate her shield but someone stumbled on her and she was caught off guard. The projectile hit her non-cybernetic shoulder and made her spin and fall in the floor. Again, a pink mist appeared and vanished just as quick.

"Omega, stop it! Are you insane?" Rouge went flying over him just to barely dodge a swing from his right arm. Omega was really trying to hit her, but in a non-lethal way, that she could see. Rouge then made a backflip from the stage and was going to fly over to Shadow, but due to the heavy drinking, she got dizzy and at that moment, Omega shot his cannon, throwing Rouge away in mid-air.

She was going to hit the floor, then Shadow dashed and caught her at the last moment. She murmured something about he being her hero and fainted. Shadow rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, the panicked crowd was somehow managing to get out, slowy. This liberated some space which Amy used to gain up on Omega and jump to a surprise attack with her hammer. She just didn't see Omega suddenly turning to her and shooting her straight in the face.

Knuckles was about to give him a blow, but had to stop because Marine came out of nowhere and jumped on Omega's head, calling him a bad killer robot. Omega made a spin over his vertical axis and hit Knuckles, taking him out of the stage. Then a bluish aura surrounded the robot. Silver was lifting him. Omega got a hold of Marine by her dress and tossed her at Silver's direction. Silver got distracted trying to catch the raccoon and released Omega, who fired at their direction.

Silver got Marine, and Marine got the shot. Silver flew back from the impact and landed in front of Sally. Sonic finally made his way out of the crowd and darted towards the robot. Omega was ready to strike again, but Sonic made a fast move and spin dashed into his chest, throwing him back. The cannon fired again and ended hitting Cream, who was flying over to try talking with the walking arsenal. Sonic dashed to catch her but just when he was checking her signals, Omega hit him in the head with the arm cannon.

"ATTENTION: two rounds on not targeted beings. Proceed with caution"

"You're not going to proceed with anything!"

Blaze jumped up and kicked Omega off the stage with a fire powered blow. She jumped again and slammed a fire fist in the floor, missing omega when he used his rockets to dodge the attack. She kept throwing fireballs at him, but they only scorched the armor. She couldn't be reckless and fight serious because of the still stuck crowd near her. Unfortunately, that was the perfect scenario for Omega. He came to a halt and aimed at the crowd.

He shot the last two rounds in sequence, but Shadow tried to knock his aim by hitting the arm cannon. The more deviated bullet went in Blaze's direction. She got distracted with the sudden threat to the people and recovered just in time to lit a little spark in her hand, exploding the projectile. The pink mist however, went with full force on her face, making her cough.

Before some poor innocent soul could be hit, Sally made a daring maneuver and jumped on its way, using her jacket as a shield. Not much effective, since she shouted a pained scream. After that, Omega fully stopped. His eyes turned off and on again, and he voiced a message of task completed. His systems eliminated the malware.

Now the club was empty, the girls were starting to wake up and Shadow was demanding some answers.

"Don't worry Shadow. I'll run a diagnosis on him and determine what went wrong" Tails said with a smile and a serious look at the same time. Shadow wasn't exactly the definition of tranquility right now.

"How do you expect me not to worry when my heavy armored partner goes crazy on the trigger?!"

"Shadow has a point buddy. Whatever happened here was really serious. But I bet Eggman is behind this somehow"

"Impressive, hedgehog! For once you managed to use that sponge you have for brains!"

Just like this, people started to scream outside and the roof of the building was pulled up. Eggman was back, and with a new Egg Shaker!

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Hmm... I got shorter than I wanted it to be, so the next chapter will come faster! Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! New Chapter posted. After so long I'm finally reaching the main part of the story. Let's hope it is worth the waiting.**

 **Chapter 5: Getting bad vibes**

"Come back for more Eggman? I thought one butt whopping a day was enough to you" Sonic said, already getting in position to dash.

"I just passed by to wish you happy birthday. After all, this will be your last one!"

Eggman dropped his robot goons on the street. They started to surround the citizens that were coming out of the building. Silver and Knuckles went outside to free the hostages while Shadow and Sonic jumped to action and went straight for Eggman, how rocketed to a large avenue near Club Rouge.

"Be ready hedgehog, tonight you will perish by my giant robotic hand!"

"I already beat that bot of yours this morning. Why would it be different now?"

As Sonic was taunting, Shadow just dashed at the robot murmuring something about how a certain faker could do things seriously sometimes. He jumped to hit the cockpit, but was welcomed with a strong sound blast from the machine. Shadow wasn't expecting the huge bot to move so fast.

"As you can see, Sonic, this one is more than ready to deal with you. Especially because this time, SOMEONE didn't remove the quick response systems" as you can imagine, Eggman was glaring at his two robotic assistants. The fat man was caught by surprise when he heard a knock on the reinforced glass.

"Give the lil guys a break, doc. It won't make much difference anyway" Sonic was standing on the top of the robot. Eggman pressed some buttons and two large woofers came from the bot's shoulders, aimed at the hedgehog. Without thinking, Eggman fired, but here is the thing when you act without thinking: bad things happens. In this case, the sound cannons made the cockpit reverberate like an alarm clock.

While Eggman was cursing, Sonic went to Shadow.

"It gives quite the migraines, right?"

"I have been on tougher spots before. What now?"

"This bot is faster that the last one. We have to bring it down before he starts to shoot missiles"

"I'll take care of the arms. Go for the center and do that spin trick again"

The two nodded and dashed at the robot. Eggman recovered from the rough acoustic test and turned the volume up, shaking the street and the near buildings. Back at Club Rouge, the girls were starting to come back to their senses. Mina, Bunnie and Blaze were already awake, but still dizzy. Amy and Sally just opened their eyes. Rouge was still down, but that could be from Omega's shot or the many shots she had before.

The ground started to shake. The battle was going and looked serious, rather, sounded serious. As soon as they were capable of standing up, the girls went outside to help in the fight. Rouge, Mina and Sally started to wreck the small robots on the streets, while Blaze, Bunnie and Amy went to the main battle.

Speaking of it, Shadow and Sonic were going on with the plan. The black hedgehog was running around the robot, evading punches and some bombs, while waiting for an opening. Sonic was also evading the attacks. Eggman was focusing his sound blasters at Sonic since it was his fastest weapon. It was difficult to deal with two frontlines at the same time, mostly because the two hedgehogs were pretty fast.

Shadow made a dash under the robot and started to run on the side of a building. The doctor brought the bot's left fist back and threw it straight at him. Shadow then made a backflip, evading the blow that went through the construction and landing on the arm. He then chaos blasted the arm joint and jumped down.

This took off some balance of the machine and Sonic took the opportunity to hit the right knee of the robot, making it fall face first on the floor. Regardless of major strike, Eggman wasn't done yet. The huge machine stood up again and somehow fixed the left arm joint.

"Status report! Now!"

"Major damage to the left arm. The legs are starting to get stiff. The hull suffered severe blows and the energy levels are at 37%"

"Not from the robot, you idiot ball. I can see it on my monitors! How much time left for the chemical to be active?"

"T minus three minutes, doctor"

Upon hearing this, the madman got a devious grin crossing his face. Soon he would be able to crush Sonic once and for all.

"HAHA! You have fought very well until now, you annoying pincushion. But I'll end this game in ma matter of minutes. I will knock you to oblivion!"

While the doctor was laughing maniacally, Shadow looked at Sonic with a questioning face. Sonic just put up his hands. He didn't have a single idea of what eggbreath was talking. Maybe he finally lost it for good. When they made another dash to attack, the robot jumped and used its rockets to keep hovering above the duo. It didn't last much because the robot was heavy, but Eggman was trying to buy some time before he could strike at full force.

The evil genius then got three signals in the radar, one flying and two at the ground. It was Bunnie, Blaze and Amy. He then looked at the countdown timer. It would reach zero in 50 seconds. Meanwhile, the girls stopped by Sonic and Shadow's side and stood on fight stance.

"MWAHAHAHA! Prepare to meet your doom, Sonic!" Sonic started to look around and everyone looked at him with a confused face.

"Hey, Amy. I'm not seeing this doom guy anywhere. Care to help me find him?"

"Um… Sonic, dear. Maybe this is not the best time to joke around. You know, giant robot and all…"

Shadow just face palmed while Bunnie held back a laugh at the hedgehog's overconfidence.

"No, serious guys. We just have to open the center shield of the thing and it will fall apart"

"Alright then. I'll melt it open, but I need to get close"

"Leave it to me, sugah. I'll give ya a lift" with that, Blaze held Bunnie's arm and they took off.

"They will have problems with the sound cannons. Prepare to spin, faker, I will take care of the sound blasters" Shadow dashed towards the robot, evading missiles and exploding the loudspeakers with Chaos Spears. On the air, Blaze and Bunnie were shooting blasma blasts and throwing fireballs at the cokpit to block Eggman's vision.

"Resistance is futile! This is it, Sonic. You are going to meet with your destiny in 3…2…1… HA! IT'S OVER!"

Everyone looked worried and ready to spring into action for any surprise the doctor was throwing at them. And then, nothing happened.

"So, am I supposed to fall dead here or what?" the doctor, who was laughing really hard stopped instantly and looked at Sonic, in one piece and not doomed.

"Wait! What?!" he then looked at the timer. It was zeroed, so why nothing happened? Maybe the timer was set wrong. Nah. The chemical failed? He made a dozen of tests. How? How could it be? He was getting really angry now. Oh, well, if the main plan didn't work, there was always 'plan B', and B was for 'Blasting everything up'. But before Eggman could press the large 'Plan B' button, he heard some screaming outside.

"Now listen here, eggs-for-brains! No one, and I mean NO ONE threatens my loving Sonic!"

That was Amy, dashing towards the bot at a considerable speed. Nothing like Sonic, but pretty fast for her standards. She then drew out her Piko Piko hammer and advanced to the left leg of the machine. In the air, Bunnie just launched Blaze forward, who engulfed herself in flames and hit the center of the bot. She used the flames to melt and open the thick shield protecting the main woofer.

"You heard the hedgehog. No one is going to lay a hand on Sonic if I have a saying in this. Now, Bunnie!"

The rabbit was flying up and as she heard the signal, she made a turn and accelerated downwards. When she was close to the ground, she made a swift turn upward and with the accumulated momentum, she hit the cockpit of the robot, knocking it back.

The weight helped the huge machine to keep some balance. It needed another little push. Well, a massive push, actually. The bot was standing only in one foot as the other was lifted. Before the robot's left leg touched the ground, Amy went under it and hit hard the sole of it, making the machine fall backward.

The robot was all open and that was the cue to Sonic. Again, he built up speed and spin dashed at the center woofer, breaking all the gears and hydraulics inside the machine, much to Eggman sadness and anger.

The evil doctor had to eject again and make his escape. He got a little shield installed on his hover pod so Sonic wouldn't throw anything at him. As usual, he was cursing while running away.

What Eggman wasn't ready for was to the move the girls played out. Blaze set Amy's hammer on fire. Bunnie grabbed Amy with her cybernetic arm and launched her at the escaping doctor.

"This is what you get (Blaze) -for messing up (Bunnie) – WITH MY SONIC! (Amy)"

Amy made a violent swing and hammered Eggman far away from the outskirts of Station Square.

As the girls were staring at the direction Eggman flew with angered eyes, Sonic and Shadow were looking at them from behind, then exchanged glances, surprised ones.

"So… not a clue on what was that talk about doom and meet your destiny, faker?"

"Still nothing, Shad"

"Who cares? As long as I'm here, I'll be by your side, Sonic" Amy went for another bone crushing hug, but was soon pulled out by Bunnie and Blaze.

"Watch it, Amy, dear. Ya can be the death of sugah-hog that way"

"Are you implying something?"

"No. She's just saying that you should remember your strength"

"Yeah, keep low on the fire powah"

Bunnie and Blaze glared at each other for a moment. Something strange was happening. The group went back to Club Rouge to find all the robotic goons destroyed. The hostages were free and getting back home. Even with all that action, most of the people were talking about how great was the party.

As they approached the entrance, Sally and Mina went almost straight to Sonic, how was kind of surrounded already.

"Sonic! Thank goodness you are alright. I was worried sick and almost made a run to help you out, but Sally needed me here"

"Oh, I'm also fine. Thanks for asking" Shadow was rolling his eyes.

"What about Eggman? Did he escape again?"

"Yeah, go on, ignore the black hedgehog with a major headache"

"Not now Shadow. So, you let him go, I suppose"

"The doctor surely escaped, but I bet his trip was waaaay uncomfortable, being launched like a golf ball and all"

Sally got surprised. It wasn't like Sonic to get this far in a fight. Maybe the doctor said something that ticked him off. But the answer to her question came in the form of a puff.

"That's what he gets for messing with my Sonic" Amy seemed somehow angry. Sha was tapping her foot and had her arms folded. Her eyes were darting from Sonic to one of the girls around, then back to Sonic and to the girls again.

Sally stared at Amy, and like the hedgehog, at the girls around. For some reason, she was felling some kind of threatening aura from them. Actually, everyone was getting this sensation, except for Sonic and Rouge, who was just coming out of her place.

"Oh, for the love of… Look at this mess!"

Everyone turned their attention to the white bat. She had one hand on the back of her head and the other hanging at her side. She let out a distressed sigh. Her face shot up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked who it was and found out it was Sonic. He gave her a little smile.

"Don't worry Rouge. This can be fixed"

"Yeah, and it's expensive! Why did that mad doctor pulled out the freaking ceiling?!"

Sonic tried to hold back a laugh. It was just too much fun to see the inebriated bat rambling about all the work she would have to do. At some point she just accepted the facts and started to head to what was left of her room, but tripped and almost hit the floor face first, wasn't it for Sonic's quick acting. The bat suddenly wrapped her arm around Sonic's neck and jumped so Sonic would carry her bridal style.

"Come on, big blue, carry this fragile damsel to her room. I also want to be tucked into my bed" Rouge whispered the last part at his ear, or at least she thought she did. Amy watched the scene with her mouth agape, Blaze had her eyes like plates and Mina was speechless. Before Sally had time to say anything, Bunnie went on and grabbed one of Rouge's ears.

"Ow! What gives, Bunnie?"

"Just where do ya think yer going?"

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" Rouge said while holding on Sonic's cheeks and looking at Bunnie with an annoyed face. This, of course, made Bunnie angrier. She took a hold of Rouge by her arms and lifted her. Sonic took this as his cue to leave whatever was going on here, but he turned around only to face the other girls.

"Are you planning to leave without me, sonic?"

There she was. Amy looked really mad but for what reason was a mystery he could figure out later. The girls were all staring at each other, wary to any sudden move, like a hunter who is stalking the pray. Some fists were bailed; beads of sweat were running down the necks. The tension was too much to bear. Then they snapped. All the girls shouted together:

"Leave Sonic alone!"

"That's it! I'm outta here" Sonic leaped over the group and dashed away. While the girls were staring at the way he went and started a little fight, Knuckles and Silver held dumb faces while Shadow face palmed again and chaos controlled who knows where to. As for Sonic, he would spend the rest of the night running and trying to understand what just happened and why.

The girls where all exhausted, so the fight didn't last much. They all parted ways in some kind of good terms since no one really knew the cause of the turmoil. Blaze found Marine awake inside the building and went to her house in this dimension, followed by Silver. Sally and Bunnie went to the royal apartment in the city, and the walk to there was slow and silent. Amy found Cream and delivered her to Vanilla before head to her home. Mina was staying at a flat, but had to use a disguise. Knuckles flew back to Angel Island. Rouge entered her place, locked everything and flopped on her bed.

Now, Sonic was not only running through the meadows, but also in the dreams of the girls. Okay, it was normal to Amy and Sally is explainable, but to the others it was a new experience. An intense one, may I say (nope, not what you are thinking). Something was off, and to all of them, the way to fix it was getting as near as possible from sonic.

 **End of chapter 5**

 **I just remembered how hard is to write Bunnie talking. I don't know exactly how her accent is supposed to sound, neither from what region it comes from, so I'm using the comics as a reference. Same thing with Marine. Let me know if there is anything too strange. Thanks for reading, See ya!**


	7. Chapter 6

**whats up, guys. New chapter posted. I don't have a single idea what time you will be seeing this. Time zones. anyway, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 6: Don't let your dreams be dreams**

In the end of a bustling day, anyone would just lay down on bed and have a well-deserved rest, but Blaze wasn't anyone, and wasn't resting at all. She was under her blankets, staring at the ceiling with her eyes wide open. The reason for it was more troublesome than Silver snoring on the next room. She was trying to figure out whatever happened with her one hour ago.

She replayed the scene on her head again and again. The feelings she had when she heard Sonic being threatened, and when Rouge jumped on his arms… oh, how she got mad at seeing this. The nerve of the bat! It clearly should be Blaze in the arms of Sonic and…

'Wait, what in the world was that? Did I really… envy Rouge… over Sonic?'

She shifted on her bed, turning to the right and pulling her blankets closer, her ears twitching a little. The simple thought that she was envy knocked all the sleep from her. Something in her was burning, and it wasn't her flames. This odd new feeling was painful and wonderful at the same time, and she could not rest until she found the cause of it.

In the room above her, a certain raccoon was under blankets, hugging her knees and dealing with her own dilemmas. Marine didn't understand what happened. She was helping Cream get up and went out of the club. Before she could reach outside, she heard some noise and looked through a window. The moment her eyes focused on Sonic, she felt her mind blowing up like a nuke. Her legs trembled and she stood still for whole five minutes. She snapped out of her trance when Blaze called her.

'Come on, girl, just what was that daze back at the club?'

She shook her head and flipped over her belly, putting the pillow over her head. She groaned, annoyed that someone stunned her without even raise a hand. Was it even possible? Maybe the hit she got made more damage than she thought? She flipped again and pressed the pillow in her face, groaning again.

"What the heck in going on…?"

On the center of the city, in the royal apartment, Sally was also suffering from insomnia. She got up and walked to the big panoramic window. She had vision of half of Station Square from there. She looked to her left and saw the local where Eggman attacked in the morning. To her left was the recent fight region. She let out a sigh, than heard footsteps behind her, and a familiar voice, which also sounded tired.

"Couldn't sleep, dear?"

"Neither you, right Bunnie? You really should try. You have spent a lot of energy today"

"I'll survive. I guess none of us is physically tired, am I right?"

Sally let out another sigh.

"Look, Sally. I know ya still have a thang for Sonic, but if he doesn't want it, ya cannot force him to do it. Just look at the last time. You ended slap-"

"I know it Bunnie!" sally turned to her with an upset face. "I am trying to fix things, and I don't need anyone throwing my mistakes at my face."

It was Bunnie's turn to be upset.

"I'm trying ta help yer! Ya should know bettah than to try to change him when he sets his mind"

"Are you implying that I should give up?" Sally stared at Bunnie as if the rabbit was a traitor.

"I'm just sayin' that maybe ya ain't the person for him more"

"Then who would it be? Amy? Mina? ...you, Bunnie?" she gave emphasis on mentioning Bunnie, making it clear that for Sally, she was the least possibility.

The two of them had their fists clenched. They stared at each other for a minute, than Bunnie decided to speak and end this mess of a day putting the sassy princess on her place.

"First, ya should know bettah than anyone that this lame comment of yers don't fazes me. Second… if ya think ya can make Sonic play yer game, go on, be mah guest. But when ya get rejected" Bunnie poked Sally with her normal hand at each word "don't come crying over how unfair he is with ya. I'm tired of it"

Bunnie didn't even let Sally reply. She just turned and went to her bed on the other side of the large room. Sally kept staring at her 'friend' for some seconds, then went to her bed. 'What does she know?' was the last thing that the two thought before falling asleep. As you can imagine, the blue hedgehog was the main topic of their dreams.

On the now roofless Club Rouge, the owner of the place had just called a cleanup service and a construction team to rebuild the place. It would take two weeks and as she predicted, the price was high. She hung up her phone and went to her room, which was intact. Good thing it was in the back of the building. Rouge changed into an white pajama and let her body fall on the bed, letting out a long sigh.

"Come on, Rouge, the boys are supposed to fall head over heels on you, not the opposite…"

She rested the back of her hand on her forehead. Maybe she was ill? Could it be she really overdo on the drinking this night? Bah, she wasn't naïve. Sonic got her attention, all of it.

"Now, to catch that hedgehog, I'll have to deal with 'your highness'… and Rose… _(sigh)_ this will be hard…"

On a rather simple apartment near Speed Highway, Mina was talking with her manager and boyfriend Ash. She asked he could keep luring the media's attention for some more time. He seemed slightly annoyed with the request and asked why. She was supposed to pay a visit to Sonic on his birthday and go back to work on her new album.

"I know, I know, just… one week. I need to relax a little"

"Well, while you are relaxing I have to work hard on making everyone believe you are in a distant island working on your music, something you should be doing right now, by the way"

"Come on Ash, we are ahead of the schedule. One week can't make harm. How is the weather around here?"

"Stormy, dark and very, very wet" Mina could clearly see Ash wasn't having a good time. She felt a little guilty for making her boyfriend do this for her, but right now she could not return. She had to resolve some sensitive matters.

"Please, I'll make it up to you…"

Ash took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright… one week. But then you have to come back-" a thunder sounded in the background. "Scratch that, we will meet in another place"

"Thanks Ash, you are the best"

"I know it"

As he hung up, she felt even guiltier. Mina knew what she wanted to do here and also knew it wasn't right. Even if it was sonic, she already had Ash, so there was no reason to have any doubts. Damn it, this situation happened before, so why did she do it? She let out a sigh.

"Well, I am staying here to discover the reason. I just hope I don't end… finding out more than I was looking for…"

Mina closed the curtains and locked the door. The last thing she wanted was to blow up her cover. She removed the dark colored wig she was using. Her clothes covered her body more than her usual outfits. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep in a short time.

On the outskirts of Station Square, a single house stood in the meadows. It was a two story, the walls were creamy and roof was brown. Some smoke was coming out from the chimney and light came out through the first floor windows. The vicinity was very quiet and safe, just what the owner wanted. Speaking of which, Vanilla was finishing her pre-sleep lemongrass tea. She was also bringing her daughter a cup. She knocked on Cream's door and entered her room. The moment she laid her eyes on the little rabbit she noticed something was off.

"Cream, dear, is everything okay? Did you not have fun at the party?"

"Oh, no mom. It was really fun. I'm just thinking"

Whatever it was, Cream was not comfortable with talking about it, so Vanilla decided it would be best to wait her daughter take her time. Vanilla seated by her side and handed her one tea cup. They blew it a little and sipped their tea, all in silence. Cream thanked her mom and handed the tea cup, covering herself with a blanket after that.

"If you ever need to talk…"

"I know mother, I will ask you"

Vanilla gave Cream a gentle good night kiss on her cheek and got up from the bed. She walked to the door and closed it after she got out. Letting out a worried sigh, she went to the kitchen, placed the cups on the sink and headed back upstairs to her room. Time was passing fast and she would see her child growing up soon. But Vanilla trusted in her daughter, and that made it easy for her to fall asleep.

Cream, on the other hand, was anything but sleepy. Her heart was beating fast and she felt agitated. All of these strange sensations started when she saw mister Sonic outside the club with Marine. For some reason, her heart sunk when she saw Rouge in his arms. Could it be that thing Amy mentioned one time? What was the word… oh, yeah, _crush_. It sounded like a disease and maybe it was. Well, she was feeling strange, so this made sense. Cream had a case of crush, but how and why it was related to Sonic was still to be found out.

Anyway, at least she could rest, now that she knew what was going on. Cream quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face, but a pinky someone didn't have the same luck. Near the center of the city, on a simple apartment, Amy was pacing back and forth on her room.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no… not again…"

Amy was biting her finger while staring at her wardrobe. She lifted her hand a little but quickly held it with the other. Her eyes darted from the wardrobe to any other thing on the room, as if the was some kind of evil locked in there. Hesitatingly, she walked to it and opened the doors. Deep inside was a cardboard box where could be read the words 'Shameful past. Don't open!'

Amy was at breaking point. She slowly opened the box and reached for something inside it even slower. What she got in her hands was a plush toy, but a very specific one. She held the little Sonic the Hedgehog in front of her face.

"Don't have a relapse, don't have a relapse, you have been doing great for three years…"

The more she looked at the toy, the more her will was being destroyed. She lifted the plush to throw it away, and when she was about to launch it over the window, she just made a turn and hugged the toy like there was no tomorrow.

"I have missed you SOOOO MUUUUUCH!"

Amy knew she just ruined all the efforts of three long years controlling her fangirl instincts, but she could not be happier right now. Scratch that, of course she could. Instead of a plush she could be hugging the real Sonic. They would have dates, spend time together, Sonic would ask to marry her and then heaven was the limit. Amy dusted off the plush and put it on a little table near her bed.

She went to her wardrobe, flung some clothes over her head and reached something. Amy quickly jumped on her bed and covered herself. She was doing something she didn't do in a very long time: she was hugging her body pillow which, as you can imagine, had an image of Sonic on it. Amy cuddled the pillow and gave a kiss where would be Sonic's head.

"Good night my darling" and she dozed off.

Some hundred miles away from all of this mess, the blue hedgehog was still running. He didn't came to a conclusion so Sonic thought that he should head back and see how things unfold themselves.

"Relax, Sonic. It's just the girls. Everything will be okay…"

Sonic made a sharp turn and started to head back to Station Square.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Yeah, did it. As you can see, the girls are about to go on hunter mode after our dear blue does the future have in store for Sonic? Well, even I don't know for sure. Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and see ya!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo, what's up guys! finally a new chapter. sorry to take so long on the updates. there are times when I write an entire chapter at once and times when it takes me three whole days. anyway, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 7: Let the games begin**

On the roof of the building, Marine was sitting on the edge, her legs dangling back and forth. She didn't sleep well, but she found herself unable to shut her eyes. Her mind was distant as she stared at the horizon. The dawn from this dimension was like the one she always saw back at her dimension, but different at the same time. As the sun light started to rise behind the outlines of the hills, something got her attention.

A blue streak was moving through the big green carpets that surrounded the city. Presentations were not needed since Marine would recognize the blue blur in any place, especially when he was breaking the sound barrier. Sonic moved through the city using the highways and Marine followed him with her eyes until he was gone.

She didn't knew why, but something inside her was telling that she had to talk with him, play some games, go out, anything that could keep Sonic close to her. It really was upsetting her. Not that she didn't enjoy his company, but right now Marine couldn't think in a single thing that she wanted to do without him involved. Getting up, she stood on the edge of the roof, staring some more at the rising sun as a breeze blew her locks.

She decided that she would follow her guts. It never failed before so it would not start now, right? Right. She jumped from the edge to the roof and ran to the staircases, stopping at the seventh floor. She got to her room and quickly took a shower. She got a new change of clothes (imagine a wardrobe with lots of lime green tops and black shorts) and rushed her teeth. In no time she was on the ground floor running and making some people trip. Then she came to the hard part: finding the blue guy.

Meanwhile, Mina was getting up. She took a refreshing shower, singing some of her songs. She had to keep it low though, otherwise she would draw unwanted attention. Putting on her disguise, Mina went to the ground floor where she could get a free breakfast. As she chewed a toast, she wondered how to resolve her dilemma. She had to be near Sonic so that way she would confirm her suspicions, rather prove them to be false.

That, of course, was easier said than done, but she never had achieved anything by standing still. She bid farewell to the lady on the counter and went outside. She looked to her sides, thinking of where to go, more like where Sonic could be.

"Well, he is not one to be at the same place for too long. I 'll end finding him eventually"

Mina and marine weren't the only ones to wake up early. The royal apartment only had one person occupying it right now. The other one was two floors down sparring with a reinforced sandbag. Even though Bunnie had her cybernetics, she liked to keep herself in a good fit, so she made some jogging, stretching and fight training. Plus, she being physically strong meant she would get less tired after using her cybernetics.

As she punched the sandbag, she remembered when she first had to fight. She was just taking care of her farm when some robots came out of nowhere and captured her for robotizing. She would be long gone if it wasn't for Sonic showing up and saving her. Of course, some damage was made, but even when she was at her worst moments, Sonic was there to help her.

"Hmm, we used to practice togethah. It wasn't everyone that could keep up with him…"

Bunnie's mind wandered for some time, remembering the nice and tough moments they passed through. She came back from dreamland when she remembered last night and her 'talk' with Sally. The punches and kicks she was dealing became stronger and she had an upset face.

"So, say again how he is so unfair with ya princess… say how hard ya try to fix things… as if this was somethang ya can put togethah and all is okay. Hunf… like ya're the best of all, the only girl he could be with" Bunnie was venting her frustrations through her fists now. Good thing it was a sandbag and not Sally in front of her.

"Can't he choose if he want to be with someone…? Can't he get someone else? CAN'T HE CHOOSE ME?!" on that last phrase, Bunnie punched the sandbag strong enough to make it fly. She sighed and ran a hand on her head when she noticed the hole in it, pouring sand all over the floor. At least she got more relaxed.

Bunnie went to the bathroom and took a warm shower, letting the water wash her tensed up body. She would show Sally that she could not boss around like that just because she was royalty.

Speaking of which, Sally just got up and noticed Bunnie's bed empty. She frowned as she remembered last night. It was a sore spot for her and Bunnie knew it. She thought that she could trust on her friend, but it seemed she was mistaken.

Sally looked through the wide window, gazing at the dawn. She saw a blue streak crossing the streets and brought a hand to her chest.

"Sonic… You keep running. When will you slow down so I can be at your side?" Sally knew Sonic. He would not stop if didn't have a good reason, and she was trying her best to make amends. He was just too stubborn to accept she was sorry let her in again in his life. But she wouldn't give up, and she would make him understand that she cared the most for him, even if it meant getting some obstacles out of the way.

Let's focus for some time on the blue hedgehog. Six a.m. and Sonic reached his house. He just opened the door and his phone rang. He closed the door after him and went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sonic, good morning"

"Morning, Rouge" he let out a yawn.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I didn't have any sleep at all…"

"You, more than anyone, should rest well, you know. Anyway, are you free this Thursday?"

"I guess so, what gives?"

"Well, the party didn't end very well. I wanted to make out- I mean- make up for you so, what about we go out for dinner?"

"Umm… alright, but you know, you don't need to do this"

"It's okay, I've got a reserve at Black Diamond last week and I wanted to use it"

"When should I be by your place?"

"About 8 p.m. is good"

"Alright, see you in two days"

"Don't take so long to come by~"

As Rouge hung up she cheered. Now that she had a date with Sonic she could focus on how to get his attention totally on her. "Hmm, what to wear…? Well, if nothing fits, go shopping!" The white bat left her room flying through the window and went to the mall.

Sonic went to the kitchen and made an instant coffee. He would need some extra energy since he didn't sleep. He quickly drank the coffee and went outside again. He was going to see if the girls were alright and what happened last night. Sonic went first to Amy's place. He used the stairs and stopped at the fourth floor. He knocked on Amy's door and called her.

Some noise came from inside and soon Amy opened the door, just enough so she could put her head out.

"Oh, hi Sonic! What brings you here so early?" 'Not that I don't like it'

"Hey Ames. Well, I wanted to talk to you, maybe hang out a little. Can I come in?"

"NO! I mean, erm… It's a huge mess here and I'm cleaning up so, maybe later…?"

She was screaming internally for refuse an opportunity to hang out with Sonic, especially because HE asked her. But then again, this could be the last time if Sonic ever saw the new 'decorations' Amy had. He looked a bit concerned and Amy almost changed her mind, but he said that it was okay and he would call her another time.

As he went down the stairs she let out a huge sigh. That was dangerously close. Amy closed the door after her and stared at her residence. How could she explain to Sonic all the pictures of him on the walls, the giant poster on the ceiling over her bed, the collection of plush toys she had, the 'Sonic the Hedgehog body Pillow' and… Was that a little altar inside her wardrobe? When did she redecorate her place?

Anyway, that all would cease to exist the moment she finally gets Sonic, and this time, she was going to catch him for good.

Oblivious to the hazards creeping over him, Sonic decided to pay a visit to Blaze. Once on the ninth floor, he knocked at Blaze's door. He called for her and when he got five minutes full of silence, he knocked on Silver's door.

"I'm coming. Oh, hello Sonic. Pretty early to pay a visit"

"I guessed Blaze would be already awake by now. Do you know where she went to?"

"I don't think she got out. Did you knock on the door?"

"Yeah, but she didn't answered"

"Hmm, maybe she is still sleeping. You could wait here some time so when she wakes up… oh, hang in there"

Silver went to pick up his phone. Sonic stared as Silver looked to him and ahead, every ten seconds. Silver hung up the phone and went to the door.

"Oh, I just remembered, she said something about… training this morning. She… didn't say where she went to, though" Silver seemed a bit uneasy but sonic let it pass. The blue hedgehog thanked and dashed down the stairs. Silver made sure we was gone and stood in front of Blaze's door.

"You know, if you didn't want to talk, you could have said it to him"

"I know…" Blaze's voice sounded through the door.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm not… I don't know either…"

She leaned her back on the door and let her body slide down. She heard Silver go back to his room saying that he was up to talk if she wanted. Right now, she had to take actions, but her mind could not focus on what to do. She let out a sigh.

Back to sonic, he wasn't making any progress with his plan. Actually, things seemed stranger than before. Anyway, he would have to think more about it later. Duty called him as a group of bank robbers was on the run. Sonic made turn to the left and dashed through one street until he reached an avenue, just in time to see the thieves in the car passing by.

In three seconds Sonic was running by the side of the car. When the driver noticed the blue hedgehog outside he almost lost control. Sonic made a gesture to stop. The group made a gesture too, though more violent. They tried to shoot at Sonic with assault rifles, but he just dodged the bullets by doing a spin dash. The driver sped up, but of course, that was no problem.

Between dodging bullets and outrunning the car, stopping this bunch of idiots would be a cakewalk. Sonic dashed ahead of them, running backwards. Faster than they could react, the hedgehog spin dashed through the windshield and knocked the thug on the passenger's seat. He pushed the hand brake, resulting in a harsh stop and the thieves hitting their heads.

The dizzy group tried to get away by foot, but they didn't walk ten steps and they all were down in the floor. The police soon came to arrest the group, but by that moment Sonic was long gone. He also helped a cat stuck in a tree and rescued a worker from falling of a crane. With all this action, he was starving. As he dashed to the chili dog stand, Sonic spotted a familiar face.

"Hey! Mi- You there, with the black hair!"

Mina turned around and saw Sonic waving at her. She gleamed with happiness and gestured Sonic to follow her. The avenue was crowded and people could suspect of something seeing Sonic with an unknown girl.

As they walked through less bustling streets, Sonic and Mina talked. Sonic was still starving and when Mina's stomach made a huge noise, they decided to eat something in a near restaurant. Sonic got two chili dogs and Mina ordered grilled chicken with French fries. They kept talking while eating their food.

"So, Mina, how's Ash?"

"He's fine. A little bit busy, but fine"

"And you also have been busy, I guess"

"Yeah, you can say that" she held a blank face for a minute, her mind distant.

"You didn't have much time to rest, right?"

"What…? Oh, sorry, I got distracted. Well, between my new album and… my relationship with Ash… I think I'm a little worn out"

"Did you two…"

"Oh, no, we didn't argue or anything like that. Well, not directly… The thing is, he's my manager and boyfriend, so it's hard to know which hole Ash is playing some times. There're times when I think nothing is good enough to him…"

She let her head fall a little, but she shot up when she felt Sonic holding her hand. She looked surprised with the sudden gesture and her heart skipped a beat. He had a gentle smile on his face.

"Don't let it slow you down. You are an amazing singer and a really wonderful person. If someone can put up with this kind of situation, this person is you. Plus, I'm sure Ash just wants the best for you and does what he can to take care of you."

Mina was speechless. As Sonic's voice sounded in her ears, she felt like all the weight on her shoulders was lifted and the feeling of his warm hand was warm and soothing. The world around her blurred and the only thing on focus was the blue hedgehog. She could kiss him right now. Actually, she would do it, wasn't for Sonic asking what she was doing.

Mina came back to her senses and noticed she was leaning on the table dangerously close to his face. Her cheeks became red and she quickly backed from him, looking thought the window to hide her blush. There were some minutes of silence. When she turned to him to try to explain what had just occurred, she heard a bang outside the place they were.

The sudden noise scared the duo, Mina mostly. They turned around to see an orange raccoon waving at them, rather at Sonic.

"Marine?"

"Sonic! How are you going, mate?"

She didn't let Sonic answer as she ran into the restaurant and jumped on the seat next to the hedgehog, not paying attention to the mongoose across the table. She started to read the menu.

"So, what is the cracker of today so we can stuff our faces?"

"Ahem… I think we never were presented?" Mina tried to have Marine's attention and dismiss the obnoxious raccoon as soon as possible. Marine looked over her menu and spotted Mina. She leaned closer to Sonic and said "Hey, Sonic, who is the weirdo?"

"Excuse me?! Who are YOU?"

"Girls, keep it low. You see, Mina, this is-"

"Marine is the name, but the question is who you are, Sheila, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Mi- I mean- it doesn't concern to you. Now, if you didn't notice, me and Sonic here are having some private talk. Can you go now?"

"Oh, when you say like that. How about… no, I'm sticking with my mate Son-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough" Sonic whispered so no one around could hear. "Mina, this is Marine the Raccoon, a friend of mine. Marine, meet Mina Mongoose, world famous popstar"

"A POPST-mmmffm!" Sonic muffled Marine's mouth. The girl could really be noisy. When she calmed down Sonic told that Mina was here under cover because of her popularity. The raccoon nodded and Sonic removed his hand. After two minutes, Mina talked again.

"Are you not going to leave?"

"Why would I? I didn't even ordered anything"

"Well, do it on other table"

"For what reason?"

"Me and Sonic came here first" Mina said was it was pretty obvious, and it was, but that was the main reason Marine showed up.

Since she left the apartment this morning, she looked around for Sonic. After hearing about the bank robbers, she was sure Sonic would go and stop them. She ran to where the pursuit would pass by and managed to follow the hedgehog after he beat the thugs. The moment Marine saw him getting near some random girl her heart almost stopped.

She followed the two until they reached the restaurant. She looked at the duo across the road as they ate and chatted. She almost jumped when she saw Sonic holding the stranger's hand, deciding to do something before the girl had the opportunity.

The hedgehog made Marine fell all shivery and her heart would be doing leaps, wasn't it biologically impossible. The sensation was wonderfully annoying and she felt she was ill. The mongoose, on the other hand, gave her a strange feeling on the pit of her stomach, and it wasn't the famous 'butterflies' she heard some silly girls talking about. She felt like she would go sick just staring at… 'Wait? Sick? That's it!'

"Hey, Sonic! I've got an awesome idea! Let's go to this place called Twinkle Park!"

"Twinkle Park?"

"Yeah! I heard that if you endure a ride in a spinning attraction without throwing up, you get a free pass for all the toys"

While Marine held a gleaming smile, sonic stared at her as if pondering the idea while Mina was looking at the raccoon like she had grown a second head. Before the mongoose could object to it, Sonic voiced a half-positive answer and that was enough to Marine to drag him out of the restaurant.

Since Marine was shorter than him, Sonic was almost falling on the ground. He almost forgot to pay the bill, and just left some money on the table. "Keep the change!" he screamed to the waitress before being dragged through the door.

"Sonic, wait! Oh, that brat…" Mina dashed after them, leaving the other customers wondering what just happened.

In no time they were in front of Twinkle Park. Marine pointed to an attraction next to the entrance. The toy seemed like a giant dish with seats on the inner part. The trio entered the attraction, much to Mina's dislike, but she would not let a little raccoon get in her way to Sonic. 'Ash, forgive that thought'

They bucked their belts and the thing started to spin. At first it was slow, but the giant dish revved up pretty quickly, making a lot of people go dizzy and sick. After the toy stopped they got out, Sonic seeming unaffected, Marine walking in little circles and giggling, while Mina was staggering and with a hand on her mouth.

Anyway, none of them puked so they got free pass to every attraction in the park. The moment the crossed the entrance Marine held Sonic's hand again and dragged him along to the first toy she saw. She was saying they had to move fast if they ever wanted to ride on every one of them.

"Everyone?! It will take the whole day, your little-"

"So be it. I intend to spend some fine time with my dear blue friend here, so if you not gonna stick with us you're free to leave. And just for your information, I'm no ankle-biter, I'm 11 already. Come on Sonic, this will be ripper!"

Marine stuck her tongue and dragged Sonic to another spinning attraction. This one seemed like a hat with lots of chairs hanging from it by strings. Mina wasn't' giving up, but seeing the toy they were going she let out a sigh. "This is going to be a loooong day…"

Now, imagine the scene, everyone in the contraption feeling like they would be ejected at any time. Sonic was actually having fun, but he was used to this much of acceleration. Marine was laughing like there was no tomorrow and Mina could only scream and hold tight on the strings that seemed so weak.

After that Marine lead them to the bumper cars. Needless to say, there was a subtle fight between Mina and Marine. The slightly shaken group went to another toy, this one being a big boat suspended that went back and forth. 'Great. More swinging…' Mina felt like the raccoon was doing that on purpose. 'This Sheila just won't throw up! Talk about stubbornness'

The thing started to swing back and forth and soon they were upside down and doing full spins. Again, Sonic was having fun, while Mina was screaming and holding on her seat, and Marine laughed at the panicked mongoose. And so on the day went. They rode on rollercoasters, slingshot-like contraptions, and free falling toys with the height of a tower, more spinning attractions and water rides.

The afternoon was ending and since the wild rides were ending they went to the game stands. Mina had her wig all messy and she almost let it fall a lot of times during the day. Her fur was all fuzzy, but it was worth since she got to be at Sonic's side half of the rides. She took the opportunity to cling tight on the hedgehog, not that she wasn't scared. Every time this happened Marine held a glare as if she wanted to melt the mongoose's head.

While on the game stands, they carried on a cold war for getting the attention of the hedgehog. He, of course, didn't notice a thing. Sonic was actually more worried about showing his skills in the games, as he tossed rings on sticks. The girls were almost tossing the rings at each other. They competed to show who was better and impress Sonic, but both weren't very good at the games.

When they heard a whistle, they turned around to see said hedgehog holding a lot of prizes, from hats to variated sizes of plush toys. A little yellow rabbit girl poked him and asked if he could help her win a prize at knock-the-tin-cans game. Sonic saw the kid staring at a panda bear and he was holding one, so he just handed it to her. The girl flashed a wide smile and thanked him, running to her mother. He turned around and saw a crowd of kids with pleading eyes looking at him.

"A hero's work never ends…" Sonic had to play more games in order to help the little kids. He was winning prizes all over the place. In the shooting stands, knocking cans, tossing rings on sticks, hitting targets with darts and even on a test of strength. He was sure Amy or Bunnie could knock the weight way higher than him, but at least he made the bell ring. On this last one he got two brown teddy bears. The manager of the stands gave the extra prize and asked to Sonic to stop before the park went bankrupt. After all, Sonic wasn't paying for anything.

"Hey, you two didn't think I forgot about you, did you?" Sonic handed the bears to the girls. Mina was just delighted with the gesture Sonic made, not only for her, but to so many children. Marine was also proud of him, but she wasn't going to get all mushy over him like Mina. But then again, maybe she should start now.

Mina was leading now and heading for an attraction Marine could not stand, for a lot of reasons. The hideous Tunnel of Love. The raccoon stayed out since she didn't have a pair and going with Sonic would be was to strange for her. Much to her dislike, Mina wasn't so ashamed. On the way in to it, the lady in the entrance made a comment about how they made such a cute couple, making Sonic stutter some 'we're just friends' phrases.

The boat they had to ride was pretty little, so they had to be very, very close. The tunnel was slightly dark and had some pink and red lights around. Be it the lack of space or the painfully slow ride, Sonic was getting more nervous by the minute, and so was Mina, but for other reasons. Sonic tried to bring something as a subject to talk, but that proved pretty hard.

"Sooo… enjoying the day?"

"Oh… pretty much. There were somethings I'd rather not have passed by, but all in the all it was… nice…?"

"I suppose you don't go well with a lot of spins"

"Yeah… you can say that, heheh…"

The mood isn't the better, don't you think? Well, it gets worse. Sonic was looking to his left while Mina was staring at him and when he turned to her she faced the other side. He looked away again and Mina looked at his hand, almost touching her. Her heart raced. She then made the unthinkable. She put her hand over his and held it. Okay, predictable, but she had a boyfriend, so she shouldn't be holding hands with other guys. This was also pretty clear to Sonic was he got surprised with the sudden move.

"Mina…? Are you okay?"

She gulped. His voice made her brain work in ways she didn't want. She held his hand a little stronger and faced him.

"Mina… what's going-"

"I- I need- I have to-"

"You have to what? What's going on…?"

"Well, you see… I have been thinking and… all this thinking lead me to some things…" she scooted closer to him and Sonic backed off to the limit of the boat.

"Things have been pretty hard lately… and I have been under so much pressure… I want to say I… I really needed this timeout…" she scooted closer again, leaving him no exit.

"Glad I could help… don't you think you're a little bit too close…?"

She took of her wig and let out her hair shaking it a bit. She held Sonic's other hand in hers.

"You helped me more than you imagine. But at the same time… I have now a really serious doubt… and I have to make a decision quick"

"Don't rush this things. I know it's ironic that I'm saying it but-" she leaned closer to his face suddenly.

"I think I have made it. I'm feeling a lot of things right now… all thanks to you… I fell happy, rested, warm…" she was leaning over Sonic at each word and he backed off as much as he could, at at this rate he would end flipping the boat over.

"Mi-Mina, I know some times things can get pretty stressing, but you know, there are always people that are there to help, like Ash"

"… for-forget Ash… ri-right now… I cannot think on any other person… besides you…" she was closing her eyes. Sonic knew deep inside what she was up to, but he could not and didn't want to believe it.

"Mina… MINA! You already have someone, you already have a boyfriend!"

She stared at him with her eyelids half-closed. He could feel her breathing.

"… yeah… I have a boyfriend… but the one I have in my heart… is you Sonic"

She said it. She said it but Sonic was in profound denial. This wasn't right. They already settled this a long time ago, so why was she doing it. Well, that wasn't the right time to think about it. Mina was on the verge of kissing him and Sonic would not forgive himself if he made something like this. He then pulled a fast trick by shifting his weight making Mina lose her balance. He turned her around on the seat and leaped off the boat on the side of the tunnel where he spotted an emergency door.

Dashing out of the attraction, he went to another part of the park. Marine saw him and called for him, but to no avail. Mina came out a minute later and looked for Sonic. She only saw Marine and noticed she had something on her hand. The raccoon turned back and glared at the mongoose. "What is wrong with you, you- you- you… ARGH! SONIC, WAIT UP! "

Marine ran after Sonic dropping what she had in hands. Mina looked at it and gasped. It seemed that the tunnel had some cameras and in her hands were photos of her and Sonic pretty close to each other. In one of them they were so close it seemed they were about to kiss, except for the panicked face Sonic had. 'Even nervous he looks beautiful…'

Mina ripped the other photos, but kept that last one for herself. Maybe she had been to forward on sonic and made him nervous. Maybe it was the fact that she was still Ash's girlfriend, technically. The point was, she messed up, but at least Sonic knew how she felt. She was sure they would be able to clarify things and then get together. Yep, sounds like a plan.

Being outside, of course Marine saw the photos, and the moment she laid her eyes on the image of Mina getting frisky over Sonic, she almost let out some cussing she heard from some guys at a bar back at her home island. Oh, she was mad for sure, and just when she was about to storm into the damn tunnel and kick some butt Sonic came out of it running aimlessly.

She looked around for Sonic, but didn't find him in the crowd. How could she miss a blue hedgehog in an open place? She caught a glimpse of blue over the dense crowd and made her way through it squeezing and pushing some people aside. Went Marine came on the other side, she only saw a blue balloon. 'Awesome… where are you, Son-'

She found Sonic leaning in one of the support beams of a huge Ferris wheel, his arms crossed over his chest and his head down staring at the dirt. She got near him and tried to think about a subject to talk, any subject. Since nothing came she would have to do a direct approach.

"Um… Sonic… are you-"

"I'm okay Marine, just a little bit confused…"

"Oh… Did-" she hesitated, fearing the response to her next answer "Did something happen back there at the… tunnel of…" she could not say the stupid name of this stupid attraction.

"Don't worry about it Marine, just… let it be. I guess I ended your fun day…"

"What? NO?! I mean, the-there's still time, they keep open until 10 p.m."

"Have we ridden on all the toys?"

"Umm…" Marine was pretty sure there was no other attraction to go, except one. She looked up and then faced Sonic with a somewhat shy smile on her face. She pointed up and said "We didn't try this one yet…"

In the line to wheel there were lots of couples, which made Marine uneasy, not that she would show or admit it. Sonic was oblivious to the anxious raccoon by his side. Actually, going on that thing with Marine could pretty much help him clear his head, even though he was sure she liked daring contraptions rather than slow moving toys.

They sat on the cabin facing each other. The wheel was really big so it didn't stop spinning, going in a steady motion. Marine was panicking inside and it was starting to surface. Besides the muffled sounds coming from the park bellow, there was complete silence. Sonic stared bellow through the window and Marine stared at Sonic. His chest rising and falling in a steady pace, his lime green eyes reflecting the lights from outside, every single aspect of him had her most attention.

She snapped out of her trance when she noticed Sonic was looking at her with his head slightly tilted. She looked to her side suddenly to hide the blush she had on her cheeks. She was feeling like a boiling teapot. Marine yelped when she looked at Sonic again and saw his face pretty close to hers.

"You seem to be getting a fever. Maybe I should get you to tour apartment…"

"No! I- I'm fine!"

"If you say so. Hey, looked at this, Marine" Sonic pointed to outside and when she looked around, she let out a 'wow'. From the highest point in the wheel she could see all Twinkle Park and a lot of Station Square. The colorful lights were endearing, and so was the blue boy at her side.

"It's beautiful don't you think?"

"Yeah… you are… I mean- yes they are!"

Marine was losing her control and on verge of doing something stupid. She looked back at Sonic. He was sitting again with his hands in the back of his head. She could jump on his lap and plant a kiss on his inviting lips right now. 'What the heck am I thinking?!' She shook her head. 'But… we're all alone… and there's no one looking at us… maybe…' Marine came closer and stood in front of him.

Sonic looked at her and raised an eyebrow. The raccoon had an uneasy and uncertain look on her face, but whatever it was she pushed away. Her eyes were full with determination and locked on him. Suddenly she jumped on the seat, putting her feet beside his waist and her hands on the sides of his head. She gulped and looked again in his eyes, getting closer to his face. 'What the am I doing?!'

'What the heck is she doing?!' Sonic was almost flipping. Was today the day to assault blue hedgehogs? He then got distracted with some eerie lights coming from the cabin after them. He pointed to it and Marine looked at it. What they saw was the said cabin with flames inside it and, guess what, a lavender feline pressing her face and hands on the glass. The cat noticed the attention of the duo and quickly turned around, finally acknowledging the fire show she accidentally had set on.

"What…" was the only thing the two managed to say. They got out their cabin and while the firefighters came to control the situation, they saw a figure jumping from the burning cabin. They made a dash to it but she was gone. They were sure it was Blaze because, well, how many pyrokinetic cats did they know?

Anyway, Mina was nowhere to be found either. Sonic wanted to clear up what happened earlier, but it seemed he would have to do it another day. That left him with only one task: get Marine to her home. The trip was silent and fast, with Marine clinging on his back while he was running. He left her at the entrance and dashed away saying goodbye.

Marine entered the building, came up the stairs, got into her room and leaped on her bed, hugging the teddy bear Sonic gave to her. She let out a sigh. 'Almost…' In her mind, she replayed the scene again and again, their lips almost touching. As for our dear mongoose, she went to her home early. Right now she was on her bed, staring at the photo she got. She dozed off holding it tight against her chest.

As for Sonic, he now had more problems than when this all started. He would never make a move on Mina, after all that they passed together. He knew she was happy with Ash and that the guy loved her deeply. Sure, things could be hard sometimes, Mina being a popstar, but what she implied on the tunnel, leave Ash for him. Something had to be wrong in this. And let's not forget the stunt Marine tried to do. If he didn't believe in Mina's words, Sonic was in complete denial to the actions of the raccoon. Just to add fuel to the fire, there was the incident involving Blaze.

The hedgehog reached his house. He entered and closed the door behind him, going straight to his bedroom. He flopped on his bed and let everything that happened on the day go away. He didn't rested well so right now he just wanted some deserved sleep.

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **woooow, that got bigger than I though. Hope you enjoy bigger chapters. if you do, I'll try to make the next like this one. Thanks for reading, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm SORRY for taking so LONG to post this chapter. I really forgot to work on him. Until here I was just posting chapters that were already done, but now I'll finish one and post it on sequence. Because of that, some chapters can take more time to be posted. Anyway, this week I'm in a short vacation so I'll try to speed things up a little. Now, for the story.**

 **Chapter 8: a royal mess**

An entire day passed and she thought very well about it. There was no reason for him to be so stiff on the matter. What happened cannot not be changed but that doesn't mean there are no new beginnings. She would show him that she was serious and help him heal. It was clear to her that Sonic was still hurt, even if he didn't show it. She could see through his smiles and felt guilty for breaking such a great heart.

A proof of his endless goodness was that they were still friends after all the damage she made him suffer. Sonic had always been there to save her, to offer a friend shoulder in the most dread moments and even now he would keep his well-known slime in his face, despite any scars he hid from everyone.

That's why she had to fix things. She was determined to break the shell he got himself into and when she did it, they would finally be able to be together again. This was his right place, with her, as her place was by his side. Forget about royal duties, crowns and whatever the kingdom could throw at her, Sally was destined to be with Sonic. It was not because someone or a prophecy said so, but because she made her own destiny.

This resolution gave her a boost to take action. Right now she was going to meet Sonic at the park and make her intentions clear as crystal. She called him this morning and said it was important. Since then she got really nervous. Maybe she should not be so incisive and let him some space to…

'No. If I let a single gap open he will run away. Be strong Sally' she shook her head, keeping away any possible doubt. She leaned on a tree and waited, looking at the grass field in front of her. Soon she spotted a blue streak moving around. It slowed down and stopped near her. Sonic had a blank expression. He wasn't annoyed nor angry, but also wasn't pleased to talk with her since he could guess what it was about.

"Look, Sally, if you're going to insist in us I better warn you this isn't a good time to discuss-"

He was about to leave just from reading her face, but she got a hold of his arm.

"We have to discuss it sometime and you know it, so why do you keep avoiding the facts?"

Sonic turned and faced her. He seemed a little bit more serious now.

"Facts? What facts? The fact that I wasn't enough for you, that I got all the blame for being 'selfish'? Maybe it is the fact that I have to be under your control?"

"The fact that I LOVE you!" Sally was holding back tears. She knew this talk could easily turn into an argument, but it had to be done.

"So you expect me to just hear it, say we're good and are a couple again?"

"Is it too hard to ask?"

Sonic threw his hand up in the air. As if it was that simple. There was a time when he wanted to just let it all go and start things again with Sally. Deep inside he knew he still wanted to do so, but he lost his trust in her and even though he tried his best to believe in her, some part of him would not let him. He leaned on the tree, Sally staring at him.

She approached him and took one of his hands, caressing it.

"I know you don't fully trust me Sonic, but… please, let me be in your life again… and I'll make things get better, I promise"

"(sigh) This isn't in your power alone to do so, princess or not, Sally…"

Sally's heart sunk at his words. These ones hurt more because she knew it, and also because Bunnie said it to her other times. Anyway, the chipmunk leaned her head in his chest. Since he didn't reacted against it, she entwined her hands in his, keeping the silence between the two. A gush of wind blew, shaking the leaves of the tree.

"Forgive me, Sonic…"

"I have already forgiven you Sal, but I don't think I want to go back…"

She leaned closer to his face, but he stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders. Sonic already had too many girls in this position by now. Before he could say anything, he noticed that the slightly cold breeze turned warmer. Actually, it suddenly got hot.

The two of them looked up to the sky. The sun wasn't the source so what could turn the place into a furnace like that? Sonic noticed something strange near them. There was a pile of ashes where it used to be a bush and some of the twigs were still on fire. Again the lavender cat came to his mind.

He looked around, searching for any signs of Blaze, and saw a figure in the distance running away from where he was. Also, it seemed that as this someone moved by, the grass around it was drying out. Sonic was going to make a run for it but Sally held him again.

"Hey! Are you simply going to leave me here?"

"Not now Sal, something seems fishy here and I need to find out what it is"

"Will you ever stop to be so stubborn…?"

Looking down a little, he questioned her "What about you…?" With that Sonic dashed away, leaving a half angry, half sad Sally to stare at the little trail of dust he left as he ran.

Sonic got to the edge of the park following the dry grass path until it ended. Whoever it was, it seemed to jump over the fence and head to who knows where in the city. Sonic snapped his fingers and dashed away. Once he was distant, something in top of a tree moved. The head of a cat poked out of the leaves, staring at the direction the hedgehog went.

Back at his home, Sonic was now laying on his couch. He had a lot to think about and he felt mentally tired. With so many things buried in the past coming back from the grave, he needed to vent off, cool his head so he could sort things out. The phone rang, knocking Sonic out of his thinking. He got up and took it.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Hey, sugah-hog, its Bunnie… umm, are ya free right now?"

"… yeah, I guess so"

"Oh, nice. I'm staying at the royal apartments and they have a fine gym around here. I was thinking if ya don't wanna pass by and, I don't know, train a little…?"

Sonic wondered why the sudden and uncommon request, but he decided to go, for old times' sake. Bunnie on the other side was mentally hitting her head in the wall for making such a poor excuse to call the hedgehog, so she got surprised when she got a positive answer.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since the last wrestle we had. You said yourself it was hard to get in touch with me"

"I said it, didn't I?"

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute"

"Wait, maybe ya should come a little lat-"Bunnie only noticed Sonic hung off when she heard a knock on the gym's door. She put the phone down and opened the door to find Sonic with a smirk across his face.

"What took you so long?"

She smiled herself. Of course the hedgehog would show off. Since he was that fast she guessed there was no was Sally could spot him. The girl would flip if she ever saw Sonic here, with Bunnie of any other people.

The two of them walked to a ring in the center of the gym. Since she was already practicing when she called him, Bunnie waited as Sonic did some stretching. She could not help but gaze at him flexing his muscles. Sonic was no buff guy but his body was well defined and seeing the hedgehog exposing his physical features was making it hard to Bunnie not to drool over herself. Before he turned around she snapped out and tried to look calm.

Bunnie assumed a fighting stance while Sonic just hopped a little in his place, his hands loose at his sides.

"Too overconfident, aren't ya?"

Sonic let out a chuckle "Say it for yourself"

"Oh, shut up, will ya?!" Bunnie lunged at Sonic, throwing jabs and hooks, which Sonic dodged easily. She kept in the offensive picking up her pace and dealing kicks in his midsection, but Sonic kept dodging her attacks. She faked a punch made a round house kick almost hitting Sonic, who lost his balance for a second. He jumped back and smirked at Bunnie.

"You sure have been practicing"

"Do ya think I slowed down?" she started another attack, this one with more ample blows, keeping some more distance between she and Sonic. He ducked a kick, rolled to her back and gave her a flick in her head.

The rabbit swung her cybernetic arm back but again Sonic ducked, this time flipping her ears in the front of her eyes. Bunnie threw some punches blindly forward, missing Sonic for a whole meter.

"What's the big deal, blue? Do ya think I need ya to hold back?"

"Nope, I was just playing, but if you want me serious…"

Sonic raised his fists just a little and faked a straight dashed, actually making a turn to Bunnie left. This move made her open her defense a little and Sonic hit a light blow in her abs section. The rabbit stepped back a little. She forgot the hedgehog had a habit to pull surprise moves while fighting.

They kept fighting for some time. Bunnie would be mostly in the offensive, throwing punches and kicks at Sonic and missing most of them. Anyway, she kept pressuring the hedgehog until they reached a corner, just to Sonic make a slick move and knock her to the ground. This happened three more times and now Bunnie was breathing heavily, while Sonic didn't seem tired at all.

"Shall we make a break?"

" _puff_ … no way… _puff_ … I only… _puff_ … got started" she resumed her fighting stance, challenging the hedgehog.

"Alright, if you say so…" with that Sonic dashed at Bunnie and made her spin like a twister. The dizzy rabbit got easily caught in a headlock. In this position she wasn't able to release his grasp.

"Give up, Bunnie! Just throw the towel"

"Nevah!" using her cybernetic arm, Bunnie got a hold of Sonic and flipped him over her head, making him fall on his back in the floor. She then jumped on him and pinned his arms on the ground with her hands while her legs held his lower section.

"hahahahah, I give up, I give up! Have mercy!"

"Ya are lucky I am a good gal, sugah-hog"

"Yeah, now, can I get up?"

This made Bunnie realize the compromising position they were right now. She quickly scrambled out of him and got up, looking aside to hide the deep blush in her face. The simple fact that she was on top of him for some seconds was enough to send waves of electricity through her body. She shook her head and got out of the ring, gushing water from a bottle in her head and neck.

'Be cool, Bunnie, take it easy, be smooth as a feathah'

"You sure are in your best shape Bunnie" Sonic patted her in her back which got Bunnie by surprise. Her head shot up and she thanked him looking to the sides. They sat on a bench and talked while they rested.

"You know, I have been through some things recently and all this training helped me vent off some stress. Thanks for the invite Bunnie"

"Yer welcome. But what is it that is worrying ya so much?"

"A lot of things, actually, but let's not talk about it. How about you say when you learned to throw someone like that?"

"Oh, that. Well, I have been practicing some martial arts since… since… since me and 'twan…"

The smile Bunnie had in her face until now completely vanished. She looked at the ground, her eyes distant and void.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up"

"Don't worry, Sonic, It'll pass, some day… maybe…"

He gently put his hand on her shoulder. Right now he had his own problems but that didn't mean he could not listen to his friend. "How it happened?"

" _sigh_ … as I said before, we found out too many differences between us. Foh example, I wanted to move from the city and start a new farm while he insisted in keep in the city because of his duties with the crown"

"Yeah, he always made clear that he wanted to join the royal guard"

"And it's not only this. I keep training because it makes me feel good but I sure wait foh the time when the world will be at peace. He keeps telling that the kingdom should always be ready to deal with any threats, even if they don't exist"

"So much concern with the threat of a shadow"

"Yeah, and he would keep hours and hours in these meetings with the war council, completely fohgeting about me, his wife! I mean, I know what all this mean for him, with his father and all but… _sniff_ " Bunnie was about to let the tears she was holding back roll free over her face, but then she got surprised again by Sonic as the hedgehog wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I am really sorry that it came to that point Bunnie. You two seemed to have everything to be the happiest couple around. It's sad, I know, but can you imagine how your life would be if you never noticed these things? Or if you just tried to ignore and fake happiness? Relationships only work if both parts win, otherwise someone will end hurt"

He held her close as she poured her sadness and frustration through her eyes. Bunnie rested her head in his chest and let the hedgehog envelop her in his warm embrace. She realized that she held all this feelings for too long and hurt her. More than that, just when she was thinking no one could understand her or be at her side, Sonic came to her.

And he wasn't like all the other people. They would say that Antoine was a fool to let her go, but she knew they were telling half-truths. Knowing her origins and the family Antoine came from, of course she would be target of gossips. She was the crazy one in this story. And despite all this, here was Sonic, listening to her and truly caring about how she felt.

Going back in time, whenever she had a problem he would be one of the first, if not the only, to come and see if she was okay and needed help. Always with his big and open heart, he did what he could to support her in the situations he passed on her life. Surely, the hedgehog was a constant presence in her life.

A proof of it was that right now she was soaking him with her tears and he was holding her tight like she would fall in pieces if he ever let go of her. Actually, Bunnie felt exactly that way. Once again she was turning herself to her ever present and dear friend. But now something seemed different. Maybe she was needy because of Antoine? No, that was not it.

She had a lot of friends that helped her, but now Sonic's words and acts seemed much more meaning. She wanted him to be here with her. She wanted him to keep hugging her. She wanted him to… to know how much she cared for him, and to return the feeling.

So it was true. Even though she tried to deny it, she really liked Sonic. Because of this she argued with Sally. Because of this she got mad when he was threatened by Eggman. Because of this her heart accelerated with the simple mention of his name. With him she felt safe, like nothing in the world could make her any harm.

She already got into deeper waters with Sonic. Well, not exactly since she had other reasons for it. Bunnie always felt a little guilty because of the way she used him to make Antoine envy, even if it wasn't really Sonic. This time she was sure about how she felt.

Bunnie moved her arms around his neck and held him tight, lifting her head until her eyes met his. Her puffy eyes stared deeply on his green ones. The sight was almost hypnotizing. With her eyelids half closed she leaned in to kiss him, still somewhat breathless.

Sonic, on the other hand, was surprised for three seconds before reacting. This was starting to get old. He held Bunnie down by her shoulders and quickly got up. He tried to tell her that she was doing a mistake because of the recent break up, but she didn't listen. When he tried to run away Bunnie jumped on him, again pinning the hedgehog down.

"Bunnie, I don't think you are thinking clearly!"

"On the opposite. I nevah got so soah about anythang in mah life!" she was giggling like a schoolgirl.

Sonic made use of her distracted state and flipped her off of him, running out of the gym. While he dashed out of the building, a certain chipmunk noticed the blue blur. "What… Sonic?" she turned to the direction it came from and spotted Bunnie coming out of the gym. A huge frown formed on her face as she gazed at the rabbit.

While Sonic was running he kept replaying all the moments a girl tried to make a move on him. 'Mina, Sally, damn, Marine, and now Bunnie. What did I do to get so much attention?' As he was running aimlessly, something got his eye, something pink. Amy was coming out of a toy shop and had something in her hands that he could not tell what was. He made a turn and stopped by her side. The pink hedgehog jumped at his sudden appearance and turned around to face him, hiding whatever she held on her back.

"Hey Ames, didn't mean to scare you"

"He-hello Sonic. It's okay, I was a little distracted…"

She seemed nervous. By now Sonic would keep a safe distance, with a lot of girls trying to kiss him. Ironically, Amy seemed to be the last one who would do it. In the beginning she was bound to go after him, but now she had grown up and respected his space. The requests for a date kept coming but less frequent, and he actually enjoyed some of them. Because of this, Sonic let go the fact that Amy seemed uneasy.

"So, just running around?"

"Yeah… I just came from the Royal Apartments"

"Oh, what were you doing?"

"I was… training with Bunnie…"

"You what?!" she realized her tone of voice came higher than she wanted as Sonic backed off a little. "erm… training, you say?"

"Yeah, we didn't get much in touch lately so, I thought of spending some time with her, you know, like old times…"

Amy forced a little smile, but her inner self was burning with anger and swinging her hammer around.

"Yo, Amy, what are you doing here? Have bought something?"

"I, erm… I got… a gift for… Cream…?" she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh, can I see it?"

Amy froze. Even if was for Cream, how to explain the exclusive edition plush toy of 'Sonic The Hedgehog'. She found her old premium card of the 'Sonic The Hedgehog' fan club and discovered that she could get a huge discount on this limited edition. The plush Sonic had an especial filling that made it extremely soft and its fabric was smoother than the finest silk. There was no way Amy could miss a chance like that. What she didn't account for was to find the real one while she had the plush in her hands.

"Well… erm… ye-yes… sure. Wh-what do you th-think?" she held the little Sonic in her hands and the big Sonic stared at it. He looked at it for a minute and then at her with his head slightly tilted.

"It's… cool…?"

"I… I know how much she admires you so… I thought it would be a nice thing…?" Amy tried her best to smile without showing how nervous she was. Just the thought of giving her dear toy to someone was consuming her mind. But on the bright side, soon Sonic would dash to another place was usual and she would be able to return home and enjoy her newest addition to her collection.

"Hey, can I go with you while you deliver it to her?"

Again she froze. He wanted to go with her? 'Damn it Sonic. From all the times we could hang out, you have chosen this one?!' "Okay… let's go then…" she started to walk but then turned around and entered the shop again. "Just a sec, I'll get a nice wrapping for this" she really got a gift wrapping for the toy, but also put her premium card on the counter and whispered to the shopkeeper "Save one for me, okay?"

Now on the outskirts of Station Square, walking by the meadows, the two hedgehogs could now see the creamy colored house in the distance.

"So, why the sudden gift? Her birthday is on three months"

"I just… felt like it…"

"Hmhmm…" Sonic was a little bit curious about how the little rabbit would react, so he decided to tag along.

They reached the garden of the house and Amy knocked on the door. They heard Vanilla calling her daughter and Cream answering. Footsteps came from inside the house as the little rabbit got down the stairs and came to the door. Cream opened the door and welcomed the visitors but she didn't finish talking. The moment she laid her eyes on Sonic, she stopped midsentence and slammed the door shut.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other with puzzled faces while on the other side of the door Cream was holding the door with a panicked expression. From the kitchen Vanilla asked who it was. Cream tried not to sound nervous.

"It's Amy and mi-mister Sonic"

"Oh, and what they came for?"

"Well… they… came for… a visit…?"

"Hmmm… So suddenly. Sonic just runs by often, but Amy usually says she is coming over. Well, I'm going to prepare something for us so make them at home, dear"

"Alright…" What should she do now? Well, opening the door was a good beginning. Why did she even slam it on their faces for start? Cream had no idea why, but the moment she saw Sonic standing there her heart almost stopped. Her legs felt like jelly and she felt shivers from the tips of her ears to the end of her fluffy pompom-like tail. Cream thought she was sick again because she was breathing heavily and she felt dizzy.

Taking a deep breath, she got a hold of the doorknob and slowly opened the door again, finding Amy and Sonic staring at the garden and the meadows. She cleared her throat, which caught their attention and tried to welcome then, but still felt nervous.

"He-hello Amy… and… mister Sonic…" she stared at him for some seconds as if she got lost in her thoughts. She snapped out of it shaking her head and led them into the house. Amy and Sonic greeted her and sat in the couch.

"Sorry about shutting the door back there. I got… surprised…"

"Well, take it easy Cream. This type of reaction can bring some problems. Hey there Miss Vanilla!" Sonic walked into the dining room and poked his head on the kitchen, leaning on the counter that divided the two parts. Vanilla was baking something that smelled like chocolate and cinnamon.

"Hello Sonic, dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hope we are not disturbing"

"Yeah, I didn't have time to… say I was coming… Hello, by the way"

"Hello to you too Amy, and do not worry, you are not disturbing in any way. I just would like to have something for you already, but this recipe here doesn't take too long to finish. Just wait for some minutes"

"Oh, there's no need Miss Vanilla"

"Yeah, Amy just came to give Cream something"

"I insist that you stay a little, and what would it be?"

Amy's face went blank. She had completely forgotten the reason for her being here.

"It's just… a little toy…"

"Can I see it now?" the two hedgehogs turned and found Cream staring at them. She held a curious look on her face. "It's not my birthday yet but I really appreciate, Amy"

"Yeah… I was… planning to give… it to you on… your birthday, but Sonic showed up and… here we are now" Sonic didn't remind Amy saying exactly this but he let that pass. He poked her with his elbow so she could handle the gift for Cream.

Cream took the light blue bag and undid the nice yellow ribbon to look what was inside. Once she put her hand on the gift she noticed it was soft to the touch, meaning this could be only one thing. With a wide smile across her face she pulled the toy out of the bag holding it at eye level, and then she froze again.

Now, while Amy was fighting the urge to grab the plush and make a run Sonic was looking at the little rabbit, which seemed to be stuck in time. As for Cream her brain took some time to process what was in front of her. It was blue, had red shoes and spikes, lime green eyes and was fluffy as cotton, its shape resembling of someone she knew.

Then it dawned to her, it was Sonic the Plush-hog. She had seen a commercial one time announcing that it would be an especial edition yet to be released. As far as she could remember, the only way to get it before the official release was having a premium card of the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' fan club. This made sense since Amy had one and seemed to still have it.

On the time she would look at the toy and just shrug, not that she didn't admire Sonic, but it was a bit too much for her. Even being a kid she could see most of the girls in this fan club had some… issues… but her mom told it was rude to say.

For that reason, Cream was having a hard time figuring out WHY she was feeling so happy with the plush toy. She was too old for this kind of thing (actually, she still had a space in her heart for them, but she would not admit it in public) and she wasn't like these fangirls that followed her dear Sonic… wait up, DEAR Sonic?

Again it dawned to her. She wasn't happy because she won a plush, a very cute one, by the way. Cream was happy because it was Sonic in a much softer form. Scratch that, why care so much about the copy when she had the true one standing in front of her, looking straight at her…

"Well Cream, don't you have something to say to Amy?"

"O-of course! T-th-thank you Amy! I-I-I really lo- liked it!" the poor kid was beyond nervous as the blue hedgehog kept staring at her. Cream almost fainted when she looked at him and their eyes met. She could drown on the lime green pools that were the eyes of Sonic.

"Be careful Cream, you are going to pop his head off if you keep tightening your hug"

The faster her heart beat, the stronger she held the doll, without even notice. She snapped out of her trance and looked away, saying something about really, really like Sonic, the doll, that is.

"I'm going to be super careful with him, mister Sonic" her face lit up like a christmas tree when she heard the approval of Sonic. Just after that Vanilla exited the kitchen with a plate full of cookies and a jar of warm milk. She also boiled some water for tea.

"Here, eat as much as you want"

They sat on the table and Sonic was the first to eat. He got three at once and stuffed his mouth. Amy scolded him and said to have some manners, while Vanilla giggled at the childish behavior oh the teenager hedgehog.

"Come on, thofe cookies afe awefome!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Sonic took a glass of milk and gulped to help him swallow the cookies. "So, Miss Vanilla, what did you put in those?"

"Oh, it's an old recipe of mine. Vanilla cookies with cinnamon and chocolate chips" Vanilla answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, you have to teach me this one"

"I'm sure Cream can show you how to make them. She had been training this recipe for some time now"

"Yeah, we can try on your apartment next weekend"

"If you make them like the last cake you did then I want to be around"

Cream's smile would get wider if her cheeks allowed. The idea of baking something for Sonic, knowing that he would more than enjoy the food, was almost too good for her. She was barely containing herself in her chair as she sipped her tea, looking at him for minutes straight. And guess what, it didn't go unnoticed by her mother. Some gears started to move on her head, but Vanilla decided once again to trust in her dear daughter, always hoping for the best.

Sonic and Amy thanked for the snack and went back to the city, leaving Cream on the gate of the garden. When they vanished from sight, Cream went back to her house, skipping and twirling while holding her blue doll close to her chest. The fact that she was holding 'Sonic' close made her heart speed up and she felt light as a plume. Humming a happy tune she went upstairs and entered her room, jumped on her bed and held the doll up in the air as she looked at it.

She hugged it again and let out a giggle. 'I don't know why, but being near mister Sonic makes me feel all giddy and I get a strange sensation on my belly. Sick or not, I like it'. Cream kept muffling her laughs and went from side to side in her room thinking of how many recipes she wanted to learn so she could make them for Sonic. Even though she wasn't looking, all this movement raised Vanilla's suspicions a little.

Reaching the central part of the city, Sonic and Amy parted ways. Little did Sonic imagine that Amy was running back to the toy shop to get another exclusive doll. She had to argue with the shopkeeper in order to get another one, even though she had to pay a little higher price. The moment she got to her apartment she locked everything and spent the rest of the day admiring her new acquisition. Of course it went by the only sane way: she recited hers AND Sonic vows for the future marriage that was 'bound to happen' between them.

Sonic, already on the other side of the city, was just running. Soon it would get dark and he wasn't sure of what to do. His days had been full of 'surprises' and he wasn't having a good time thinking about it. The more he tried to understand the more things got crazier. How to explain the sudden 'situations' he had been into?

As he was wondering about the past events, something from the present caught his attention. A flash of purple appeared and vanished as quickly as it came. Not only one time had he seen it. Stopping to think about it, he remembered this strange figure showing up through the course of these two days that passed. He got tempted to seek whatever it was, but something else popped into his mind.

"Hmmm, how is Tails handling the issues in Omega?"

With that the hedgehog made a sharp turn and went to Tails' lab, oblivious to a purple figure following him at distance, much more careful this time, because she almost got discovered.

 _Tails' Lab_

The blue hedgehog knocked on the door of the white house that was Tails lab. From outside it looked small, with a single store and a garage, but the young fox built three underground levels. According to him, this was a safety measure and he also liked the silence that came with it. Besides that, the fox also had a special runway for his plane. Since the fox tended get too immersed in his work, it took about five minutes for him to answer Sonic, by the intercom, that is.

"Hello Sonic. Come in, I'm opening the door. Third floor"

Sonic entered the house and reached a steel door. It opened to reveal an elevator. Sonic pressed the number -3 and the door shut close. In no time he was on the third floor and then he walked to where he thought his friend would be. He found Tails examining a lot of programs, which he supposed were the codes of Omega.

"So, any news on Omega's issues?"

"Nothing yet. The HDs doesn't have any signs of malwares or remote control programs. From what I can see the malicious programs were overridden during the self-regenerating sequence that Omega uses to repair his systems. Whoever wrote the code made sure to leave to tracks behind, because even the logs seem to be clean. I have been searching on them to see if I can identify any foreign entrances and modifications and then trace the nature and possible origin of the code-"

"You, Tails, easy on the explanations" Sonic interrupted the fox, knowing that the he would keep talking forever if allowed to.

"What did you don't get?"

"You lost me at remote control"

Tails faked an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. Sonic wasn't the best listener when it came to technical things, but he always made an effort to keep up.

"In simple terms, whatever made Omega go crazy has been vanished"

"So what now?"

"Exactly. I think it didn't vanish, but has got hid in someplace. That's why I'm scanning his systems. If I don't find and isolate the threats, they can be reactivated, or even worse, they can have some kind of hibernation routine and…" Tails looked at Sonic's puzzled face and started again.

"Ahem… I need to find these codes and get them off Omega. I guess I'll be able to see where it came from"

"Hmm… and Omega? Did you fix him already?"

"Yeah, his mechanical parts are good to go, But I got his core systems here. It wasn't easy to convince G.U.N. but they allowed me to take care of him." Tails pointed to another room where the hull of Omega could be seen.

"So, you only came here to see the bot, or there is something bugging you?"

Sonic let out a sigh. If Tails could see so plainly that he had something in his mind, then the matter was serious. Okay, both of them could tell when the other was in troubles, but Sonic almost ever kept his spirits high.

"Well… let's say that I had been dealing with some… complicated matters…"

"Complicated as in what?" the yellow fox kept his eyes on the monitor, but was all ears to his friend.

"Complicated as in… matters of the heart…"

"Ohh…" now he understood. It always amused him that Sonic would face world threats like a joke and be all uneasy and nervous when it came to relationships and feelings. Then again, knowing his past, it was comprehensible.

"Did you talk to aun- I mean, princess Sally?"

"Umm… yeah, we talked a bit, and yes she came with the same speech, but it's not only that…"

"Did you two argued again?"

"No, it involved… another someone…"

Now Tails was curious. He spun in his chair to look at Sonic, his eyebrow up in 'explain' fashion.

"After the party, well, things got a little… strange with the girls, so on the next day I tried to see if they were okay. I met with Mina and we spent some time together. Then, out of nowhere Marine showed up and we went to Twinkle Park. It was pretty fun, but at the end of the day… umm…"

"What happened?"

"We went… to the love tunnel and…"

"And…?"

"And Mina tried to kiss me…" Sonic almost whispered, so Tails thought he had heard wrong.

"Sorry, what?"

"Mina tried to kiss me" Tails eyes went to the size of dishes as his mouth hung open.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Hey! It may seem an excuse but she really tried to kiss me, even when I questioned her about Ash!"

"Why in the world would she kiss you if she already has a boyfriend?"

"How can I know? And we didn't kiss, she just got really close!"

Tails calmed down from the shocking sentence he just heard.

"Well, it really is something to worry about…"

"And it gets worse…" the fox now looked uneasy, not knowing what to expect, so he readied himself the best he could to whatever Sonic was about to say.

"In that same day, inside the Ferris wheel… Marine did the same"

Tails was leaning his arm at the chair. Upon hearing this he almost fell to the floor. He could not be ready for this even with a whole week. Again, his face had a look as if Sonic had been gone mad.

"How-what-why did she do it?!"

"I don't know either!"

"Umm, does Blaze know about it?" the fox feared that maybe the cat would make hedgehog toasts after this news.

"I suppose. The cabin behind us suddenly got set in flames, and I guess I saw her running away" he held his head in his head and let out a long sigh. Tails tried to light up the mood a little and tried to crack a joke.

"Well, now you have to deal with four suitors to 'Miss Hedgehog' and-"

"Five"

"Uuh… who?"

"Bunnie"

Now Tails fell to the floor. He got up with a disbelief look.

"You kidding, right…?" Sonic shook his head negatively. Tails mouth went agape again. "H-how-"

"Don't even ask, I don't have a single idea" Sonic noticed Tails zoning out a little smile formed on his face. "What are thinking?"

"Ohh, nothing, just… imagine if Amy discovered all this" He half joked, half worried about the implications of a scenario like this one. Surprisingly, Sonic just shrugged.

"Well, Amy had been controlling her 'urges' to keep at hug-distance, and I actually had fun in some of our dates. She's really nice when not on chase mode…"

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know… maybe I should try to talk to them again and explain things. I don't wanna hurt anyone, but I don't think I want to start a relationship yet…"

Tails faced his friend with a friendly and concerned look. "You know, Sonic… someday you will have to open up. You cannot hide this forever. We all know that you aren't always happy and that's okay, because you don't have to. Maybe if you get someone by your side this sore spot will heal faster. Of course there're some risks, but you face risks in a daily basis… Just be sure to not lock yourself up"

Sonic stared at the ground for a minute then let out a chuckle. "I must be really in problems for hearing a feeling advice from my little bro" he stared at yellow fox in front of him grinning.

"Yeah, you should be more mature… like me!" the two of them laughed at this joke, knowing that deep inside Tails was indeed slightly more mature than Sonic, but just a slight bit.

The two talked for another hour, the heavy mood long gone. Soon Sonic came out of the lab and dashed through the city again. Tails was going back to work on the codes when he spotted the strange piece of weaponry that was attached to Omega earlier. A little puddle of pink liquid formed under it. He got closer and gazed suspiciously at it, touching the substance with his fingers. "Hmm… interesting…"

As for the speedy hedgehog, he again was running just the sake of doing it when he crossed ways with someone. Well, actually, he almost crossed through that someone. He didn't saw who it was, but at his speed he worried that this someone suffered some considerable damage. He got up and came to help the stranger that jumped out from a brush right when he was passing by. This 'stranger', though, was very familiar to Sonic.

"Ow, my head… someone got the truck's plate…?"

"Here, let me help- Blaze?"

Her eyes shot open upon hearing his voice calling her name. 'Dang it! My cover got blown up'. Blaze kept looking at the ground, hopping that the hedgehog in front of her would magically disappear. She had no such luck as he just stared at her, concerned about her health status.

Sonic kneeled down by her side and held her arm gently. "Ops, looks like you bruised your arm. Sorry, I didn't see you coming out of… that bush… what were you doing anyway?"

"No-nothing! And I'm fine! Now I have to go and-" he tried to stand up but she felt dizzy. Sonic got her and flipped her arm over his shoulder so she could lean on him.

"Hey, don't stand up too fast. I was way up the speed limit back there"

"Don't worry, I can- ow!" she also sprained her ankle. It wasn't serious but was enough to make her limp a little.

"That won't do. If you force yourself this can get much worse. Here, I'll give you a ride" Sonic carefully held her on his arms. Before she could object he dashed away, leaving Blaze with no choices beside clutch him and scream a little. Soon they were at her apartment and Blaze had to open the door, still being carried by Sonic. He laid her down on her couch and looked around for any first aid supply.

"Silver, I already said, I'll not hear the end from Blaze if you keep the door un… locked…" Marine came out of her room thinking it was Silver and found Sonic. She froze for an instant, her heart almost stopping. What would he do after her little 'act'? She noticed the cat shifting herself in the couch and used that as an excuse to escape the intense stare of the hedgehog.

"Blaze? What happened?"

"I met with Sonic… in a rather rough way… Above the refrigerator"

"Got it!"

Sonic came back the first aid kit and started by cleaning the bruise in her arm. She flinched a little even though he was very careful. After wrapping her arm in a bandage he placed a cold compress in her sprained ankle, preventing it from swell up.

"You are… pretty good at this…" Blaze was controlling herself to not burn her couch. Having Sonic so near her and giving her all his attention was almost overwhelming.

"Amy taught me somethings. She always came to bandage me when I got into serious fights"

The cat flinched a little upon hearing the name 'Amy', just like the raccoon. Blaze managed to be more subtle, though. For a moment the two girls stared at each other. Blaze and Marine barely spoken to each other since the raccoon came back from the park. Marine didn't say anything because she knew better than to accuse her without 'concrete proof'. Like the fire show wasn't enough proof.

Anyway, they snapped from it when Sonic clapped his hands. Looking at his work, he though he did well and turned to Marine. "Make sure the lady here don't force herself and change the compress whenever it get hot" then he faced Blaze "which can happen pretty fast" he said with a silly smile.

As he went out sonic stopped at the door and looked back, apologizing again for knocking into her. She said it was ok and with that he dashed off, leaving the two girls in the company of each other. There was another minute full of silence before Blaze spoke.

"Umm, Marine, I think he have to-"

"Talk? Don't sweat, I'm not sure about what a saw yesterday. Let it be as it is…"

"I'm not sure about some things I saw either…"

They knew what each other meant, but felt that right now wasn't the best time to discuss.

Sonic reached his house by evening. He decided to just jog instead of run, hopefully avoiding more rough meetings. He got a shower and heated some microwave chilidogs. They weren't like the one from the stand but for now they would do. As he munched his food and watched some TV his phone rang. He reached for it and after swallow, he answered it.

"Sonic speaking, how can I help?"

"Hey Sonic! It's Amy! I was thinking, are you still up to go out? How about tomorrow? We can catch a session on the cinema"

"Oh, well Ames, tomorrow I'm already going out for dinner with Rouge" Sonic heard a deaf sound of something crashing. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I heard a noise from there. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay! Just a little noisy neighbor" in Amy's room, her hammer was half through the wall. She summoned it and hit the first thing she saw the moment she heard 'dinner with Rouge'. It was like a natural reflex.

"Don't worry Amy, it's just a dinner, not a date. Rouge just wanted to be nice because of how the party ended" he heard the noise again. "There, I heard it again!"

Another hammer was thrown off, this time hitting the ceiling. "I think they are doing a party, or maybe the kids are fighting. Don't worry!" she had to calm down.

"But look, let's go out on Friday. We can watch something, eat, walk in the garden and call it a date. What do you think? Amy?"

Amy zoned out when she heard 'let's go out'. Sonic being so forward and planning all this things? That sure was a new to her and she would not waste such a opportunity. Of course, she had to answer him.

"Earth to Amy Rose, are you still there?"

"Uh? Yeah! I'm here! I got distracted with that people in the next room. Sure, then we go out on Friday. Alright, see ya!"

"See ya, Ames"

As she hung up her phone, she started do daydream about Sonic and her on their marriage and then in a small house with five children. She completely ignored the surprised neighbor staring at the hole in his wall, and let's not forget the koala girl poking her head through the hole on her floor.

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **As you can see, this thing is huge (at least for my standarts of chapter). You ay also notice that I'm not a great fan of Sonally (guilty as charged. sue me), but I'll make room for every ship here, and don't worry, I'll be careful with Marine and Cream. So, the bets are on. What do you think? Who's gonna win the hedgehog? Does Sonic have a saying in this?(probably not).As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Another chapter! (YAY!) I was so focused on doing it that I ended writing chap ten too. Anyway, here it is. good thing, chap ten comes out on saturday. hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: The night is young**

Yep, the night is just like a kid, full of energy, a surprise at each corner. But in Sonic's case, this specific kid the kind that keeps running around, wrecking everything and setting the curtains on fire. And if you think I overdid the metaphor, well, indeed somethings were ablaze as Sonic avoided getting hit. Let's go back a little and see how this started. FLASHBACK!

 _Sonic's House-19:45 p.m._

Sonic was finishing getting ready for his dinner with Rouge. He polished his shoes so they were extra shinny tonight. He also got a black bowtie. Black Diamond was one of the finest restaurants in town and he hoped this would be enough for him to be allowed into. He didn't like to use his suit.

Looking at the watch, he had ten minutes to get to Rouge's place. His phone rang and when he answered he heard Rouge. "Hey, Sonic, are you ready yet? It's almost 8 pm and-"

"Don't worry, I'm already here" he cut her off and in a minute Rouge heard a knock on the door. Of course the hedgehog would be at her door. Silly of her to forget about his speed. Well, it could not be helped since she was too busy thinking about impressing her handsome pair this night.

Sonic indeed got impressed when she answered the door. Rouge was using a sleeveless dark blue long dress that reached her ankles and was open in a v shape on its back and on the sides almost up to her hips, letting a lot of her well defined legs exposed. What drew more attention was the huge v that went down to the middle of her chest, allowing one to get lost for some time on her cleavage (preferably Sonic). She kept her white gloves and was using high heels matching with a black purse.

She leaned on the door frame making a pose, a sly smirk crossing her face as she noticed the rather lost hedgehog.

"How am I? Be sincere" Sonic thirty seconds to understand she was talking to him.

"Uh? Oh, yeah! You are awesome!" it wasn't exactly the word se was expecting but any compliment was better than none, even more if it came from Sonic. Rouge extended her hand to him so he could take it.

"Shall we go? We have five minutes to be at Black Diamond" she didn't have a single drop of worry about getting late, knowing who she was going to dinner with. Just like she imagined, Sonic took her in his arms and dashed away. Rouge used this as an excuse to hug him as close as she could.

They arrived right in time. Sonic gently let Rouge down and they walked beside the row of people that didn't have a reserve. The women that came out of the limousines in front of the building kept staring at the pair on the entrance. Anyone can get a luxurious car and go to a fine restaurant, but get carried by Sonic The Hedgehog? That was something to make every girl jealous like there was no tomorrow. Rouge turned back and waved her finger to the sides.

"Nuh-uh-uh, you can see but you can't have, girls" she let out a light laugh seeing a group of mobian girls staring daggers at her. She turned around and reached for her entrances. She showed the cards to the huge guy guarding the entrance and he lifted the red velvet rope. Once inside, they went to a counter were stood a panda in a fine suit.

"How can I help you?"

"A table for two, please"

"In name of whom?"

"Rouge the Bat"

"Let me see… there. And your companion, Miss Rouge?" the panda stared at Sonic from head to toe with a disdainful look. Sonic cleared his throat. He really should have used his suit. Was there time to run back to his house?

"Ahem… Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" the panda guy didn't seem too impressed. He only raised his eyebrows a little as he wrote Sonic's name on the list. He got down the counter and led them to their table.

"The waitress will come in brief"

As the panda returned to his post Sonic looked around and seemed nervous. They were on the second floor of the building and the table they were had a great vision from the 13 feet high and 65 feet wide panoramic glass. The lights of the cars and avenues had a unique glow since the internal ambient was slightly dark. On the ceiling, big crystal chandeliers hung, also giving a unique glow to the place.

The entire place and everyone inside, it made Sonic somewhat uncomfortable. He wasn't really into this etiquette thing. Add the fact that everyone was using formal attire and talking about commodities and fashion trends and then you get a tensed up hedgehog. He was trying to remember the lessons on 'how to be polite' he had with Cream one day when Rouge snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Uh… you were saying…?" she let out a light laugh.

"I didn't say nothing" she reached his hand and looked at him straight into his eyes "Relax Sonic. I know you feel displaced but don't worry about the people around. They won't bother you because they are too busy smelling the clouds with their noses so high" the two laughed a little. Sonic now seemed more tranquil and this made Rouge happy. The waitress came to them and handed them the menus.

"Good evening. My name is Bella and I'll be serving you tonight. May I know your names?"

"My name is Rouge"

"Sonic"

The orange tiger had a smile in her face, but it quickly gave place to a questioning look.

"Excuse, you said 'Sonic'?"

"Yeah"

"As in 'Sonic THE hedgehog'?"

"Yeah…?"

"Sonic the hedgehog, the world famous hero!? REALLY?!" the tigress squealed but quickly covered her mouth. It drew the attention of the entire second floor and part of the first. Well, now they were eating in the same place a celebrity was. The tigress fanned herself with her hand in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Oh my gosh… ahem… forgive me. It will be a great honor to serve you and your beautiful pair, mister Hedgehog"

"Please, mister Hedgehog is my old man. Just Sonic will do" Sonic said with a bright grin which almost made the waitress squeal again. Rouge just rolled her eyes with a smile at the hedgehog. He made girls go crazy without even trying.

"Al-alright. Make a signal when you decide what to order" as the tigress withdrew herself Sonic looked across the table and saw Rouge looking at him with her eyelids half closed and a little smile on her face, her chin leaning on her hand.

"What?"

Rouge clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and started to talk in a high pitch voice, faking a 12 years old girl.

"Oh my gosh, it's Sonic the Hedgehog, world famous hero! Be still my little heart, squeal, swoon" they laughed again.

"I won't lie, one time a girl really fainted wend I said hi"

"Oh, you must hear this all the time. So many girls all over you, it's the dream of every guy"

Sonic looked to the side scratching his head while Rouge read the menu. "I'm not that type of guy…"

While he looked on his own menu rouge questioned him. "What do you mean by 'that type of guy'?"

"You know, the guy that gets all the girls on the nightclub, or the one that drives a convertible full of chicks"

"You could pretty much do it with ease. The question is: why not?"

They chose what they wanted and Rouge made a signal for the manager. Soon the orange tigress came by to take their order. "What will you want to eat?"

"I'll go with grilled fish and lettuce, please"

"Spaghetti with meatballs, with extra sauce, please"

"Right, anything to drink?"

"Bring some wine that you find to be better. Is it okay to you Sonic?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then, it will not take long" again the waitress withdrew herself and the two resumed their chat.

"As for your question, I don't feel like this is right. I mean, this way someone can have their feelings hurt, and I would not like that. Also, I' like to be with who really cares about me, not people that just want to be on the spotlight"

"…Impressive…"

He looked at the bat, resting her chin on her hand and gazing at him. "What? Is it silly?"

"The other way around, I find it lovely. Your attitude, I think it's impressive…"

"Really? I thought that… nah"

"You thought what?"

"Nothing really…"

"Come on, say it. I'm curious now"

"Well, it's just that you seemed to be much more, how can I say… open minded…? That's not it… like, Shadow said that you really enjoyed going out and drinking… so…"

She raised a hand for him to stop then let out a little sigh. "Well, that's what I get for being such a partygoer"

"I didn't want to offend…"

"And you did not. I understood your point. To say the truth, I have spent some nights at clubs with some guys, like, a lot of guys… but none of them was really nice. They all wanted 'something' besides my company, so I always ditched them, tipsy or not…" she looked slightly ashamed to say this in front of him. Would he think less of her after this?

"You also want someone to really care, right?"

Of course he didn't. What was she thinking? It is Sonic the Hedgehog we're talking about. The guy's heart must know no limits when it come his friends. That was a good thing, he considered her a friend. But could she ever mean more to him than just 'friend'? Well, Rouge knew better than rush things and make him fleet, even though right now she could jump over the table and kiss those tempting lips of him.

They kept chatting a little until their food arrived. The waitress put their plates neatly in front of them and the bottle of wine in the center of the table. She also placed two crystal cups for them. "Bon apetit!"

"Hey, Sonic, is that enough sauce for you?" she pointed at his plate which had a LOT of tomato sauce.

"Are you kidding? It's the way I like it" he made a 'thank you' gesture to the waitress, who almost tripped on the manager behind her while she walked backwards, staring at the hedgehog.

The pair chatted some more while enjoying their food. They really should because this didn't come cheap. Even with Rouge insisting that she could pay for it, Sonic was decided to pay half of the bill. They also ordered some desert. Rouge got a petit gateau and Sonic asked for strawberry pie.

So far so good, the night was wonderful. Rouge was having a good time with her new love interest and he seemed pretty comfortable around her. They joked, laughed, made a little fun of the high society around them and ended looking through the giant window they had in front of them. It would end pretty well, if rouge didn't buy a second bottle of wine while Sonic was at the bathroom.

After paying the bill, they thanked the kind waitress (who almost fainted again) and went to a walk in the park. The lights of the city were a little distant, making the stars look much brighter in here. They walked through the concrete in silence, enjoying the cold breeze and the faint smell of the flowers. They stopped and sit in a bench, Sonic gazing at the stars and Rouge finding the grass much interesting.

"So… how do you qualify this night?"

"Well, I sure had fun. I'd give a 10 of 10 to this dat- um… yeah, for this _date_ …"

This got her attention. She was sure he would call it another thing since they both knew Amy would flip if someone said it was a date. Something inside her was saying, no, screaming for her to do something and snatch that handsome hedgehog before she lost the opportunity.

"I thought… this was just… a dinner…"

"Well, it is a date, with a friend, where we had dinner and now we are at the park, chilling"

She knew he didn't mean this, but all her cells were telling her to confess to him. Or was it the alcohol? He was still looking up, so she quickly gulped more of the wine she brought from the restaurant, EXPENSIVE wine.

"How… how are you and pinky? Won't she get mad when she knows we were hanging out together…?"

"She already knows it. I told her yesterday" this made her even more nervous inside. With that, another gulp in the bottle.

"And she didn't complain…?"

"Nah, I promised to take her on a date tomorrow, cinema, dinner and all". Knowing that he would date someone else made her heart sink. How to make the feel go away? More wine. The problem was, it was already half empty when they left the restaurant. So, enter the second one. Without ceremony, but being pretty much discreet, she drank half of it at once.

Hmm… she should have verified the alcohol level of this one because she quickly started to feel happy, in a way that she knew too well. And she also knew things would get complicated soon of she didn't concentrate. But… how to focus… when the hottest guy is right at her side, just waiting to be taken…

Rouge shook her head. She would not act on impulse. Or at least she told herself that. She tried to start another talk so she would think of another thing, but her mind was already misty.

"Umm, Sonic, can I ask something…personal?"

"Umm… shoot it…"

"Are you… looking for someone, like, right now…?"

She mentally face palmed herself. 'Way to go you drunken idiot. Smooth as a bomb…'

"I don't know"

'What…?' She thought. Did he mean he was looking or no? "What…?"

He let out a sigh. "I don't know Rouge. If I say I'm looking for someone I'd be lying, but I guess I also feel, you know… a lack of 'warmth'…"

'Oh, how I want to warm you, blue boy…' Rouge shook her head again. It wasn't the right type of 'heat' that was starting to grow in her. In order to put that flame down, she emptied the bottle. We all know it won't work but she is already lightheaded.

The silence took place. Only the leaves of the tree above them made a faint sound as the breeze brushed against it. Rouge could hear his steady breathing, his rising and falling chest almost hypnotizing her. She bit her bottom lip. Could someone be more perfect than him? She didn't care if there was this someone, right now she was focused on Sonic.

By focusing I mean completely invading his personal space. She took a deep breath, as if to summon courage, and scooted closer to him, getting a hold of left arm. The daring move got his attention as he looked down at the white bat, finding a pair of bright light blue eyes staring at his green ones. The proximity made him notice the wine in her breath and he quickly put two and two together, already knowing this pattern: she would try to kiss him.

If that happened, Sonic would blame himself because Rouge wasn't, how can I say, 'sound'. But Rouge didn't give him much choice because she sat on his lap, keeping her body almost glued on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making her face be dangerously close to his. Sonic didn't seem too fazed outside, but inside he was flipping. 'Keep looking up… keep looking up…'

Her legs were almost hugging his waist. She shifted herself to get even closer to him, which made his heart speed up even more. As our poor hedgehog struggled to think pure thoughts (a hard task considering who was on top of him) the flirtatious bat slid her hands through his spines, trying to soothe him. She leaned closer to his ear, almost shoving her chest on his face.

"Shh… don't be so nervous, I don't bite… well, maybe a little…"

"Rouge… can you, like, umm… get off of me…?"

She looked at him with dazed eyes. He could tell her mind was kinda blank.

"What…? You don't like what you get…?" She pressed her chest on his and tightened her grasp on him, making sure that she was having the maximum of body contact she could now. Sonic let out a breath as if he was in a furnace.

He reached to her sides in an attempt to make the bat back off, but it backfired as Rouge let out a short and faint moan. Her voice was low and even being a little slurred she managed to sound pretty seductive.

"Ohh, my… pretty forward, aren't we, big blue…?" Sonic immediately removed his hands from her.

"Rouge… you're, you know… a little drunk… You're not thinking clearly and-"

"Shhh…" She silenced him with her finger. "I may be a little high… but I have my mind clear about one thing…"

"And that would be…?" Even though he already knew the answer, he wanted to be sure.

"I… luv… you…" She closed her eyes and leaned to kiss him. Sonic pulled his head back and Rouge responded by following moving her entire body against him. The sudden shift in weight made the bench fall backwards, along with the couple. Sonic had his back hitting the grass while Rouge landed on top of him, but in a much more compromising position. Right now Sonic had a full view of her not so discreet cleavage. She stood above him leaning on her arms.

"Found sumthin'… hehe… interesting…?"

Before he could protest a huge explosion sent they flying. Sonic sat on the grass rubbing his head. Rouge was at his side but she was having a hard time getting up. "What the…"

He saw a bunch of flames were used to be the wooden bench. From the middle of it, Blaze appeared, engulfed in flames and with an angry look. Sonic got up and helped Rouge, and then he approached the cat.

"Blaze? What the heck was-?" he had to dodge a quick fireball before he could finish. It set another bush on fire. As he looked back at the fiery feline, she was already throwing fireballs at him. He dashed around evading them without even knowing why he was being attacked. And the flashback ends here.

"BLAZE! You're setting the entire garden on FIRE!"

"Stand still and I won't miss!"

"Are you CRAZY?!" she stopped throwing fireballs and lit up her hands. She then proceeded to chase him while trying to hit him.

"Did you JUST call me CRAZY?! I'll show you WHO IS CRAZY!"

Blaze was really mad trying to hit the hedgehog. She threw her arms furiously at the hedgehog and jumped on him, just to miss Sonic by inches. The more she looked at his face the angrier she was becoming. How could he do this to her? Just a moment, what did he do again?

This lapse made Blaze stop her attack to think over it again. Her mind went blank she saw Sonic and… "You…" The cat turned around to face the white bat. If looks could kill, Rouge would be gone by now. The inebriated bat let out an annoyed sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "You again, kitty…?"

Blaze's left eye twitched and she got a creepy grin crossing her face, looking pretty much like a psycho. Her hands let out huge flames as she walked towards the bat while laughing slowly. "Oh, how I'll enjoy this…"

Rouge could feel this threat from 10 miles away, but she still got into a fighting stance. Like she would lose to this meddlesome kitty. Before they started a fight, Sonic dashed and stood between them, but the way he did it… well, again it backfired at him.

Imagine the scene: Sonic standing between a flaming cat and a dizzy bat holding his hands up so they won't kill each other. This is an effective way to part two guys, but when it comes to GIRLS fighting, you have to have do things more carefully. The hedgehog's face paled as he felt something round and soft at one hand and something not so round but still soft on the other.

'…shit…' "Ummm… I can explain…?" he looked at Blaze and she was about to blow.

"Do you THINK you can EXPLAIN this you, you, you... YOU PERVERT!" Sonic stepped back and got hugged from behind by Rouge, who looked at Blaze while resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Oh, can ya blame'im? For meee, big blue here knows what is best, riiiight…?" she winked at him and stuck her tongue to Blaze.

"Yeah, it was an accident and- don't make it sound like it was a conscious act!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Blaze seemed offended.

"Ain't that clear? He'd nevur lay a hand on ya like that… mostly because there's nuthin' to hold anyway…"

Silence. There only remained silence. Spoken words can't be taken back, and now Sonic stood still with his mouth agape as his eyes went from the bat to the cat repeatedly. How would Blaze react to the fact that Rouge called her _flat_ without a care in the world? More important, would Rouge survive?

"I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO A CRISP!" Blaze launched herself over the white bat who reacted by flying and dodging the numerous fireballs aimed at her.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN SHOW UP, KITTY?!"

This made Sonic think. Indeed that was a good question. Defying his sanity, he placed a hand on her shoulder, flinching a little because of the heat. "Blaze, what were you doing here before?" The cat stopped her targeting practice and looked at the hedgehog, thinking about how to answer this question.

"Well, you see…" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could not lie to him. "I-I followed you two…"

"You what?! Have you gone mad-"

"Not now Rouge. Can you explain this?"

Blaze was fiddling with her fingers. "…I saw you going out with… _her_ … and I thought that…"

"You thought what?"

"Yeah, you thought what?!"

Blaze faced the bat getting angry again.

"I thought that you would try to violate him! I saw nothing the entire night, but when I was about to leave you just jumped on him!"

"And why do ya think the hedgy concerns to you?!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"But maybe I can get one?" The two girls stared at the blue hedgehog. His arms were folded and he didn't seem happy. He wasn't angry, he seemed… tired.

"First, you following me when you should be resting, scratch that, in any circumstance, must have a very good reason. And you, Rouge, should know that drinking too much can't do any good"

Both girls looked down. They felt like they disappointed him. Blaze was the first to apologize, followed by Rouge.

"Umm, can I get a ride to home…?" Blaze asked in a shy manner, something she never did.

"You came all this way by yourself, didn't you?" he knew he was harsh, but right now his head wasn't in the right place. Blaze held her arm and looked down again.

"How about me…?"

"Just because you're not in condition to do so. Besides, even with all this mess I still enjoyed the night…" with that, Sonic held Rouge in his arms and dashed away, leaving Blaze in the middle of a half burnt garden on the verge of tears.

The trip to Rouge's house was pretty short and silent. He left her at her door, thanked for the invite and dashed away, not even listening to her response. He went straight to his house, locked the door behind him and flipped on his bed. After releasing a breath he didn't knew he was holding, Sonic dozed off, but he didn't rested well this night. Neither did Blaze or Rouge, both feeling guilty because of their actions.

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **So, things are heating up! (pardon the lame pun, I could not help myself) Don`t forget to review and leave your opinions. I gladly accept them. until saturday with chapter 10, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again dear readers! From the strange and confusing lands that are my mind, here is the tenth chapter. As promissed, on saturday and not a minute later. As always I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I'm on writing it. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 10: Tik, tac, tik, tac…**

A new day came on Station Square and our favorite blue hedgehog was doing his early running in a distant place. He had to cool his head and the best way to do it was running aimlessly while enjoying the landscape. The problem was, since he started to run he tripped over a dozen of rocks, slipped three times during his curves and let's not forget that face first on the tree back in the forest.

All this mess he was in was starting to get to his running. He could not focus properly and it clearly made maneuvering at high speeds difficult. After an hour of running he stopped and noticed where he was. The ground was starting to get covered in snow and he could see the mountain from Icecap at distance. That was enough 'cool'. He turned back and returned to Station Square.

Back at his house, he noticed someone had left a message. He clicked on the 'play' button and listened to the message.

"Hello Sonic, dear. I see you are not in home now. When you get that message, can you come here? There is something I want to talk about with you. See you"

Hmmm, what would vanilla want to discuss with him? Well, he would find out when he got to her house. Maybe she could also help him with his 'issues'. He made it to the meadows in three minutes and soon spotted the cream colored house. A white smoke puffed from the chimney and he could smell something sweet.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Amy, to his surprise.

"Ames! What are you doing here?"

"I came to bake together with Cream. She is really looking to you tasting her food"

"Well, let's not keep her waiting"

As the two entered Vanilla greeted Sonic. She was on the couch reading a book which had a brownish cover. Sonic quickly entered the kitchen and tapped his index finger at cream's head. When she turned around she almost threw up the bowl she had on her hands.

"Oh, mis- Sonic! How nice to see you!"

"Hi Cream. So, Amy said you two were trying some recipes"

"Yes! I have a cinnamon bun almost ready on the oven and this is cookie dough"

"Can I have some-ow" Sonic tried to leg some of the dough but Cream slapped his hand lightly with the wooden spoon.

"You will get a stomach ache if you eat dough, silly" Cream lectured him in a playful manner. Sonic could only smile at the gleaming girl before him.

Cream, on the other hand, seeing his gaze and the smile on his face, felt her blood rush to her cheeks. She quickly turned around avoiding his gaze.

"A-Amy! Can you help me with the hot- the oven?"

"Coming!"

Sonic let the girls work and went to the living room where Vanilla was. He sat on the other couch facing her.

"You wanted to talk with me, Miss Vanilla?"

"I see you got my message" she closed her book and let it rest at her side. Taking a deep breath she started.

"I have been a little bit worried about Cream lately"

"Huh? How come?"

"Let's say she had been acting… differently"

"Since when she had been acting like this?"

"Since your birthday party at Rouge's place"

Sonic gulped. Cream ended in the middle of the mess during the fight with Omega. They checked her and found no harm to be done, besides a few scratches. Sonic feared that this would lead Vanilla to be overprotective, but she didn't seem too fazed at the end.

"And what does it have to do with me…?"

"How can I say? I think my little daughter is growing up…" a smile crossed her face even though her eyes looked somehow sad. Focusing again on the young boy in front of her, she finished. "And you're pretty much the reason for this"

"Wait, me?" Sonic pointed at himself. He was really confused now. "Miss Vanilla, if Cream is talking about going out alone it's because I said to her that-" He stopped when Vanilla raised her hand.

"Calm down, Sonic. She told me that you encouraged her on this kind of things. What I am saying didn't came from what she said, but from how she said"

The hedgehog kept his confused face as Vanilla explained.

"While our kids grow up, we parents also grow up. I know my daughter, what she likes, what she dislikes, when she is happy or sad, and now… when she is in love"

This surprised Sonic. "Oh… then, do you think she is… copying what she sees between… me and Amy, maybe?" he was unsure of how to react.

"Oh, no. This surely parted from her. I really hope this is a temporary thing, a crush, if you may call it that way"

"So… do you know who it is?"

"Yes, my suspicions got confirmed not long ago, which is why I wanted to talk to you. Please, promise me that you will take care of her" Vanilla was likely trusting him her very life, Sonic could see it. Well, Cream was her dear and precious only child, indeed the life of Vanilla. Knowing this, how could he refuse? Also, he felt like Cream was a treasure to be protected.

"You can count on me. Just… can I know who it is?"

"I think it'll be better if you don't know, at least for now"

"Okay, if you say so" Sonic leaned back on the couch and let out a sigh. He focused on the sweet smells coming from the kitchen rather than the recent events in his life. Vanilla got up, crossed the room and sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You seem tired, Sonic. What afflicts you?"

He straightened himself and pondered talking about it with her. He decided no harm could come from this, so he started to tell Vanilla all the events that occurred to him, since the day at Twinkle Park to the incendiary end of date he had yesterday. Vanilla listened to every word and then said what she had in her mind.

"Well, it seems for me that you have a lot of attention. How do you fell knowing there is people vying for you?"

"Confused, I guess. Most of them never really showed interest before and the ones that did already ended, well, you catch my drift…"

"Don't you think they could have made mistakes at the past? Or that other people can notice you?"

"I know. A lot of girls notice me, but those times weren't a fangirl thing. I could see that they really meant it"

"And that is what is troubling you?"

"Yeah… I don't want anyone to get hurt… and I don't want to get myself hurt again… That's why I don't wanna make any other mistakes…"

"If you don't start anything there's no way something bad will happen, is that what you are saying?" Sonic nodded.

"But what if 'doing nothing' end being a mistake itself? More than that, sometimes the lack of action hurts more than acting poorly"

This dropped on his consciousness like a bomb. By ignoring everyone, he could be already hurting them. But still, how to proceed?

"And what should I do?"

"How about really give it a try? Give them a chance to show how much they care for you, enjoy the most time you can with each one of them. Sooner or later things will get clear, and you'll know how to deal with this situation"

"Are you sure about it…?"

"I trust in you, Sonic. In time, you will do the right thing, and when it happen, don't forget to be happy"

Her gleaming smile seemed to banish all the worries and problems from his mind. Sonic felt like everything could be solved if he kept persisting. Vanilla gave the hedgehog a warm hug, which the hedgehog returned with the same affection, in a mother-and-son fashion.

After that Sonic looked renewed and the two entered the kitchen just in time to see Cream getting her cookies from the oven. They went to the dining room where Amy was setting up the table for everyone. They spent part of the afternoon chatting and enjoying the baked goods Cream put so much effort in doing them.

The smile in her face grew every time she got a compliment from Sonic, just like her chances to having a heart attack. She felt like her chest would explode and at some point she really thought they would notice her uncommon behavior because Sonic said something about her being a beautiful and nice girl.

She politely got off her place and went to her room, almost tripping on the stairs. Actually, she tripped on the last step and fell face first. When her mom asked what was that she said it was nothing. Looking at the mirror, she could not tell if her face was red from the fall or because she was blushing, maybe both. Anyway, she was red as a tomato, just because Sonic said something nice to her.

She had to tell someone what she was feeling. Sonic was the first person on her mind, if not the only one, but that could be strange. Then she remembered of someone. She got her phone and checked her contacts. Finding the name she was looking for, she quickly called her friend and jumped on her bed. Reaching her dear blue plush, she heard someone answer in the other side of the line. "Hello to you too. I have to tell you something…"

Down on the dining room, Sonic and Amy were cleaning the table and washing the dishes. After thanking Vanilla they said goodbye and went back to the city. Amy remembered him of their date and Sonic told her to wait for him at her house by 4 p.m. They parted ways and went to their houses. Amy took a whole hour to get ready, so when she finished herself Sonic was knocking at her door. They walked together to the cinema.

Even though there were a lot of action movies today, Sonic chose a romantic one. Amy insisted that they didn't have to watch this one, but he bought the tickets anyway. Internally she was screaming in delight that he chose this one. She had been waiting to see this movie for some time now, and she was going to have Sonic by her side!

'Be still, my heart. Don't jump at him, Amy, focus' Amy focused her entire attention on the movie, otherwise she would pretty much hug him like there was no tomorrow. The story was about a couple that got apart after arguing. While they were apart the girl received a notice that he suffered a serious accident. In order to save him, she had to get a huge amount of money and she decided to win a bet crossing a great distance in a short time. On her tracks she remembered a lot of good times she had with the guy.

Amy thought it was lovely and she told Sonic how she would run around the entire world to save him. Sonic, of course, said it would not be a problem to him, but also admired the strong will of the girl in the big screen.

The movie ended with the couple back together. The happy ending would keep at a fictional level, thought. Right when they were going out the cinema, Bunnie crossed ways with them. Upon seeing the two hedgehogs walking with their arms interlocked, she instinctively got in front of them.

"Hey, Sonic, Amy! What are yer doin' around 'ere?" She tried her best not to sound annoyed when addressing to the pink hedgehog.

"We just watched a lovely movie together!"

Bunnie's lips curled into a little smile "Did she drag ya here, sugah-hog?"

"Nah, actually, I invited her. And you? Came to see a movie or are you already going?"

"I just out from this race movie" she lied "I was heading back home when I saw you two" She was going to watch the same movie Sonic and Amy watched.

The hedgehog couple left the building and Amy could feel Bunnie staring daggers at her without even looking. During their diner, much less expensive than the last one Sonic went, they encountered with Mina, in her disguise, that is.

"Excuse me, stranger, have me met before?"

Mina looked up and saw Sonic, getting a huge smile across her face. Then she noticed Amy by his side, and her smile faded a little.

"Oh, I don't think so, hehe. Please take a seat"

"Oh, we don't want to bother you, right Sonic? Let's find another table"

"Last time I checked there were no more tables for two. Come on, you are not bothering anyone" Mina forced a smile. She had to talk with Sonic, even if it meant face the endless rage of Amy Rose.

Since Mina didn't order anything yet, they chose their food together. Soon the food came and they talked about anything, sometimes getting near 'sensitive issues'. Whenever Sonic wasn't looking Mina and Amy glared at each other in a serious cold war. After paying the bill, Sonic and Amy said goodbye to Mina and went to the park. While walking through it Amy noticed some gardeners removing burnt sticks and replanting bushes.

"What happened here? The ground seems to have been scorched"

"Don't even ask" Sonic let out a sigh. He was really trying to follow Vanilla's advices and enjoy the time with Amy, but wherever he looked to, his problems seemed to get thrown right at his face. "Look Amy, I wanted this to be fun and all, but I guess we're having a hard time at it and-"

"Sonic?"

'Oh, for the love of…' Sonic mentally face palmed him as he recognized this voice. He turned around and found Sally staring at them. "Umm, yo, what's up Sal?"

She gazed intensely at the couple in front of her, focusing on their locked arms. Sally approached with a frown on her face. Amy was already on the edge, but she managed to keep control. How she did it was a mystery. The chipmunk faced Sonic.

"Can we talk, you know, in private?" She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Sonic backed off. He tried his best not to sound rude.

"Yeah, another time. As you can see Amy and I are on a date, so-"

"It won't take too long. Besides, you will lose nothing at all…"

"Excuse me?"

Amy was doing her best to control her temper and not drop the hammer, but she wasn't obligated to take the sassy remarks of the princess. She unfolded her arm from sonic and stepped in front of her. Sonic was ready to hold her but Amy would not react physically, yet.

"Listen here, royalty or not, this was very rude. Whatever you 'think' you have to say, it can be said after we end our date"

"Now you listen, pinky. Don't stick your nose were it does not belong" Sally gave a flick on Amy's nose, making her back away. The hedgehog had her head to close to Sally's comfort. The princess expected this to upset the hedgehog and make her throw a tantrum, like she used to do. To say she got surprised with Amy's self-control was an understatement.

The pink hedgehog held her aching nose and mentally counted to ten, keeping her eyes closed. As for Sally, her plan completely backfired. Sonic looked at least unpleased.

"Sally, I won't even start on that thing you just did. Amy is right. Whatever you have to say, it can and will wait till we are over spending time together, if you really want to say it, that is"

Sally raised her hand to speak but got cut by someone.

"Shut it, princess. Yer the wrong one here" Bunnie was leaning on a tree and glared at sally with an annoyed face. Everyone turned to her. Sally said what Sonic and Amy had in mind.

"What are YOU doing here?"

The question made Bunnie realize that showing up wasn't the best thing to do. Too late to go back, she had no excuses and ended explaining the truth.

"I… kinda… followed ya guys… aftah we met at the cinema"

"Why?" Sonic's question was simple and reasonable, but the answer to it was just the opposite. Amy just stood where she was, staring at the developing mess in front of her, her left eye starting to twitch.

Bunnie looked away and fiddles with her fingers. Her voice was low and Sonic would notice her blushing if he was close enough. Unfortunately, Sally was close enough and seeing her 'friend' get all shy around Sonic made her feel sick, and jealous too.

"I… well, what can I say…"

"You can say goodbye and leave"

Rabbit and chipmunk stared at each other, eyes full with the green flames of jealous. Just when Sonic was moving to stop a fight before it started, another person entered the scene, in a not so friendly way.

"Ridiculous…" the girls and Sonic turned around to find Mina standing there with a blank face. She startled with everyone focusing on her. She didn't mean to say it out loud. "Ummm, hello…?"

"Please say that Amy forgot something at the restaurant…"

"Who you are calling ridiculous?!" Sally and Bunnie said at the same time, glaring at each other again.

An upside down curve grew more and more on Amy's face. She already passed her limit long ago, but for the sake of her date, she would maintain her composure. The mongoose didn't make it any easy, though. She had the nerve to tell sonic that she missed his company in her presence. And what did she meant by 'special moment at the park'? Amy clenched her hands and counted though teeth. "56… 57… 58…"

"Nice, more inconvenient people!"

"Shush, princess! I'm talking to Sonic here"

"Oh, shut up and leave 'im alone, gal!"

"What was that, hayseed?!"

"Can this get any worse?" the answer to Sonic's question came from the sky and wore skintight clothes. Rouge landed at his side instantly wrapping her right arm around his neck.

"Do you consider stalking a bad thing?"

Everyone turned to the bat and Rouge pointed at Bunnie and Mina.

"These two have been following you since you crossed ways with them"

"And how do YOU know this, huh?" Sally questioned, implying that the bat was accusing herself too.

"Well, princess, there's a difference between 'stalking' and 'surveillance'. Now, Sonic, about yesterday-"

"In othah words, SPYING!" Bunnie shouted at the white bat. Obviously a case of _the pot calling the kettle black_.

"Yeah! What right you have to do this?!" ( _hey…_ )

"Don' agree with me, ya nitwit! Yer don't have any reason in 'ere!"

"Who is the nitwit?!" ( _hey_ )

"Ya deaf or just plain stupid?!"

"You two are stupid! I came first to talk with Sonic and you are getting in the way" (hey, can you all…)

"Oh, please, princess. We all know and are tired of your poor excuse of a speech. Now, sonic dear, I know I messed up yesterday but look, I really meant it when I said-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!"

And Amy finally flipped. Took a lot of time, right? Well, if there was any doubt that she was riled up, it completely vanished. Her fur stood on the end and her entire body was shaking in anger. Her pupils were almost dots and she was growling.

"All I wanted… was pending some quality time with sonic, just the end of the afternoon… it went well, we were having an lovely date… but then YOU ALL DECIDED TO SHOW UP AND BLOW IT!". Everyone recoiled at the burst of Amy. She had been too calm in that mess, they should have noticed.

"WHAT NOW!? WHO'S GONNA TO SHOW UP?!" Amy threw up her fists as she glared at the bunch in front of her. Just as she said it, a fast figure came out of the blue, aiming at the blue one.

Sonic was tackled to the ground, sliding impressive 30 feet in the grass. Looking at the figure in front of him, he could not be more surprised. Guess who it is (No, seriously, I dare you to figure out who).

In the distance, Sonic heard a call. He looked to his left and tilted his head a little. A bluish light was approaching and it seemed to be saying something. Sonic leaned on his elbows and focused on the light.

"Watch… she is…time…? That time…? What time of the month? …wait a minute…" as sonic made the connections he paled and slowly turned his head to face the lavender feline on top of him (Yes, it's Blaze. Who else could be?). He gulped upon seeing her face.

Something was off. Blaze had her eyelids half closed and her vision seemed foggy. Her breath was accelerated and her body was emanating a lot of heat. Not like when she was using her powers, but hotter than normal. Her ears were half bent down and her tail wagged furiously from one side to another. She held a strange grin while staring at him and… was she drooling?

Just when her hands started to get near certain 'parts' of his body, Silver landed and ran at their direction shouting. "Everyone! Get away from Blaze! She's crazy!" The group got distracted, Blaze included, and Sonic used this to his favor, rolling him and the cat around the grass. Once on top of her the hedgehog jumped up and gave some steps back, then looked at Silver.

"Silver, what the heck in going on?"

" _puff_ … _puff_ … she is… _wheeze_ … on her period… _pant_ …"

A sweat drop formed on the blue hedgehog's head as the other girls' faces went blank. Such a sensitive matter, right? This crazy cat was a new thing to everyone except Silver. As he recovered his breath, he stood near Sonic between him and Blaze. The feline was sitting on the grass, leaning on her hands like a normal cat. Her eyes never left Sonic.

"Silver, bro, care to explain?"

"What more need an explanation? The fiery feline is on rage mode!" Bunnie pointed at Blaze, focusing on the little flame on the tip of the cat's tail.

"Well, actually, this usually doesn't happen…" everyone turned to Silver. Okay, not every girl becomes grumpy, but that seemed to be the case with the cat. Amy knew very well that cramps could completely ruin one's mood.

"You see guys, Blaze tends to be more distant when she's… like that. But this time she asked me to lock her in her room and I don't have idea why"

"So why is she here?" Sonic pointed to the always watching cat. "And why did she jump on me? Is she mad or… oh…"

Maybe Blaze was angry because of what happened before. But, even if he was harsh, this could not make her that angry, right? As Sonic pondered what was happening, Blaze started to walk closer to him on all fours, just like a normal cat.

"What…?" Rouge stared at the scene, deciding if she should laugh or be confused. When Sally got near Sonic to grab his arm, the little flame on Blaze's tail grew and she bared her fangs at the chipmunk. Sally immediately stepped back.

"She hissed! She hissed at me!"

"She gets wild when she is on her period?! That's why she locked herself, Silver?"

"No! I already said this never happened before, Sonic! I locked her anyway but she escaped"

"How?"

"She blew up the wall of her room" Silver deadpanned.

Sonic was about to say 'what?!', but was cut by the lavender cat tackling him to the ground again. He spun and tried to throw her off again but she pinned him to the ground by holding his arms. Sonic looked to the Blaze's face. Half open eyelids, heavy breathing, a goofy grin plastered on her muzzle. _Sigh_ 'just my luck…' of course she wanted to smooch him, who didn't? 'If Silver get all mushy around me I swear I'm gonna flip!'

Sonic struggled to break free but Blaze had advantage over him, literally. She leaned kiss him and at the last second Amy came connecting a flying kick with her two legs on the cat's sides, sending Blaze away. Everyone's eyes turned into dishes seeing such a drastic measure. Drastic yet efficient. Amy got up and dusted herself off, the snapped her head back at other girls, giving a death glare.

"Anyone else wants to pull a clever trick?"

Before the girls could respond, an annoying and well known voice sounded from the sky.

"MWAHAHAHAAHA! FINALLY! I really had some doubts before but now you will be gone for good, Sonic!"

Sonic covered his face with his hands, not wanting to see the doctor and his newest machine, whatever it was. "Come back another day, egg face. Not the best time right now!"

"What is it that I hear? Sonic the Hedgehog is not motivated to fight? HAH! Splendid! This will make crushing you a cake walk!"

Eggman pulled some buttons on his control panel and his machine went on attack mode. It was an oval ship where his hover pod was allocated. Around the main ship, metallic orbs flew around like satellites, probably due to a magnetic field generated by the main body ( remember Robotnik launching fake Robotniks at Sonic, back in the Sonic The Hedgehog 2? Yep, gonna throw myself at you. Problem?).

"The only pastry yer gonna get is a three layer punch cake, egg breath!" Bunnie rocket to strike the ship but one of the orbs entered in her way and she got electrocuted, falling to the ground. "Ow, I'm seein' mah stars…"

"You petty nuisances! Get out of my way if you know what is good for you" The mad doctor threatened as he launched his orbs at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog dogged the huge balls and approached the main ship from under it, but when he jumped to attack two orbs entered in his way. Sonic got electrocuted but managed to land on his feet and dashed to avoid being crushed. This was a problematic contraption for sure.

Mina and Amy were trying to distract the doc but that resulted in Eggman sending three orbs at them. Amy dodged one just like Mina, but tried to rebut the third. The metallic satellite was heavier that she expected and her hammer conducted the electricity, making her scream in pain. Sonic turned to her and at that moment of distraction a ball hit him in the back, sending him flying.

"What's up, Sonic? Have too much in your mind? Can't focus? You are not putting up a fight at all" the evil genius had a twisted grin crossing his face as Sonic seemed not only mentally affected, but physically too.

"I'll show you who have to keep up with who!"

Sonic was ready to evade the oncoming balls and dash at the main ship but the spheres got frozen in the air, surrounded by a bluish light. He looked to his left and saw Silver holding his arms up, his hands glowing with the same light.

"Sonic. I can handle this. Get away from here"

"Are you kidding?! I'm gonna kick egg-for-brains in no ti-"

"You are not in condition to do this right now! Clean up your thoughts and then come back to fight"

Silver had another power besides his psychokinesis, some kind of latent telepathy. He could not read minds or control the others, but he could sense the feelings of the people. Let's call it a super empathy. Right now, the silvery hedgehog could feel the turmoil in Sonic's head.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, bro"

"Sonic, if you don't leave at once I'll go there and psycho kick your-ARGH!" Silver lost his concentration and let one ball get free and hit him.

"Care to focus on the battle? I want to finish you by 10 p.m" Eggman was spinning his orbs around the main ship with increasing speed. Sonic got into a fighting stance, ready to dash whenever the doctor launched his attack.

"I'm gonna wreck your little toy before diner!" at saying that, Sonic was grasped by Blaze in a hot hug. "Or… I could leave this to Silver. You are at it, man!" Sonic got loose from Blaze's arms and dashed away. Blaze let out a purr and ran after him.

"HEY! Get back here you crazy cat!" Amy went after them with her hammer on hand.

"Where do you think you are going, pinky?!" Sally shouted.

"She's goin' to be outta mah way, be soah of that!" Bunnie started to fly at the direction they went leaving Sally no other choice that run.

While on her way, Mina passed by her, slowed a bit, stuck her tongue at the princess and sped up, leaving her in a cloud of dust.

"* _cough_ * damn this girls and their mobility advantages * _cough_ *"

"Don't be jealous your highness! That does not suit you!" Rouge flew by her and Sally's eyebrows only got more furrowed. She mumbled something about mutant speed demons and unfair competition.

Silver eyed the whole scene dumbfounded. When he said he could take care of Eggman, he expected some HELP from the girls around. As a huge orb was flying into his direction, he face palmed and let out an annoyed sigh. "I really thought they would help? It's no use…"

As our brave hedgehog from the future endured the wrath of egg face, the blue blur made his way through the city, with a bunch of girls on hot pursuit. Rouge and Bunnie were trying to hit each other while flying, and Amy was holding on the car Sally hijacked. Amy had been training her running skills but she was far from catch up with the 'normal' speed of Sonic. She knew he always held back so she could keep up.

Anyway, two persons were more capable of keep up with the blue speedster at least for a while, namely Blaze and Mina. The mongoose kept one eye at Sonic and the other in the cat, ready to trip her on the first opportunity. As for the mad feline, Blaze could not care less about the competition. She fixed her eyes on the prize, that being Sonic.

The blue hedgehog made sharp turns in alleys and streets in order to outwit his relentless pursuers. After seven 90 degree curves and a high jump over Speed Highway Sonic finally managed to get them out of his spines and dashed to his house. Locking the door behind him, he breathed heavily. Not that he was tired, just relieved.

The tension was so much Sonic almost hit his head on the ceiling when the phone rang. The frantic hedgehog quickly got the phone.

"Who is there?"

"Wow, it's me, Tails. You okay, Sonic?"

"Sorry lil bro, you almost gave a heart attack"

"How come? What happened?"

"Long story. Anyway, what gives?"

"Remember when you came here to know about Omega?"

"Yeah. Any news on the code thing?"

"Nope, but I found something strange in the piece I removed from Omega. I think you should see it. Can you come now?"

"Umm, I'm not sure if this is a good time to leave my house-" BLAM! The door went down to the floor and a lavender figure jumped at his back. "I'll be there…"

As Sonic threw his phone on the couch Blaze leaned and licked him on his cheek. This startled the hedgehog.

"Now, this is a bit too much don't you think?!"

Staring at her face Sonic concluded that she wasn't thinking at all. He was going to perform his third attempt to flip someone off him in less than an hour. This was wrong in so many ways. He successfully threw the lunatic cat on his couch and got up, only to find Mina Bunnie and Rouge struggling to pass by where used to be his door.

They ended falling over each other and Sonic took the opportunity to leap over them. Once outside he made another stop as Sally harshly stopped the car in front of his house. Amy shoved the princess aside and got over the driver's seat.

"Out of my way, princess. Sonic, my love, I'm coming!"

"Oh, no you are not!"

Before Amy could step out of the car sally held her by the ankle and Amy hit the sidewalk. Wasn't her arms stretched out to reach Sonic, she would have a really serious injury in her face. Sally scrambled over the pink hedgehog but got held just like she did seconds ago.

Sonic grimaced at the whole mess around him. His mouth formed a flat line as his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and worry. Then he sniffed something in the air. He turned around, following the smell of something burning and he found Blaze hissing again and his couch on fire.

He would have done something about it but the trio down on his doorway got up and Blaze was still hissing. Plus, Amy and Sally were pulling each other's hair. Good thing he got sprinklers installed some time ago. But he could not regret more buying that fireproof couch. It cost 70 buck more, but it would be worth now.

Anyway, Sonic dashed away, breaking the sound barrier in ten seconds. Under five minutes he was on Tails' door. He knocked quickly on the door, looking around for any threats, resulting in Tails receiving some knocks on his head.

"Hey! Cut that out!"

"Oh, sorry buddy"

"Geez, what have bitten you?"

"Let's enter and I tell you" Sonic ushered Tails inside and closed the door behind him. Soon the fox and the hedgehog were on the elevator getting to the lab underground.

"So, it goes like this: Amy and I were dating. Why? Because I wanted to be nice. We went for the cinema and met with Bunnie. We went to eat and met with Mina. We were walking on the garden and Sally came out of nowhere. The two started to bicker and Bunnie showed up again, then Mina and then Rouge! Everyone started to argue, Amy got pissed and- this is the strangest part- Blaze tackled me to the ground, then-"

"Hey, hey, hey, don't forget to breath" Sonic was really agitated. "Now, let's see if I got it right. You were on a date with Amy, the other girls showed up and Blaze attacked you?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, proceed"

"I said Blaze attacked me, but not in the… 'conventional' way"

"What do you mean?"

"Silver came flying and he said Blaze was on her… period"

"Oh…" a faint blush appeared on Tails face. "Was she… mad?"

"I wish she was… she, well, was… wild"

"Wild…? As in-"

"She looked at me like a lion stares a piece of ham!"

The sudden statement made Tails flinch, one because Sonic waved his arms nonstop and two because it was something that he could not even imagine.

"Umm, aren't you overstating it a bit too much…?"

Sonic slowly place his hands on Tails' shoulders and looked straight at the young fox.

"Tails… she got on top of me like I was a mattress… twice"

"… I'm speechless…"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Eggman appeared and attacked"

"No big deal" (somewhere, Eggman sneezed)

"Anyway, what do you wanted to show me?"

"You know, I didn't have a single idea of what this was meant to do, but now I think a figured it out…"

"You figured what out?"

Tails led him to a table full of chemicals and glasses boiling a variety of colored liquids. On another table stood the weird gun that was attached to Omega. Tails got a little beaker with a pinkish substance in it.

"This is a sample of the substance that was inside the shells of the gun. My first analysis could only determine that some neuro agents were present in its composition. I didn't understand then I made another sequence of tests and managed to reproduce the chain reaction to create more of the substance, thus allowing me to separate it on its basic elements and… you are not following…"

Sonic held his hands up with a confused face. Tails cleaned his throat and started again.

"After a lot of science, and I mean a LOT, I discovered that this pink liquid has the power to trigger chemical reactions in the body concerning the brain. These reactions are specific though, and very strong, I have to say."

"What kind of reactions?"

"Releasing of neuro transmitters and certain hormones. I'm still measuring the full extension of its effect but until now what I see is an exponential increase on the hormones responsible for affectionate responses"

"English, please"

"In other words, it's a love potion"

Sonic stood still for a whole minute.

"You kidding, right…?"

"Afraid not"

Sonic took another minute to think about this new information. Why would Eggman do such thing? What did he even gain in exchange?

"What do you think, Tails? If you were a mad scientist, what would you do if your arch nemesis got a bunch of girls head over heels for him?"

Tails pondered a bit about it. It was indeed an intriguing question.

"Hmmm, I'd expect the enemy to be distracted by the girls. This way he would not put a fight. Do you feel that way?"

"Well, I won't lie, my mind is full of dealing with the girls… I can't believe this lame plan is actually working"

"On the bright side, I took the liberty to start developing a nullifier of the Love Drive"

"Love Drive?"

"Yeah, Love Drive. Love potion don't sounds like science at all"

"And when will it be ready?"

"Four days, maybe a week"

"A WEEK?! I won't survive a week!"

"Come on, Sonic, love crazy or not, it's just the girls. What harm can be done?" BLAM!

The sound of something hitting Tails door at the ground floor echoed through the elevator shaft. Tails went to the control panel and hit some buttons. An image of a camera popped up and showed his door on the ground slightly burned. Another camera showed the girls wandering around the house. Tails turned on the sound.

"Sonic! Where are you?"

"Come out, whatevah yer hidin'!"

"I just want to talk, remember?"

Tails didn't believe in his eyes.

"Hey! Do they realize doors actually COST to be repaired?"

"Dang it! They are here. How did they know I was here?"

"Maybe they followed you, or maybe- hey! This is a very expensive steel door!"

Blaze started to scratch the metal door of the elevator, melting it slowly.

"Tails, lock the lab!"

"Dude, relax" Tails pressed the lock down button and another huge steel door shut she elevator entrance.

"Can I stay here until the nullifier is ready?"

"I'd prefer you don't"

"Please Tails, I need somewhere to hide"

"Do you realize this sounds and IS ridiculous?"

The light flicked a bit and they felt a little tremor. On the screen, Bunnie was using her arm cannon to melt her way through the reinforced doors.

"Oh, come on!"

The now frustrated Tails started to type something on his computer and when Sonic asked what he was doing he answered. "I'm calling Shadow. He is at the ARK right now"

"What for? Are you gonna ask him to fire the laser at them?" Sonic pointed up where the girls should be right now.

"The ARK is an abandoned space colony, extremely difficult to reach. Did I mention it's located OUT of the planet?" Tails held a cheeky grin as Sonic realized. Just when they high fived, Shadow popped up on the screen.

"Who in world makes a call to a space colony?"

"Hello Shadow. Sorry to interrupt you-"

"You mean wake me up"

"Yeah… anyway, we need your help, rather, Sonic does"

"And what is it, faker?"

"Well… it's a long story, but I need to stay on the ARK for a while…"

"I'm immortal, I have plenty of time, spit it out" a loud bang was heard from the elevator. On the cameras, Amy was hitting the half melted door.

"Can I sum up?" The glare of Shadow told him not. "Alright, so back a my birthday party Omega went-"

"Oh, no, stop! Give the short version! I can't stand you talking that much"

"Alright. Blaze, Mina, Sally, Bunnie, Rouge and Amy are currently under the effect of a love potion and I'm the target of their affection. I need a place to hide while Tails makes an antidote"

Shadow held an emotionless face as he stared through the small monitor on the panel. He remained silent for two long minutes, while Sonic was getting more and more nervous with the loud bangs coming from the levels above. Suddenly, a small smile started to form into Shadow's face and he brought his hand over his mouth. He could not hold any longer and burst into laughs.

As the black hedgehog laughed, the blue one stared at the screen with an annoyed face. Shadow almost vanished from their vision because he was crouching and holding his sides from laughing too hard. He got up and leaned on his hand as he wiped a tear away.

"Damn! Hahaahah, that was funny. I will give it to you… it's not easy to make the ultimate lifeform laugh, heheheheh… but you managed to do so! Hahaha!"

"Yeah,yeah, I'm hilarious. Can you teleport here and give me a lift?"

"Hah! Are you serious?! Of course not! Hahahaha!"

"Why not?!"

"One, this is MY space station. Go find one for yourself! Two, I'm here because I want to be ALONE. And three… do you realize how ridiculous you are sounding? Hahahahaha!"

Shadow went into another laughing fit. "Sonic the Hedgehog, world famous hero, running from a little bunch of girls! Hahahaha, I pity you!"

Shadow removed himself but Sonic and Tails could hear him laughing on the background. Tails turned to Sonic and said he warned Sonic this was ridiculous. Sonic sighed in defeat, but got startled with a huge noise of something falling.

"Great, there goes another door…"

Tails took a deep breath and turned to his friend.

"It pains me to have to do this but… Sonic, out of here" the fox pointed to the hallway that led to his runway.

"What?! Come on, Tails, buddy. Don't let me down now"

"Sorry Sonic, but these crazy girls will end wrecking the whole place after you. I promise that I'll have the antidote ready as soon as possible"

"Please little bro, help me out there"

Another sound of something breaking made it clear to Sonic that the fox wasn't going to give way.

"I swear, if these lunatics break anything beyond what they already did, YOU are going to pay for it!"

"Alright, understood! But where do I go now?"

"Just go for the runway and dash to get a boost. You will end landing somewhere near Mystic Ruins"

"Mystic Ruins? Seems a good place to hide for a while… ok buddy, thanks for the help, anyway"

"Good luck"

Sonic dashed through the hallway until he reached the underground runway where the Tornado was kept. He made a start stance and readied himself. Tails hit the button to open the doors of the runway and Sonic performed a super peel out (the move where he forms an eight figure with his legs, remember?). Upon seeing the green light, Sonic removed his hands from the ground and sped by the track, launching himself and traveling a great distance in the air.

A few minutes later the elevator's door went down and the group of girls stepped out of it. They looked around and found no sign of Sonic.

"Tails! Good to see you! Have you seen Sonic?"

"No Amy, not in a while…" he could at least buy his older bro some time. Unfortunately, none of the girls believed in him. Rouge spun the chair he was sitting and l lifted him on eye level.

"Now, you little stubborn boy! Tell where he went to before I use your fluffy tails to make a scarf!" the poor kid started to shake and stammer

"W-w-well… you s-see-"

"No I don't see him! That's why I'm asking!"

"Amy…? A-a little help here…?"

"Just spit it out, Tails!" now Tails understood why Sonic was running away. These girls were relentless.

"He went Mystic Ruins"

Everybody turned their attention to the black hedgehog on the huge screen. He still held a grin on his face (maybe his face broke from laughing too much).

"Shadow! You are still online?!"

"You were the one that called me. Anyway, I want to see faker panicking. This ought to be funny as hell, hheheh!"

"Thank you for the hint Shadow!" Rouge said as she took off just behind Bunnie.

"You're welcome"

"Hey, where's Mina and Blaze?" Amy looked around.

FLASHBACK. 5 MINUTES AGO.

Blaze was sniffing something in the air. As Rouge lifted the young fox, the lavender cat came closer and sniffed his tails. Something got her interest and ran through the hallway Sonic went not long ago. Mina noticed this and dashed after her.

"Mina, where are you going?"

"Blaze here knew Sonic was in the garden, in his house and in here. I don't know if this crazy cat is a medium but I'm sticking with her for a while, Sally"

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Hey Tails, I'm going to borrow your plane. See ya!"

"Amy, wait! You cannot-"

"Don't sweat; I'll pay you for the fuel!"

'This is not what I fear…'

"Do you even know how to pilot a plane?"

"Be quiet princess, and maybe I'll let you stick together with me"

"Don't tell me to be quiet! But I admit that I could use a lift"

"Just remember this is a plane, not a crane"

"Hey!"

Amy and Sally entered on the cockpit and the pink hedgehog started the engine. Under two minutes they were up in the sky on their way to Mystic Ruins. It was hedgehog hunting season and Sonic was the maximum prize.

 **End of chapter 10**

 **Just look at that beaultiful chapter! I'm not talking about quality (but I really hope so!). I'm talking about the fact that, counting the title and end line, there are exactly 7777 words on this chap (lucky seven! Just kidding, I'm not a surpestitious person...). Now, there is a guy named bikerboy and he's also writting a pretty cool story. Check it on if you ever have some time. Reviwes and oppinions are always welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Helloooo everybody! Sorry for takeing sooooooo long on posting this chapter. But, on the bright side, this one got huge. Hope this can pay off the waiting.**

 **Chapter 11: Night of the huntress**

Sonic looked at the full moon up in the sky. There were no clouds and here in Mystic Ruins, far from the lights of Station Square, the stars seemed much brighter. Though the landscape was astonishing, he had to focus. Hopefully the girls would give up on finding him, but then again, they found him before.

Sonic heard a snap near him. He readied himself to run at the smallest possible threat. His eyes scanned his surroundings. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around in fighting stance.

"Wow! Easy there, buddy. It's me, Silver"

Relief filled his face as Sonic looked at the silvery hedgehog in front of him. He had scratches around his body and the spines on his forehead were slightly burnt on the tips.

"Hey Silver. Did you manage to take Eggman down?"

"No such luck…"

"So where is he now?"

"I don't know. We were fighting, he had some advantage and then he quitted"

Let's do a little FLASHBACK to the scene.

Silver finally got the time of the machine and was striking the main ship with the satellite orbs. This didn't cause much damage because the orbs were weaker than the balls and Eggman deactivated the electricity.

Silver had to dodge an attack and ended receiving a blow from behind. He landed on the ground a little bit disoriented. When he recovered he saw five orbs aimed at him. The distance would not allow him to evade and he wasn't sure his psychic shield would be enough in his current state. Silver closed his eyes waiting for the impact but when it didn't come he opened them and looked at the doctor leaving the scene.

"Huh? Hey, doctor! What is the deal? I'm still here!"

"Oh, shut up and don't bother me! I came here to annihilate a blue nuisance, not a white and glowing porcupine with a vase where should be the head"

"Hey! Respect the quills!" Silver held one of the orbs with his powers but Eggman sent him flying with another orb.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"How are you with the girls…?"

"I left them at Tails' lab last time they showed up, but knowing my luck they are going to find me some time"

"It's not like you can hide forever, right?"

"I don't need to. Tails said it would take four days to a week to make an antidote"

"Antidote?"

"Yeah, they are under the effect of the Love Drive"

"Love Drive? Is that some kind of perfume?"

"It's the name Tails gave to the love potion"

"So this is a love potion? This means that Bl- the girls are not really in love with you!"

"Yep, but that doesn't cure them. At least I know what is going on now"

"And you have a plan?"

"Yeah… hide until Tails does his thing"

"* _snort*_ Sorry but * _giggle_ *this is really funny. The might Sonic hiding from- heheh- a bunch of girls! Haahahahaahah"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Let's not forget this, quote, 'bunch of girls', in formed by a pyro kinetic cat, a cyborg rabbit, a super-fast mongoose, a professional spy and thief, the princess of the strategies and the pink tank"

"Well, when you put that way…"

"Really, I'm relieved that they are kind of fighting each other because if they joined forces, It would be the end of me"

"Yeah, brings a new meaning to 'Girls Power'. I didn't want to be you now". 'Okay, maybe a little…'

In the background an engine could be heard. Sonic and Silver looked around, searching the source of the sound. In the sky a shadow was flying in circles.

"Any sign of him?"

"Nothing yet. Wait! I think I saw something!"

"Where?!"

"Near the border of the forest"

"I'm landing"

In the inner of the forest another group moved swiftly through the trees.

"I guess she found him again!"

"Are yer soah about it?"

"Yeah, look at her. She is wagging her tail nonstop"

"So are you, girl"

"Umm, let's pretend this didn't happen…"

The two groups were getting near Sonic's location and the hedgehog was oblivious to the danger. The forest fell silent. In a minute the plane landed and the other group spotted the hedgehog. Mina had to hold Blaze so she wouldn't jump on him. They also noticed Amy and Sally sneaking around.

Sonic was leaning against a tree, his eyes shut, though he wasn't sleeping. Silver kept staring at the sky. Suddenly, he got off his contemplative state, sensing something in the vicinity. 'Something is not right here… I'm sensing a lot of… strong emotions… somewhere. It's wild… almost violent… I only feel this when someone is blind with love, or rage. Nah… it's more like… lust…'

Silver's eyes went wide with realization and turned to where Sonic was. "Sonic! You have to go now! They are here!"

The blue hedgehog lifted his head. "What?! When they arrived? How did they find me?!"

Before Silver could say anything, Blaze came dashing from the tree top and tackled Sonic to the ground. All the other girls appeared after her.

"Get yer paws off him, yer crazy cat"

"Move cyber bitch, I'm going to catch him"

"Shut up yer flying rat!"

"Hey! Mina! Blaze! I'm not a dog toy so you can pull me around!"

"Let him go you lunatic- feline!?" Blaze released her grasp when Amy hit her in the head with her Piko Piko hammer. Mina fell back and Sonic stood flat on the ground where he was.

"Ungh… my head… what happened…? Where am I…?"

"Blaze?! Are you okay? Are you back to normal? Was that really NECESSARY Amy?!"

Amy shrugged as Blaze tried to collect her memories. "Back to normal? What do you mean with…"

Then, like a flush, her memories came to her mind like a movie. She was conscious all the time, but she felt like something overpowered her, rather, gave her power to do what she wanted most. This happened to be staying near Sonic.

"Oh… now I remember… Wait! Sonic!"

The hedgehog flinched upon hearing his name. He was almost done sneaking away. Before he could dash Mina ran and held him. "Silver, bind him!"

"What?! Why would I-"

"DO IT! JUST DO IT!"

"Blaze? Even you-"

"Don't let my dream be just a dream, Silver! Hold him!"

Sonic was almost breaking free. "Silver! No!"

"Sorry Sonic, it's no use…"

Sonic took three steps and he felt the energy field form around him. He sighed in defeat as he was held against the tree. As the psychic kinetic hedgehog held his friend, the girls gathered around Sonic, staring at him while pondering what to do next.

"So, what now?"

"Well, princess, YOU can get back to your home because I'm going to get my boyfriend and then-"

"Who ever said he was YOUR boyfriend, pinky?!"

"Now, before you start another ridiculous fight, this isn't the right way to do things"

That was a surprise. Rouge the way-too-often-tipsy Bat, being the voice of reason. Well, that didn't last long too much, anyway.

"I say he have to choose one of us. Now, since he's going to choose me you can all leave"

"What makes ya so soah abou' that?"

Rouge puffed out her chest, meaning she was completely confident of her 'physical gifts'. "Oh, please, who else could it be?"

"What about the rabbot in front of ya?!" Bunnie also puffed her chest and swung her hips a little too.

Rouge and Mina laughed at her, but the mongoose spoke before the bat. "Do you realize you are half-robotic? Care to explain how 'this' would work? Besides, the sweet hedgehog is much more likely to choose someone who can keep up with him!"

"So I'm the perfect choice. Think about it, a princess and hero of her own planet, fast enough to keep up and strong enough to not be a nuisance. And let's not forget, much more mature"

"First, I am only one year younger than you and second, who said I cannot put a fight?!"

"I said so, because-"

"Can you all SHUT UP and let me GO?!"

The sudden outburst startled everyone, even Silver.

"How can I not have a saying in that? After all, you all are after ME, so I should give the final word"

"That's not how it goes big blue, and you know it"

"It hurts a lil bit to admit but, ya'll run away without thinkin' if we give ya the chance"

"Anyway, we're all here now, so choose Sonic: who do you love?" 'Please be me, please be me, it have to be me!'

"Can't I say I love you all as my dear friends and-"

"NO!" The girls shouted all at once.

"Don't you dare throw us at the friend zone. I don't wanna end like pinky, running around like a disillusioned fan girl!"

"Can I get some RESPECT here, Rouge?!"

"You have six options Sonic, and they are each of us. You have to choose"

"How about the seventh option, Sal? 'none of the options above'"

"That's it big blue! Pick one of us or we will have to-"

"COMPLETELY ANAHILLATE YOU!"

"Eggman?!" everyone stared at the mad scientist, still on his orbital machine.

"HAHAHAHAHA! MY INTELECT IS SO MAGNIFICENT I EVEN SURPRISE MYSELF SOMETIMES! The same girls that claim to love the blue rat handed him to me in a silver tray!"

"Hey egg-breath! We're discussing some touchy matters here. Come back later to your butt whopping!"

"That's more like it, Sonic! But your annoying cockiness is not gonna save you. Now, if you care for your lives, stand aside ladies so I can get rid of that pesky rodent for good"

The girls looked at each other's faces. They knew what had to be done. Yes, they were rivals, and yes, they kind of hated each other right now, but then again, Sonic was in trouble, a lot of it. Ignore the fact that the girls themselves are part of it. The hedgehog had always been giving his best to save the day. It was time to return the favor.

So, the normal course of action would be free Sonic and watch as he kicks Eggman. Well, this situation is pretty far from 'normal'. So, how to proceed? The girls focused on the floating machine in front of them, determined faces and fierce eyes glaring at the evil contraption. Do they care for their lives? Well, the motivation of life for the girls was just behind them, beautifully suspending and involved in a bluish aura. You can be sure they are gonna take care of him.

(Umm, so I have kind of listening to Spiderbait-Black Betty almost non-stop. I'm listening while I write this part so if you want you can put it to play too)

"So… you want to catch my loving Sonic? Well… girls, what do you think about it?" Amy pulled out her Piko Piko hammer. The girls cracked their knuckles and made a quick warm up. Rouge flew flapped her wings.

"Not over my dead body" The girls made their fighting stances.

"HAHAHA! Am I supposed to be intimidated by a bunch of girls?"

"Oh, you should if you know what is good for you eggs-for-brains"

"I'm not a pathetic loser like you, rat. I'll show you how to put a woman on her place!"

"Silver, take care of Sonic, please" Silver nodded to Blaze as she ignited her hands. Bunnie took a step forward and shouted.

"Alright girls, GET 'IM!"

The girls let out a battle cry and dashed into battle against the Planetary Egg Smasher (just made the name). Eggman flew back a bit and the orbs spun around the main ship faster. The orbs went flying at the girls but they managed to dodge. Bunnie activated her rockets and flew to strike the main ship. An orb entered in her way but this time she didn't punch it.

"I won't fall foh the same trick twice"

She started to fly around in order to find a breach. Rouge also flew around with electrical orbs after her. The two exchanged glances and flew in each other's direction, as if they were going to crash. In the last time Bunnie flew downwards and Rouge went up, making the two orbs crash together. They didn't get disabled, but they were slower.

"It has to be some kind of weakness…" Sally pondered as she analyzed the main ship. She noticed a glass-like dome under it and a smile formed on her face. "Hey! I have a plan!"

"I'm listening" Blaze said as she jumped over an incoming orb. "Yeah! Me too!" Amy hit another orb with her hammer. Luckily the electrical shield was not active.

"We need to distract him while we attack the dome under the main ship" Sally crouched to dodge another metal ball.

"I'm on it!" Mina used her speed to run around getting the attention of the orbs near the main ship. She dashed and made faces while dodging the attacks. "Nope- missed me- try again!-too slow-'yawn' are you even trying?"

"Yeah, just as I thought. The orbs have a target system! Eggman does not control them"

"Which means these round bots are dumb as a door. I get what you're saying" Rouge flew up and got two orbs following her. "Try and catch me, fools!" She sped up as the orbs closed in. She made a sharp turn around the main ship, making the orbs hit it.

"Argh! Do you think I'm gonna let you fly around? Get a load of THIS!" Eggman launched missiles.

"Missiles. Always missiles…" Rouge didn't worried too much though because Bunnie blasted the missiles with her plasma cannon. Meanwhile, following the plan Sally made, Blaze and Amy got under the main ship. The orbs were being distracted by Mina, Bunnie and Rouge.

"Ready, Amy?"

"Oh, sure I am"

"You are enjoying this, right…?" Blaze stood on Amy's hammer. "I lil bit, I guess" With that, Amy launched Blaze up on the glowing glass dome. Blaze hit the dome hard, shattering it a bit.

"HAH! Think again cat! This dome in reinforced. The whole structure is reinforced to hold against Sonic!"

"Good thing I'm not Sonic" Blaze engulfed her and on fire and started to melt the dome. Eggman gritted his teeth and activated the shield of the main ship, knocking Blaze off. She landed on the ground and dashed around, searching for a breach.

"I'm not seeing any way to hit him!"

Sally had to think again. She looked around and the two orbs that crashed got her attention.

"Hmmm… I know! The orbs have limited energy and need to be near the main ship to get charged. I bet this force field drains a lot of energy so keep attacking and draining the orbs"

The girls nodded and dashed again. Sally couldn't put up a fight right now because she didn't have her gear, but she could help using her head. Amy and Bunnie kept hitting the metal orbs the harder they could so they would be away from the main ship. Mina attracted the missiles and guns from the ground while Rouge carried Blaze to the main ship. Blaze landed and started to heat up. This forced Eggman to strength the shield, using much more energy.

"Get off you crazy feline! The air-conditioner costs a lot of energy, did you knew?!"

When an orb was about hit Blaze, Rouge got her and flew away, making the orb strike the shield, which faded a bit. The orb got cracked and fell to the ground.

"Amy, get the orb and-"

"I got it, Sal!" Amy got to the metal ball and hit it with her hammer, shattering it in two pieces. Bunnie flew by and snatched a half while Amy got the other. Bunnie made a loop and hit the main ship with the piece she had. The shield flicked a bit. "Oh, I see, reinforced…" Amy made a huge spin and threw the half bot at another one that was getting near Sally. Blaze got near the pink hedgehog.

"We need to deal a huge blow if we want that shield down. Mina and Rouge can't run forever"

"Hmmm… aha! Time to fire up, Blaze!"

Amy two hammers on her hands and pointed them to Blaze. The cat raised an eyebrow but smiled as she understood what Amy had in mind. The ignited the hammers and watched as Amy threw them at the main ship with great force. The blow actually made the ship loose some balance for a moment.

"What the- oof! What is happening here?!" Eggman looked down and sweated as he saw Amy spinning her arms with hammers in hand while Blaze ignited them. "I hate to admit but… that blue rat was right…"

Amy started to throw hammer after hammer with great force. They vanished right after hitting the shield and the blow was stronger due to the flames added. The shield went down, but Amy and Blaze kept their attack. The orbs started to fly back but Bunnie and Rouge got in the way. The orbs started to use the electrical shield and tried to hit the two flying girls. Mina took some distance and dashed forward, jumping at the metal balls fast enough to avoid being electrocuted. She landed on top of the main ship and saw a panel with a 'high voltage' label.

She grinned as she opened the panel and started to pull out tons of wires. "Beware with the blackout, doctor!"

The orbs got their electrical shields deactivated. They also stopped, floating where they were.

"Alright, now we're talkin'!" Bunnie rocketed herself forward hitting the metal orbs and making holes through them. One by one the orbs came down.

"Give up Eggman, you lost it already"

"Shut up, princess! I'm not done yet!"

"Yes you are!" Blaze and Amy shouted together as Mina gave them some boost by running while holding their hands. On the air, Bunnie and Rouge got a hold of the two and spun them around, gaining momentum. Amy and Blaze got launched with great force down on the main ship. Amy summoned another hammer, this one being bigger and heavier than the standard. Blaze casted a huge fire ball and held it near the hammer. They both collided with the main ship, knocking it back violently.

Once inside the ship, they glared at the doctor, who was hiding behind his seat. "Umm… I give up! I will try to destroy Sonic after you all discuss what you have to discuss"

"Oh, glad that you give up" Amy smile and slightly tilted her head. For a moment Eggman felt relief, but that was only for a moment.

"But it's not that simple, right Amy?" Blaze also smiled, but this one was more like when you are about to beat someone up hard. "It never is, Blaze" The main ship shook as the cry of the doctor could be heard from outside. The mad man came out flying on his hover pod and landed on the feet of the girls. He looked up and saw he was surrounded.

"Uhhh… This in not gonna end well.."

Eggman got punched and kicked around. He tried to fly away but Rouge mage and spin kick and he hit the ground again. He got seared by Blaze and Amy made him fly away with a strong swing of her hammer. When he managed to put his hands on the hover pod controls, Bunnie blasted him with a near full charged plasma blast. While driving the now smoking and falling apart hover pod, Eggman had to curse. "Even though he wasn't responsible for my defeat… I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

The girls made a collective high five and cheered as they managed to defeat the evil doctor.

"Good team work, girls. And to think some minutes ago you were almost jumping on the throat of each other"

"Shhhh! Silver, be quiet"

"I think it's all okay now, Sonic. Here, I'm going to put you on the ground and we will settle-"

"SILVER! DON'T!" The cry of the girls went a little bit late. The moment he got his feet on the ground, Sonic dashed out leaving a cloud of dust where he was.

"- this…? Umm, sorry…"

Silver took the unpleased looks on them many faces staring at him as his cue to leave. The girls sighed and ran a hand through the hair. They would need to catch him. Mina looked at Blaze hoping she would be able to track the hedgehog again, but the cat said she could not do it. And when they eventually find him, they will have to think of another way of making him stand still.

"I think I'm going to need help…" The other girls looked at Sally with puzzled faces. Ask for help to catch Sonic? It seemed… a strangely good idea. But who could be helpful enough to stop Sonic? Well, Sally knew someone that did this feat more than once in the past. "Amy, I'm going to use the plane. Tell Tails I'll hand it to him later"

"Do I look like a messenger to you?"

"Just do it already" Sally started the engine and flew away, leaving the others to think of someone to help them in their quest for the blue speedster. Suddenly, Rouge snapped her fingers.

"Oh, I know someone!" With that she also flew away, heading back to Station Square.

"Since it was effective one time, Silver can help again…" Blaze went after the silvery hedgehog.

"Hmmm, to catch that hedgehog, I'll need to be clevah. How to be endearin' to the point he won't resist…? Miss Vannila!" Bunnie rocketed out of the scene heading towards the meadows. Soon she would reach Vanilla's house. That left Mina and Amy all alone on Mystic Ruins. Mina was almost dashing away when Amy called out.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some professional help"

"Professional? Who?"

"The Chaotix!"

"I will repeat: Professional?"

"Huh, let me handle thing on my way. It's not like you got him to like you by yourself"

Amy was about to retort but Mina dashed out of the forest. After seeing the mongoose run far away, she let out a tired sigh. Truth be told, she didn't manage to make Sonic admit his feelings for her. Feelings that she was 100% sure he had. To think it wasn't that way was ridiculous, not to mention painful…

Amy made her decision. She would ask the help of someone that probably knew Sonic better than anyone else. She made her way back to the city, first because she didn't want to be left behind by the other girls, and second because the forest was starting to creep her out.

We change the scene to find Sonic still running. He long ago passed by station Square and now was half way to Empire City. As he ran, Sonic once again pondered the situation at his hands. The girls were after him because of the potion and the antidote would be ready in four days, on the best of the cases. He knew for a fact that Amy and Sally were a different situation because they always made clear how they felt.

Bunnie was going through a tough time, with the whole break up thing, so maybe the potion made her look at him as an safe harbor in the middle of her problems. As for Mina, she wasn't going exactly well with Ash and, of course, they had something together in the past. Blaze seemed to be utterly confused with the way she was feeling, which is explainable. Last but not less important, Rouge kept her flirtatious personality, but focused completely on Sonic. Plus, she obviously had some issues with her drinking habits.

So, where to go now? For some reason, Empire City didn't seem a good place to hide, nowhere did. It was like the girls were fated to find him, or maybe it was a signal that Sonic should really make a choice. That brings up another question: who would it be? When you think about it, it looks pretty obvious that the only ones that Sonic really could choose were Amy and Sally. The thing was that all this mess made Sonic notice the girls in different ways. He saw new sides of all of them.

'Come on, Sonic. You should not be in doubt. But that would mean that… I really like one of them'. The hedgehog ran a hand through his spine as he reached Empire City. Even if he didn't want to admit, his heart probably already had someone to hold dear. So, potion or not, he would need to face this. Since it was that way, Sonic decided to use the time until the antidote gets ready to think about it. Once this huge problem was solved, he would take action and face the consequences.

Running on the wall of a skyscraper, the blue hedgehog rested on the rooftop of the tall building, gazing at the clear sky, full of shinny stars.

 _Angel Island._

The red echidna was resting on the shrine of the great Master Emerald. The night was peaceful so Knuckles though a little nap wouldn't hurt. His duty knew no end and he had to perform it properly, which is why he trained his senses to the point he could hear the noise of an engine from three miles of distance, while on his slumber.

The moment the unknown guest stepped out of the bushes, making its way to the shrine, Knuckles jumped into action, surprising the visitant as he stood on a fighting stance.

"I don't like nosy people wandering around my island so you better have a good reason to be here"

"I need help… YOUR help" The shadowed form stepped into the light of the moon and turned out to be Sally. Knuckles got surprised with the sudden appearance of the princess, and even more when she held his gloved hands in hers, asking for his aid.

"What do you need, princess?"

"Don't be so formal, we are friends since we were kids… I need your advice… and some strength too…"

"What for? The kingdom is in problems?"

"No, it's more… personal…"

"Ooh…"

Sally explained the whole situation; how she and the girls ended being affected by a love potion, the crazy meeting they had and the whole battle with Eggman. Knuckles took some minutes to sink in all the information and at the end he said "WHAT?!"

"Anyway, I need your help to catch Sonic"

"Help? Catch Sonic? WHY?!"

"Because I freaking love him! Did you not hear the entire story right now?"

"I heard it, which is why I cannot understand. What does that hedgehog have that makes him so special? Why I don't have a crowd of girls after me?"

"I'll let you know next time someone decides to play the crazy matchmaker. Now, the other girls are after him because of the potion, but that's not my case and you know it. The problem is, potion or not they are still competition. So, are you gonna help me or not?"

Knuckles pondered some time before giving his answer. "Hmmm… ok, what are you thinking?"

"Actually, I was expecting that you could tell me something about Sonic that I don't know. He got distant as the time passed. You know him well and you two fought together a lot…"

"Hmm, blue boy is very confident about himself, so much that it gets annoying. He isn't that good though. If you manage to make him uneasy then his play is bound to fail"

"One more thing. I kind of don't know where he is right now…"

"Oh, I see where you want to get. So, we are going out to a treasure hunt"

"Yeah, he's pretty much like a jewel… with those green eyes…" Sally zoned out to dreamland thinking about Sonic as Knuckles rolled his eyes. If she remained focused on the real world, Sally would hear Knuckles mumble something on the lines of '…lucky bastard…' Soon the new duo took off the island on the Tornado II, starting the search for Sonic.

 _Chaotix Detective Agency._

"You want us to do what?" Espio heard but didn't believe.

"I want your help to find Sonic and make him love me" The mongoose said id nonchalantly, as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Cut that out Espio! Now, what about your boyfriend? What does he think about it?" Vector wasn't one to ignore a job but he had to be sure of what they would deal with.

"Things are not working pretty well, so I'm going to end the thing between us…"

"You are going? He doesn't know that you think this way?"

"Espio! Shut up! What right we have to judge her?"

"Yeah, none of you guys ever had a girlfriend!" Both the chameleon and the crocodile gave Charmy a glare that told him the last comment was unnecessary.

"So, will you help?"

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yeah, Vector, I'm sure. I could not be more certain than this"

"So we have a deal. One blue hedgehog it's your order"

"With topping, an apple on the mouth and served on a silver plate" Everyone eyed the frantic bee as once again he said strange things. The detectives started to form a plan. It had to be fail proof since they were going after the fastest thing alive.

 _Empire City. The next morning._

Sonic rose with the sunlight warming his body. Up in the roofs of the skyscrapers the wind was cold, but he ignored it as he really needed to sleep. As he woke up, he stretched himself and gazed at the sun rising on the horizon. Another day was coming, which probably meant that another hunt would start soon. Looking around Sonic didn't see any signs of his pursuers, but he wasn't going to stand still and wait them get to him.

He jumped from the edge of the building, running down the side of the tower until he reached the ground. Once in the streets he made turns left and right, looking for a place where he could have breakfast. Sonic found a place and entered. It had a glass pane that allowed watching the entire street outside. He got a seat near the window and a waitress came to take his order. She was a light blue swallow and wore and white apron.

Sonic asked for some pancakes and a coffee. The waitress nodded as she wrote the order. She stood still for some moments, somewhat uneasy, and then questioned him. "Excuse me. Would you by any chance be Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"The one and only" The girl had a slime crossing her face.

"Oh, wow. So, what brings you to Empire City?"

"Umm… Just a lil trip, I guess"

"So you will return to station Square soon?"

"I suppose"

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll get your food right away"

Some minutes passed. Sonic was staring through the window, looking at the pedestrians. Some were pretty busy even in the early morning. Others seemed more relaxed as they calmly walked by, enjoying the morning. Some even entered the restaurant, which seemed to be a much known place on the city.

Sonic also noticed some couples passing by, holding hands or chatting about who knows what. Inevitably, his mind wandered to the girls again. He would have to give them an answer some time. It was like Miss Vanilla said before; his silence could end hurting someone more than spoken words. The hardest part thought was to admit his feelings, rather, know what these feelings were. He did not want to be wrong again, but that was a risk he would have to take, for the sake of the people he cared for.

The waitress got him out of his thoughts as she brought his food. On the plate were ten pancakes staked with a piece of butter on top of it. She also brought some syrup and strawberry jelly. She placed the plate on the table and the coffee cup near it. "You seem to have something in your mind… not that this is my business…!"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry, I'm just figuring out some things, or at least trying…"

"Can I have a seat?"

"Sure" The swallow seated across the table and looked at him as Sonic munched his food.

"I'll risk and say that you came here to get distance from something… or not…?"

"Yeah… you can say that…"

"Girl problem?"

Sonic lost his words for a moment. The waitress tried to suppress a giggle because of his surprised face. "Umm… is it that obvious…?"

"I have a little brother that is 15 years old and he has a crush at a girl from his school. He had the same look you had back there on his face every time he was thinking about her. He also made the same surprised face when I asked him who his crush was"

"Well… that's a relief…"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm not the only one with this kind of problem. It makes things a lil bit less embarrassing…" The waitress laughed lightly, not to mock, but in a friendly way.

"Dude, there's nothing to be embarrassed of. It's normal that you feel a lil bit nervous. I had been on this spot some times already…"

"So, do you have any tips?"

"I really appreciate tips! Jokes apart, just be yourself and things will end well. I really don't think Sonic the Hedgehog would have difficult in impressing his chosen one"

"Yeah…"

"Can… Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can I take a photo of us? My friends won't believe that you came to the place where I work at"

"Yeah, sure"

The swallow got sit on his side and wrapped one arm around his neck as she smiled. Sonic made his trademark grin and made a V sign with his fingers. The girls made the selfie and looked at the picture.

"This is awesome! Thanks!"

"You are welcome"

"Umm, come back whenever you want. On the Mondays we make eggs with the double of bacon"

"I'll be back. Well, see ya, umm-"

"Wendy"

"See ya, Wendy"

With that Sonic paid for his food and got out of the café. The sun was completely out now but was still early. He decided to run around some more. As he dashed out, our new friend Wendy updated her status. "Morning never is boring when you work with heroes. S2 S2 hashtag Sonic the hedgehog, hashtag best day at work". The swallow posted the photo she got and soon it got flooded with comments and was shared nonstop.

Two hours passed and Sonic was still running around. Empire City had more highways and avenues than Station Square so he had a lot of space to speed by. The surroundings weren't as nice as in Station, though. While on his way he jumped out if a highway and ran on the side of a tall building. He reached the top of the pole that was on top of it and used his hand to stand on it as he put the other hand above his forehead, making a pose as if he was looking for something in the distance. Even though this tower was higher than any one of Station Square, he could not see the end of the city. Empire City was twice wider, if not more.

Leaping of his position he ran down by the building's side and reached the street again, dashing out almost instantly. Sonic was running without a care in the world, but that ended when he noticed something glowing coming at his direction. He jumped over the energy blade on the last second and looked around to see where it came from. He found Silver flying almost by his side. Sonic smiled at Silver as he could guess what the psychic hedgehog wanted.

"Hi Silver"

"Hello Sonic"

"Lemme guess, Blaze asked you for help"

"You bet"

"So, where is she?"

"She will jump to catch you once you get distracted"

"Heh, do you think it's a good idea to tell me the plan?"

Suddenly Sonic got pushed to the right side, forcing him to get out of the avenue. He felt the grasp of someone's arms around him and he did not even need to look to know who it was. He face palmed as the plan seemed to work pretty well.

"You see, dear, I think it's pretty effective"

"Yeah, hello to you too, Blaze…"

Blaze let go of him and instead held his hands on hers. "Look, I know I got out of hand yesterday, but I'm okay now. I don't know what happened though. If I could explain to you I-"

"It's 'okay'. I would bet that this is a side effect of the Love Drive"

"Love Drive?"

"Tails named it…"

"So, can we talk about… you know… us?"

Silver turned around as he felt he would throw up. He looked up as he noticed something in the sky. "Umm, guys, I think we have company"

Blaze and Sonic turned around and looked up too. Sonic recognized the Tornado and Knuckles when it got closer. He also could see Sally. "Great, now what? Knuckle head is after me too?" Blaze shuddered at the simple though of Knuckles under the effect of the Lover Drive. Good thing Empire City had great streets; otherwise Knuckles would have problems landing.

As the plane stopped Sally jumped out of it and ran to the group with Knuckles after her. Sonic let go of Blaze's hands and took some distance. "Sonic. Wait-"

"Out of the way kitty, I'm passing!" Knuckles jumped to action and went straight for Sonic. He started to throw punches as the hedgehog as they fought, like it was a normal thing.

"So, how did she get you into this mess, Knux?"

"She is pretty convincing when she wants to. Plus, I can hit your head"

"And what for, may I ask"

"One, you are a jerk because you can't decide a simple thing. Two, you are lucky to the point of having a crowd of girls after you. Three, because I want to. And here's a bonus, you owe me 50 bucks"

"What?! Now I'm offended. I paid you last week. You, sir, is in debt of 20 for that grapes of yours!" This surprised Knuckles as he remembered his debt. This little distraction was enough to Sonic to pull Knuckles' head down and hit him playfully. Unfortunately he also got distracted and got knocked down by Sally, who sneaked behind him.

"Can you stop playing around, Knuckles? We have a serious matter in hands"

"You have it. Plus, it worked. Sonic cannot tell the difference between confidence and carelessness"

"And you can't tell the difference between-"

"Cut that out Sonic. We have to have a serious talk, and it have to be now"

"Whatever you say. Can you get off of me, please?"

"I was about to say the same" Blaze got near with a little flame lit on her right hand. Silver was behind her trying to prevent a conflagration. This made Sally loses her hold on Sonic, who flipped her and got to his feet (really, Sonic should make this an official move).

"Now ladies, let's not get too heated, no pun intended"

Before he could say anything else, a green light flashed behind him and he heard the word 'control'. He turned around and found the last person he though right now. "Wha… Shadow?"

"No, I'm the Black Bomb Wisp. Greetings, faker. I have a message for you"

"From who?"

"From Rouge. She says that she wants to meet with you. In private"

"And what if I don't want to…?"

"I think you are not following, so I'll make it easier so you can understand, you sponge-brained hedgehog. I was not asking"

"Haha! Very funny, Shad. If you want me you will have to do like everyone and TRY to catch me" Sonic was about to dashed out but got held again by Silver with his powers. "Oh, come on!"

"Don't even waste your energy trying, Shadow, and you too Sally. I got to him first"

"And you think this matter for me?" Shadow chaos controlled and stopped time for a moment. He flipped Knuckles, who was about to jump on Silver. As for Silver, Shadow made spun a kick that hit him on the back of his head. Shadow proceeded to stand in front of Sonic with his arm stretched. He waited the time to run again and watched the scene develop.

Knuckles ended with his head stuck in a trash can while Silver hit the floor face first. This made him lose his concentration and the grasp on Sonic, so the hedgehog kept running, only to meet with Shadow's arm. Sonic got a bit dizzy and held his nose in pain. Shadow made this all but all that the others saw were flashes of light and the brief image of Shadow. The black hedgehog put a hand on Sonic's shoulder and teleported elsewhere.

When Sonic noticed, he was already tied to a purple armchair. He looked to right and saw Shadow. He glared at the black hedgehog and was about to shout at him, but Shadow pointed to his front, indicating that Sonic should look that way. Sonic turned again and got a full view of Rouge's pink heart, almost glued to his face. He backed off in an instinctive motion.

Rouge lowered her head so their eyes could meet and she kept looking straight into his eyes. After some minutes, Sonic got extremely nervous and decided to speak. "Umm, Rouge…? You wanted to… Talk…?"

The white bat got a seat in front of him and nodded. "Look Sonic. I know that you have a lot to think about but… please consider me as you girls, alright?"

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Shadow said bluntly. Rouge turned around him, half annoyed, half offended.

"I thought we already discussed that"

"Why are you even involving yourself in this, Shadow?" Sonic questioned the black hedgehog.

FLASHBACK!

"No"

"But-"

"I'm on vacation"

"I just-"

"I don't like him"

"But I-"

"And you are under the effect of a potion. Did I forget something?"

"Hmpf… no…"

"I thought so. If this is the only reason you called me for then I'm ending this call and-"

"Shadow, please!"

Shadow looked at the white bat almost crying through the screen. He sighed as he pondered helping Rouge. When he got to know about this mess back with Sonic and Tails, he didn't think it was that serious. Rouge was begging for his help, and she never begged. Ever.

"Why is this so important, anyway? Potion or not, you can get any guy you want and-"

"Not him! Not like this… Sonic is not any guy…"

"Oh, please, you have to be kidding". Her angry and watery eyes said the opposite. "Then again, maybe you are serious"

"I'm damn serious. This is really important to me"

"Just wait until the yellow fox finish playing with his chemical kit. You will be free to do whatever you want"

"What I want is Sonic the Hedgehog! And I need your help to get to him"

"Care to explain?"

"Don't act as if you didn't know him. You two fought a lot, together AND against each other. Besides, I don't have anyone to resort to… I'm on disadvantage!"

"Against a bunch of girls? Hardly"

"I'm three years older than him. What if he thinks I'm too old for him?"

"Are you listening to yourself or the love potion got into your ears?"

"Shadow, please…"

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose. This was insanity, and he would not partake in this. He looked back on the screen to say no but he found Rouge with her hands clasped together. Her eyes were big and with little tears on the sides. Her ears even moved a little. Shadow's left eye twitched.

'How can she look so sensual and cute at the same time?!' Shadow shook his head. He had to focus. He decided to give up and help her. Damn, maybe he could at least see Sonic running around like the devil runs from the cross. This would compensate things a little.

"Alright… I'l hel-"

"REALLY?! THANKS SHADOW!" Shadow flinched as the bat was talking too loud in her excitement.

END ON FLASHBACK.

"Let's say she is convincing, okay?"

"Already heard that…"

"Thank you again, Shadow. This means a lot to me"

"Don't thank me. Really, it's strange…"

"Anyway-" She turned to the blue hedgehog "I really, really want us to get together, blue…"

"It's the potion. You are not-"

"No! Look, this damn potion is making me act, I know, but…"

"But…?"

"I guess… deep inside… I always felt like this…"

"Are you saying… what I think you are saying…?" She took his hands on hers (not that he had a choice. He was tied up).

"You are not like the other guys. You don't look only on the outside…" She trailed off on her thoughts "On the parties, on the bars, it's always the same... Some smartass comes up and tries to make a move on me. But you are different; you don't do this kind of thing. You really care…"

She leaned closer, not to kiss him, at least yet.

"You care about how I'm doing. You care about my little drinking issue. You care about what I am instead of how do I look… I work hard most of the time to keep in shape, not only because of my job, but also because… if I wasn't the way I am… no one would care…"

She got even closer, leaning one hand on the arm of the chair and the other on his hand, her knee between his legs. From this distance Sonic could see tears forming into her eyes.

"I never thought that you would feel like that, Rouge. You always seem so confident, mainly of your physical shape…"

"I know. I make an effort to look like this, but sometimes I think no one really thinks beyond the flirtatious and stunning Rouge the Bat… That is, beside you…"

Even though her eyes were watery, she had a smile, as if saying all this removed a huge burden from her.

"I feel like I could gain 30 pounds and you would still like me"

"And I would. But-"

"I knew it!" Rouge hugged Sonic with all the force she had. Finally, someone that wasn't after her just because she looked good. It was a dream coming true. They would get together and then the sky was the limit. Sonic was different and Rouge didn't need to look strong or confident at his side because he made her feel like this without making an effort. She could kiss this beautiful hedgehog right now. 'And why should I not?'

Rouge got her hands on Sonic's shoulders, her eyes half closed as she gazed at the man that understood her, the guy of her dreams. She leaned to kiss him. He had nowhere to go, just the two of them in this room…

"Holy- That's enough! DAMN IT!" Shadow suddenly moved from his place (thought I forgot about him?) and chaos controlled him before Rouge could smooch him. Once she met her lips with fabric, she opened her eyes to find void where used to be Sonic. She looked around and ended staring at Shadow, with a hurt look on her face.

"Shadow… what you have done?!"

"Are you serious?! I just saved you from doing a huge mistake". With that he teleported away.

Sonic was lost as he looked around. One moment, he was tied on an armchair with Rouge about to kiss him, then a light flashes and now he is who know where. At least he was free. Again he saw a green flash and turned to look at Shadow.

"Yo, Shad, what happened back there?"

"I thought that she would just hug you to death, not… _kiss_ you" Shadow said the word with disgust. He glared at the blue hedgehog with an annoyed expression. "What is so special about you, anyway?"

"I don't want to repeat myself. The potion, remember?"

"I cannot believe a simple potion tuned Rouge into someone so dependent and insecure"

"So, are you saying the way she is now doesn't comes completely from the potion?"

"Which brings me to my first question. What do you have that makes you so special? It can't be that ugly face of yours, neither your strength. In both I'm far better than you"

"Oh, now I get it"

"What?"

"You are jealous"

"Wh-What? Are you kidding? Me, Shadow the Hedgehog, jealous of you?"

"You are obviously jealous because maybe Rouge really likes me"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm NOT!"

"Oooh, does the poor little ultimate lifeform fear to be alone?" Sonic said in a childish manner, as if talking to a baby or a puppy. Needless to say, Shadow got mad.

"Shut up before I kick you from here to moon!"

"Don't be so grumpy, Shad. I don't intent to steal your crush" Now Shadow saw red.

"That does it faker! Have a nice trip and let me know when your crazy fangirls get you on a cage!"

"Shadow! Wait-" Within a touch they vanished. Shadow dropped Sonic back at Empire City and teleported away, leaving the blue hedgehog to deal with his pursuers. The black hedgehog teleported back to Rouge's place and found the white bat with her face on the pillows. The sound of his arrival made her eras perk up and she lifted her face, hoping to see the blue blur again, but her smile vanished once her eyes landed on the ultimate lifeform.

"It's you… Where is him?"

"Back where I found him"

"Why…?" She asked in a low voice but Shadow heard it well.

"Don't worry, in a few day you can get the-"

"WHY?!" Shadow flinched at her sudden burst. "You said you were going to HELP me and you threw him right into the arms of the competition?!"

"Rouge, this is not right and you know it!"

"I don't care…"

"You don't care?"

"I-DON'T-CARE! He is the one that makes me feel special… he makes me feel unique… I don't have to fake anything near him… if I could just… get out…"

"Rouge, come on, you can't be-"

"Get- out"

"Fine. Don't come to me again asking for help because I'm not going to join this mess. What you find so special about faker is yet to be discovered"

Shadow chaos controlled back to the ARK. Now he really needed some rest. He had his own thoughts in his mind now. As for Rouge, she would cry a little bit more before fixing herself and take off after Sonic again. Speaking of him, right now he was facing the two duos as he was lying on the ground.

"How do you even found me in the first place?"

Silver took out his phone and showed an image on it. "We saw the post on the internet. This Wendy girl got ten thousand likes in less than two hours"

"About that, care to explain who this minger is?" Sally tapped her foot and had her arms crossed.

"Someone pretty nice I met while having breakfast. Now, if you excuse, I'm out of here. See ya!" Sonic dashed out, dodging a tackle from Knuckles. The echidna and chipmunk got into the plane and took off as the white hedgehog and lavender cat ran after Sonic.

Our dear blue speedster made it to Station Square in 15 minutes. He was so fast that he didn't notice the large and pink pool on his way. When he ran by it he discovered it was no pool, but a huge and extremely sticky substance. Sonic ran at least ten feet before being stopped by the pink resin. He noticed that his feet were moving but he was getting nowhere. When he looked back he realized he fell into a trap. The faster he moved his legs, the more the resin glues on his body, until the point where his legs got stuck and he whipped back where the sticky thing was.

"What the-"

"Aha! I told this would work!"

Sonic looked up from the mess he was and found the Chaotix, and Mina by Espio's side. He also noticed Vector was chewing a gum.

"Vector, this better not be what I think it is…"

"Relax, man. It's super glue, not gum"

"Yeah, we use it to keep the roof in place!"

"The roof?!"

"Yeah! Did you know that one time Vector straightened Espio's tail for a whole week? He used this glue you are covered in"

"Charmy! What have I said about talking too much?!"

"… Don't talk too much…"

"Wait a moment, how can I get Sonic if he is glued on the street?!" Mina shook Vector back and forth. These goofs really made it this time. Espio face palmed as he said 'I told you it was a bad idea'. Vector tried to speak while being shaken.

"Don't sweat. I have a solvent back in the office"

"Will it work?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry Mina, you will have your hedgehog before you can say 'gotta go fast!'"

Vector and Espio ran straight to the office, so fast that they forgot to bring Charmy. Said bee had a strange look plastered on his face as he stared at Sonic with his head tilted. "Hey, Sonic. How do you think you look like without fur?"

"Huh? What with this question of sudden?"

"Oh, I was just trying to imagine it. This solvent Vector has its pretty strong…"

If Sonic's eyes could get any wider, they would pop from their place. "That does it! I'm OUT!" The hedgehog struggled to break free, but the more he fought, the more he got stuck. He somehow managed to curl and once he felt his feet touch the asphalt he started to spin.

"Sonic! Wait a- wow!" Mina tried to calm the hedgehog but she could not get near him as his spin dash was throwing super glue everywhere. Sonic revved up and finally got free, partially… He was still covered with resin in some parts of his body, but that was enough to run away. He would be finding glue on his fur for at least a week.

"Sonic, wait please! I want to say that-"

"Mina! Don't-"

Too late. Mina jumped on Sonic and hugged him. The result, she got glued on him. Mina tried to move her hands but they were glued to his back. Sonic tried to pull her by the shoulders but ended being more stuck. While they fought to break free (well, at least Sonic), Charmy watched the scene nonplussed.

"Huh, I guess you two are going to stick together after all" Both the mongoose and the hedgehog eyed him with a face that meant this wasn't the right time to joke. Considering they could completely lose their fur in order to get rid of the resin, they were right. Sonic saw the green crocodile in the distance, carrying a big can. That was his cue to leave.

Sonic turned around and darted away, completely forgetting that he had a passenger with him. The resin stretched a little but retracted and made the hedgehog stumble as Mina collided with his back. "Sonic, that won't do! I cannot run as fast like you"

"Hmmm… I've got an idea! Hug the post tight"

"Umm, okay…"

Mina held firmly on the lamp post and Sonic dashed on the other direction, stretching the glue. When Sonic though it was working Mina lost her grasp on the post and he met the floor face first. Plus, Mina landed on his back. Now with their backs glues, Sonic had another plan.

"You go this way and I go that way. Since we're running on opposite directions the resin will snap"

"I'm not so sure about it…"

"Relax, we're pretty fast. It will work" Mina gleamed.

"Do you think I'm fast? Oh, coming from you I get all flustered and-"

Mina didn't have the opportunity to end because Sonic started to run really fast, surprising her. She turned around and ran as well. The resin was getting thinner by the minute but at some point the two runners were practically at a tug-of-war. Sonic decided to accelerate since Mina seemed to be keeping up, but the mongoose was already on her limit. The hedgehog ended pulling the mongoose as he ran. Sonic understood that the lift of weight meant the glue snapped, and simply sped by the streets. Mina, on the other hand, had to dodge posts, mail boxes, people on the sidewalks, cars and trucks, as she was being dragged around the town.

"SONIC! STOP!"

Sonic made a sharp turn, but Mina kept moving straight due to her inertia. The resin 'rope' met with a huge tree and the rest you can guess. Mina to a side, Sonic to the other, something linking them… Sonic was forced to make a curve as the resin got tensed and coiled on the tree. The speed of the spin increased as the glue curled itself with Sonic and Mina in the middle. They hit the trunk with a loud thud.

"Ouch!"

"Ow! My head is spinning… how can you spin around and not get dizzy?"

"Guess I'm used to it. Anyway, we got stuck again…"

"I don't mind being stuck for a little more time, though"

The way they ended stuck Mina could hug Sonic, and of course, he could not get away.

"How much is 'a little bit' for you…?"

"I don't know, some hours, maybe the whole day…" Mina daydreamed as she slid her finger on his chest. It was the only part of her body she could properly move besides her head. Too bad she was not close enough to kiss him.

"I can't stand in the same place for so long" Sonic once again fought to break free. He managed to free an arm and reached a branch above them. He used it as a lever, but the branch whipped back at his face. He tried again and loosened the hold on his legs. With this Sonic leaned his feet on the trunk and started to force his way out of it.

Sonic is well known for his speed, but there is more to it: his legs were actually pretty strong. After a catching his breath he got ready to the third pull. This was the lucky number. He used all the strength he could on this position and finally got free.

Even though he again met the dirt face first, it was a victory. No pinky glue would hold Sonic the Hedgehog for too long, no sir. "Umm, Sonic? A little help here?". Sonic moved to free Mina. There was the risk that she would hug him again and start this mess all over again, but he could not simply leave her stuck like that.

After getting free, Mina looked at her hair. This would cost a lot of shampoo and hair conditioner, even scissors, maybe. When she turned around, she could only see the trail of dust that Sonic left after him. "Aw… the day is not paying off…"

Sonic had to get rid of this glue. He had papers all over his body and his quills were starting to merge into a single huge spiky mess. Plus, Sally, Blaze and company would get here soon. He could already see it, the girls glued to him and Silver trying to separate them with his powers. The solvent was definitively out of question, so how to get clean without flaying himself?

Once again Sonic appealed to the elder's knowledge. Okay, Vanilla wasn't old. It was the other way around in fact, but she knew how to do a lot of things. Maybe she knew some old recipe to remove sticky things. Asking would do no harm.

Within minutes he reached the know meadows and the creamy house. As usual, a sweet smell filled his nostrils. He knocked on the door, this time being Vanilla herself who answered it. She got pretty surprised to see Sonic due to his state. He had twigs and leafs glued all over his body, not to mention a lot of dirt. His fur was all frizzy and had some pink spots here and there.

"Oh my, hello Sonic. May I ask what happened to you?"

"Mina asked help, the Chaotix appeared, super glue, I got stuck…"

"Umm… how about you explain this better while we clean you off?" She said with a concerned smile as she let him in.

"I'd really appreciate…"

"Just wait a little bit while I search for… something that removes super glue"

"Avoid solvent if possible"

Sonic leaned his hand on the table and looked around. He heard some footsteps and faint voices on the second floor and guessed Cream was playing with a friend. He smiled. The little rabbit kind of made him at ease, even with this huge mess. His tranquilized state went through the window when he heard a known voice in the house.

"Miss Vanilla, I'm back"

His eyes went wide as he heard Bunnie. What in the world was she doing here, from all places to be? He tried to move but his hand glued on the table. He pulled it with force using his foot and fell backwards when his hand got free.

"Miss Vanilla? I brought the things you ordered at the market" The rabbit was moving to the diner room.

Sonic quickly got up and looked around for an escape route. He had to hide in somewhere. He entered the kitchen and got cover behind the counter that separated the diner room and the kitchen. Vanilla entered the kitchen by the back door and got surprised by seeing the blue hedgehog crouched behind the counter while Bunnie entered. Sonic put a finger on his lips and Vanilla understood the situation.

"Oh, thank you dear. The flour was almost on the end and Cream can't carry that much weight" (Actually, I think she can-looking to you Sonic Heroes).

"Don't worry, Miss Vanilla. It's tha least Ah could do. Ya really helped me"

Vanilla gave the girl a concerned look. "Bunnie, dear, I feel in obligation to say again that this is not the best way"

"*sigh* Ah know… It's just that… Ah don't know what else to do" she took a seat on the table and picked a cookie on a plate over it. Vanilla quickly eyed Sonic and looked again at the rabbit.

"I want you to really think about it. You are a beautiful girl and you should not change yourself in order to please someone… even if it is Sonic…"

The hedgehog almost blew his cover as he had to put his hands on his mouth. So Bunnie went to Vanilla to ask for her help. But what did she want? Sonic wondered as he tried to remove his hands from his mouth.

"Ah know… but he is worth a little effort. If we could just… be togetah for some time… I'm sure he would find me a nice girlfriend…" She ran her hands through her long hair and let her head fall a little.

"I'll say again Bunnie, Sonic sees what is inside, not the looks of someone. And even if you changed your behavior, you wouldn't be yourself"

"Ah don't wanna be alone, Vanilla… It's because he doesn't care foh the looks that I… *snif* look at those things. How many guys can completely ignore the 'rabbot' and care about 'Bunnie'…? How many Sonics are in the world…?"

Those words struck Sonic in the chest like a spear. He could not imagine that he meant so much for her. He also could not believe his hands were still glued on his mouth. Vanilla walked to her and sit by her side, placing her hand gently on Bunnie's shoulder.

"You cannot rely your entire life on him, especially because you are not sure that he feels the same way. I know that it's hard to you, with your breakup and your state… but you are a beautiful person, in physical and in character. Don't think for a single moment that no one cares for you because every one of your friends would give their lives to protect you"

"What about… him?"

"He is going through his own problems Bunnie, but he really care about you; about every one of his friends. You can be sure about it. And don't make such a big effort; you'll get the attention of someone that can see your true beauty, like a rare flower hidden in the middle of a garden"

Bunnie hugged Vanilla tight and got up, brushing away tears that almost rolled across her face. She smiled and moved to the door. "I will really think about it Miss Vanilla, but that does not mean Ah can't use some of the lessons you taught me". She waved her hand and left the house, taking off as she was out of the garden.

Vanilla turned around and told Sonic she was gone. The hedgehog sighed in relief, mostly because his mouth was free. He looked at Vanilla with a worried face. She could see that he was feeling guilty or responsible for what was going on. This demanded another talk, but they could do it after cleaning the sticky hedgehog.

"I have to take care of the garden, but I'll ask Cream to help you out on getting rid of this glue"

"Okay"

Vanilla called Cream and she quickly came from her room upstairs. She poked her head over the dining room door and found her mother, but almost fell on the ground when she laid her eyes on Sonic.

"Mom, you want me to do someth…" She stood there with a blank face as her mother and the hedgehog stared at her.

"Cream, dear, I'm busy right now but Sonic here needs a little help. As you can see, he has a problem with his fur" The eyes of the little rabbit widened as she understood what was implied in her mother's request.

"So… you want me… to help Mi-mister Sonic… bathe…?"

"I'm sure he is capable of take a shower by himself, but this is a different situation"

"Yeah… I think my quills got merged into a single spike. It's kind of hard to reach this part…"

"Do you think you can do it?" Vanilla was secretly putting her daughter on a test of fire. She had to see how Cream would react being so close to Sonic. She trusted that whatever result came out of this, Sonic would take care of Cream.

"Umm… yes, sure… the... there is a bathroom upstairs… you can… follow me… I guess…?" Cream seemed extremely calm but in truth she was panicking so much her brain wasn't processing this. She slowly went upstairs with a bottle her mother gave her. This was supposed to remove the sticky resin without harm Sonic's fur. The blue hedgehog followed her nonchalantly, oblivious to the fact she was on the verge of fainting.

She turned left and stopped on the door of her room. "Umm, marine. I'll have to… do something right now so… umm… I don't know… you can stay if you want…?" Cream's voice was monotone and her body was stiff. She was trying desperately not to flip. Marine was on the window, staring at nothing when she heard Cream. She turned around to face the rabbit but got speechless when Sonic appeared behind her.

"Don't sweat. What are you going to do, any…way…"

Raccoon and rabbit froze in place, staring at each other. Marine eyed Sonic, noticing the mess on his fur. She slowly realized what was going to happen.

"He is going to…"

"Yeah…"

"And you will help him…"

"Yeah…"

Both the girls gulped. Such a complicated matter.

"Do you need… you know… a lil more help…?"

"I-I guess I… can do it… myself…"

"I see… So I will be here then…"

"Right… Let's go Sonic?"

The still oblivious hedgehog nodded and they proceeded to the bathroom. Once inside Cream opened the hot water tap and started to fill the tub. She poured some soap on it and turned around to face Sonic.

"You can… remove your gloves and shoes…"

"Alright" He removed them and placed on a basket. The tub got full and he sank his body on the warm water until only his head was out. Sonic wasn't fond to water, but enjoyed taking bath (good thing, right?).

"I'll.. start with your head…"

Cream said as she poured some shampoo and the remover on his spines. The whole thing was hard because of the glue so she had some difficulty to wash it. Sonic took a sponge and scrubbed his arms. After some eerie silence, he decided to speak something.

"So… Bunnie had been here lately…?"

"Yeah… she came to talk with my mom"

"Oh, I see" Cream felt her heart get a little smaller.

"I.. kind of heard… some parts…"

"Y-you did?"

"It wasn't on purpose…!"

"… And… was it bad?"

"W-well, Bunnie asked my mom to teach her"

"Teach? Teach what?"

"As Bunnie said: 'how to impress a guy that can or cannot look, just a little bit, with Sonic'"

"Wow, that specific? And what did your mother said?"

"She asked why Bunnie chose her and Bunnie said that mom got a lot of experience, or something like that…"

"Well, Miss Vanilla sure is an example to follow"

"Bunnie insisted in it even though mom said it was a bad idea"

"And what she taught Bunnie?"

"Some short lessons. Like, number one: " (Flashback to Vanilla's lessons on how to catch a sonic hedgehog).

"Sonic the hedgehog is a free being. There should be an image of him next to the word 'freedom' on the dictionaries. This means that any attempt to cage him or hold him back will result in a negative response, which bring us to Number two:"

"You have to keep up with Sonic. He is always running around and is not one to stand too much in the same place. This fast pacing hedgehog lives for adventure and is always looking for new places. This is important to Number three:"

"If you cannot keep up with him, don't slow him down. Follow his fast lifestyle is no easy task, but if you can't do it, don't try to slow him. You will have to be patient and trust that he will always come back in one piece. Be sure that your heart will be prepared because, as I already said, he loves adventures, and most of them involve a lot of danger. But, this also have a good side."

"Number four: be at his side. It looks contradictory when you consider that he is always running around, but the thing is, support him. Even though he does not let anyone see, he has his tough times. Sonic the Hedgehog is not made of steel. He tends to carry a huge burden on his shoulders, so whenever he look tired, comfort him and let him know that you are by his side"

"Number five: the looking. Sonic has a heart as big as his speed, and always look for the best on everyone. Even if it is the worst of the enemies, he still set his mind not to go too far. Sonic notices the appearance of one, but cares more to who this person is. What you have to do is be yourself, and he will open up. About opening up, here's Number six:"

"The blue hedgehog is really true with the ones around him, but has some difficult in being true with himself. He tends to hold all his problems because he does not want anyone to worry about him. This gets even worse if he thinks his issues can harm someone close to him. Again, make it clear that you are by his side and in time he will open up"

(End of flashback)

"… And that's what she said"

"Wow… umm… I'm speechless"

"What do you think about all this…?"

"I suppose your mother knows me pretty well…"

"So, you would… get together with someone like that…?"

"Yeah… I guess so. I mean, it's not like I'll be demanding to the point of looking for someone that perfectly fits, but… you get what I'm saying?"

"I think so" The tone of her voice was much happier and was humming as she finished scrubbing his quills. Sonic was now cleaning his legs, where a lot of glue got stuck.

"Umm, can I ask you something a little personal, Cream?"

"I'm helping you get clean, of course you can"

"Yeah… so… do you think about… someone, like, in a special way?" This got the rabbit by surprise. She did not know how to answer such a compromising question.

"I-I-I…w-well, you see-"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It just… got through my mind" She was nervous, but the fact that she could succeed in get together with Sonic by following what her mom said gave her some confidence. At least in theory.

"Yes!" (Ops, too much confidence). "I mean, yeah, kind of…"

"Oh… that's nice, I guess. Just remember that-"

"I'm young, I know… but, it's pretty strange"

"Strange?"

"Yeah, strange. I've never felt like that before"

"Felt like what?"

"Well *giggle* I feel all giddy and my fur gets fuzzy whenever he is around…" Her mind started to wander as she talked and washed between his spikes. "I catch myself distracted thinking about him a lot during the days and my heart skips a beat when someone mentions his name…"

"Wow… it seems someone has a huge crush going on" He joked though this was a serious matter. Cream laughed too and splashed some water at him playfully.

"And what do you like in this lucky guy?"

"Lucky?"

"Yeah. Anyone getting the attention of a sweet girl like you must be really lucky" This made Cream blush madly. Good thing he had his backs turned to her. 'He thinks I'm sweet… He thinks I'm sweet! Heaven, there IS hope!'.

"Well, he has a cool look and he is always smiling. He works hard on what he does and he is simply the best on it! He is always helping others, is very fond to his friends and is pretty confident"

"Oh, sounds like a cool dude"

"He sure is. The coolest there is! But, personally what I like more are his eyes"

"His eyes?"

"Yeah… I get lost some times when I think about his strong arms… his dashing smile…" She trailed off to dreamland again. "But his eyes… I feel like I could stare at these beautiful pair of stars for the eternity…"

Now Sonic was starting to worry. This seemed to be a huge crush indeed, to the point that it could be dangerous. Anyway, who could it be? Let's see… always smiling, works hard, the best there is, always helping others, confident… hmm, and who could have 'star-like' eyes? Maybe she meant a color that resembles the sky. Sky…

'Nooooooo… it can't be. But, if it is… is Cream's crush… TAILS?!'. His eyes widened as he came to that conclusion. Well, it made sense, somehow. They had only two year of difference, and Cream was almost ten. It was… kind of natural that she would end find someone endearing. He got out of his pondering state when Cream poked him on his shoulder.

"Sonic, lean your body forward so I can wash your back"

He leaned and kept scrubbing his legs, choosing to focus on other thing than shipping people. Cream on the other hand, was hesitant and nervous. Now that she thought about it, this was a lot of 'contact' with her beloved one, as if he trusted in her ho take care of him. She gulped and slowly scrubbed his back with a sponge. She took care not to be too harsh and clean every single part.

She cleaned between his spikes and near his neck, then down on the lower part of his back. 'Oh, he had to be so attractive even from his back?'. She was starting to look like a tomato. She touched his arms, asking for him to lift them. Cream then proceeded to wash his sides. She was fighting the urge to throw everything up and hug him where he stood right now, like, to never let go again.

She finished washing this part and was ready to rinse him, but she found some pink spots near his ears.

"Umm, Sonic, We are almost done. There is just a little behind your ears"

"Okay. Be careful, it's kind of a sensitive part" He said joking, but that made Cream almost faint due to her heart speeding up.

'Is he doing it on purpose? I think I can't handle much more…'

She shook her head and slowly washed behind his ears. She ran her finger over the pink spots and the resin came out in little pieces, thanks to the remover her mother had. His ears flicked as her hands ran across his head. She had to hold them and brush with the tips of her fingers. Sonic had his eyes closed as he felt pretty relaxed. He did not have a tub in his house so this was a new thing, being immersed in the warm water.

"You know, I could use to bathe like this"

The sudden comment hit Cream like a truck, a loaded truck. Her heart stopped for a second and her mind went blank. Her legs felt like jelly and she fell backwards, sitting on the floor. Sonic noticed and looked back at the young rabbit.

"Cream? Are you alright? What happened?"

She kept a whole minute in silence, while her brain processed what had happened.

"I… slipped…"

"Oh, did you get hurt?"

"…No… here, I'll… finish cleaning your ears and then you can rinse…"

She got up and did as she said.

"There… I'll put your shoes on the washing machine…" Her voice was monotone again. She calmly turned around and reached for his gloves and shoes on the basket. On her back was turned for Sonic, the biggest smile formed on her face. She made it; she got Sonic to notice her. Her mother was a genius. She could write a book about how to be noticed (by your senpai (haha, jokes)).

She went to the laundry on the first floor and quickly turned it on, taking care not overload it with soap. She also added some of the remover and her favorite softener: lavender and daisies. She ran to her room and jumped on the bean bag Marine was sitting, almost knocking the raccoon.

"Marine! Marine! You won't believe what happened!"

"What? Where is Sonic? Did he finish his bath?"

"He is rinsing right now, but that's the least of it. While on the bath, he asked me if I liked someone, as in, 'really like' someone"

"No kidding?!"

"How could I joke about it?!"

"And what did you say?" The raccoon was as much frantic as the rabbit.

"*giggles* I told him I liked someone, but I only described him. I guess he doesn't know yet that the guy is himself. And there's more!"

"It gets better?"

"Sure it gets! He called me sweet, and said any guy would be lucky to get my attention"

"Crikey! He practically said he loves you! I'm so jealous!"

"Let's not rush things *more giggles* But tha best part was that I was washing his ears and he said that… *gasps for air* He would like to take bath like this more times"

Marine's eyes went wide as she placed her hands on the shoulders of her friend. She stared straight at her eyes and said.

"Girl, you HAVE to tell him!"

"What?! Are you crazy?! He is going to ditch me!"

"Just look how at ease you two were back there. It definitively is meant to work!"

"But I'm too youn-"

"Shhh! Don't say that annoying word. It's time for us to leave the kindie. We are no more ankle-biters, Cream!"

"I'm nine, you are ten, he is eighteen. How can this work…?"

"There must be a way. Can we freeze him until we get his age?"

Cream eyed Marine as if the raccoon came out of a madhouse.

"Umm, scratch that. Maybe we can get older faster…"

"How? Time travel?"

"Is it that simple for you?!"

Cream shrugged. "I have seen a lot already… Still, we would keep with the same age anyway…"

"If we could just accelerate the growth… Why can't I eat leaven and get taller after twenty minutes in the oven!" Marine shouted to the ceiling with her hands up. Then, something clicked on Cream's mind.

"Hey, maybe we can"

"Really?"

"I'm not sure but… I think I got a plan!"

"Hey, Cream, I think I need another towel. Oh hello Marine, I didn't greet you before"

The two girls stared at the door, the blue hedgehog standing there, with a towel wrapped around his waist and his quills dripping wet. In Cream's head a huge white void formed and the only thing in there was the image of the hedgehog fresh from the shower. Any other place in her mind was blank and had static. As for Marine, well, the image of a wet Sonic fell on her head like a nuke, with the mushroom cloud and everything.

They snapped out when Sonic called them again. Cream shook her head and went to pick another towel on her closet. He handled it to Sonic and he promptly dried his hair.

"The laundry is on the first floor, right?" Cream nodded, staring at him.

"Do you think the glue came out of my shoes already?" Once again she nodded, never removing her eyes from the hedgehog.

"Do you have a dryer in here…? Umm, are you feeling alright, Cream?" She stood there in silence until she noticed Sonic was talking to her.

"Oh… oh, yes. Let me help you-"

"Oh, you don't need to. Keep here doing whatever you were doing with Marine. I've got this"

With that Sonic went downstairs and looked around for the laundry. Once he found where it was, he got his clothes off of the washing machine and threw them at the dryer next to it. He hit the button and left the room. While he was going to the stars again, the door of the living room opened and someone entered.

"Miss Vanilla! I'm back! Ah think I forgot mah key card from the hotel and- SONIC?!"

The hedgehog froze in his place, as if she would not notice him. He just stood still, a foot lifted as he was about to go upstairs. His eyes were wide and looking at the door that just opened. Bunnie also stood still as she was processing the situation. Sonic was Vanilla's house and his shoes and gloves were nowhere to be found. Instead, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and another casually hanging from his shoulder.

"If this is a dream I don't wanna wake up!" Bunnie shouted as she ran after Sonic. Said hedgehog flinched and also started to run. He made a turn and entered the dining room with Bunnie hot on his heels. He entered the kitchen and she followed him to the backyard. Vanilla was cleaning her smaller garden when she heard the shouting coming from her house. What she saw was Sonic running around with Bunnie after him. They ran in circles until the hedgehog went inside the house again. Vanilla brought a hand to her forehead and had a worried expression.

Inside the house, the hedgehog was about to exit the dining room but Bunnie jumped over the counter and managed to block his way. The table was between them and Bunnie wasn't going to give Sonic a single breach. Whenever he attempted to go right, she would follow, same to the right, and they kept spinning around the table.

"Darn it, Sonic! Ah just want to talk!"

"Your eyes and short breath tells me otherwise"

"Ah would not be short breathed if ya just stopped running. But I 'have to say, ya look pretty hot using only a towel…" she drooled a bit on the last comment. "Come 'ere so we can sit down, calm ourselves and have a nice talk, okay?" Bunnie slowly made her away around the table, trying not to spook the scaredy hedgehog.

"Not gonna happen" He waited until she was close enough to grab him and dashed by the other side on the last second. Bunnie hugged the air as he went upstairs. Marine and Cream came from Cream's room to see what was going on and met with Sonic climbing the stairs like a rocket. By meet, I mean they got knocked to the ground by the hedgehog, which fell over the poor little girls. He quickly got up when he heard Bunnie's voice calling him. This made things clear to the young girls.

Sonic entered the bathroom and closed the door. Bunnie climbed the stairs, not even acknowledging the two kids on her way as she turned on the corridor and walked by it. Sonic had his ear on the door to hear her footsteps. Once she passed him and he heard the sound of a door opening, Sonic opened the door carefully, so Bunnie would not see him. He was almost done but the door clicked as he closed it.

Sonic face palmed and dashed downstairs as he knew Bunnie heard and would come after him. He was going to go out and run for it but he got tugged by his arm and fell behind one of the couches. He found out Cream making a 'shhh' sign while Bunnie came downstairs.

"Where are ya Son-"

"There! He went out and dashed to Station Square!" Marine shouted as she pointed to outside.

"How'd ya know that?"

"He… made a turn to the right…?" Bunnie eyed the young raccoon with a weird look but she had no time to lose. Because of this, she completely ignored the fact that if Sonic really went out, he would be without his shoes, not to mention wrapped in a towel. Anyway, she dashed outside and quickly rocketed into the sky.

When she got out of view, Marine let out a relieved sigh and said the coast was clear. Cream poked her head from behind the couch and soon Sonic stood up too. "I better pick my shoes already. She will notice something is wrong…" The girls looked at each other with sad faces. This meant Sonic was going to leave, and they didn't even get the chance to try and get his attention. Well, Marine didn't.

They came upstairs while Sonic stood on the laundry waiting for his clothes to dry out. Marine questioned Cream about the plan she had.

"So, girl, what do you have in your mind?"

"Something that will help the both of us"

"The both of us?"

"Yeah! Did you forget already what we talked about last night?"

"I… I didn't think you really meant it…" (FLASHBACK!)

 _Cream's room. Last night._

"Y-Y-You li-like him?!"

"Yes! I'm sure of it!"

"Oh, I see…"

"What is it, Marine? Why do you look so… sad…? *gasp* Do you like Sonic too?!"

Marine quickly covered Cream's mouth with a pillow.

"Shhh! Don't scream it to the world!" The raccoon shouted in her whisper (does it even makes sense?). Marine looked down and sighed. "Yeah, I like him… a lot…"

"Well… this could be a problem…"

"Yeah… Just look at the crazy sheilas running around Sonic… hmmm, do you think you can keep up with me, mate?" Marine rubbed the tip of her nose as she teased the rabbit. Cream raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in a playful manner.

"You'll have to wake up early if you want to follow me" The two of them laughed as they pushed each other lightly. The laugher slowly stopped as they looked down. Even though they were just kidding, the truth was that they were out of their league. They could not compete with the other girls.

"*sigh* Too bad none of us stands a chance…"

"Yeah… competing with Amy and Rouge is almost craziness"

"Yeah, and Blaze too. The girl knows how to make an impression when she wants to!"

"Who do you think will win him over…?"

"I don't know… I only wish that it could be me…"

"Me too…"

"You know Cream, this is not fair"

"What do you mean 'not fair'? We are kids"

"That's what I'm talking about! They put us aside just because we are smaller!"

"That's how things go, Marine…"

"Have you ever heard that everything is fair in war and love?"

"What is your point?"

"The point is that we should try even if it they say we are young. Our feelings are bloody strong, just like what the girls say to feel! The problem is, they think we are ankle-bitters and can't do a thing about it"

"And we can't… but… maybe… nah, forget it…"

"No, tell me. What is it?"

"I was just thinking that… we are not exactly fully grown girls… but together we should count as one… right…?"

"Are you implying what I think you are implying…?"

"Join forces and get Sonic to notice one of us, or maybe both of us? Yes, that's what I said"

"Cream… you beautiful bastard! This is genius!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! On second thought, maybe we could count as more than just one grown girl…"

"This is crazy, but I feel like this would work"

"This would work too right! I'm done with other thinking of me as dipstick"

"So we are going to do it?"

"Yeah mate! We are breaking out from the kindie!"

"Yeah! We will step up and show them what we've got!"

"This is our fair go, Cream. Getting Sonic together will be ripper!"

"Yeah! But… who is going to get him? I mean, between us?"

"Well… you got me"

"Maybe it should be you… you are older than me and all…"

"No drama, I'm only one year older than you, Cream. What we have to keep on our minds is the great competition. We can discuss this matter later on, when we get Sonic the dashing Hedgehog…"

They both sighed as they got the picture of Sonic in their minds.

(End of the FLASHBACK)

"So you really want to… share him?"

"It's not like we stand much a chance to get him alone, anyway… But I want you to be happy too!"

"You really mean it?"

"You bet I do!"

"Strewth! We are together in this, then! What do we do?"

"We have to go to Tails' lab"

"What are you gonna do in Tails' lab?"

They turned around and found Sonic, to their sadness, no longer with a towel. His shoes and gloves dried out and he came up to thank for the help and say goodbye. The two girls whispered something to each other and they seemed to agree in something. After nodding to each other, they face Sonic. Cream was the first to speak.

"S-Sonic, there's something we want to talk about with you"

Sonic approached them. "And what is it?" Marine spoke this time.

"It's something that we both have in common"

"And it's kind of personal, so please understand…"

"I'm all ears"

They started to fidget and if Sonic was a little more observant, he would notice a faint blush on their faces. Marine talked again.

"Well… you see… we kinda… sorta… feel something… for…umm…someone…"

This got his full attention. 'Damn, Marine also likes Tails?! What a surprise…'

"We talked about it and… Marine and I came to a conclusion so… we want you to know something, Sonic…"

"Something really important…"

They took a deep breath, got up and each got one of his hands. They looked straight into his eyes with a determined look. The sight of the precious lime green eyes seemed to fill them with the courage they needed.

"I love you Sonic!" Cream and Marine said at the same time.

Sonic stood there, looking down at the girls in front of him as his brain processed this new information. Then it downed on him. They also got hit by the Love Drive on Club Rouge. Since they were young, he thought this would not affect them when Tails said the girls were crazy because of the love potion.

Anyway, it explained a lot of things; things that Sonic pushed aside due to his focus on the 'suitor squad' after him. Cream getting all nervous around him, Marine clinging on him back at Twinkle Park, the long stares and void looks… everything made sense now. At least in theory because after realizing this, his brain crashed like an overloaded server.

They two girls got surprised as Sonic kept a gentle and little smile and fell backwards, unconscious.

"Oh my gosh, we killed him!" Cream covered her mouth in fear as Marine put her hands on her eyes.

"How can someone die from surprise?!"

"Wait! His chest is still moving!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Look!"

They gazed at the hedgehog on the floor, his chest steady coming up and down. The sight made them zone out again, but Cream shook her head. Marine also came back to her senses when she felt some drool drip from the corner of her mouth.

"So, what we do now, Cream?"

"Why are you asking me? You are the older one"

"Only one bloody year! Besides, you are the owner of the room"

"My mom is the owner of the entire house"

"We can't call her! She would ask what happened!"

"So what do we do now?"

"Please don't start it again…"

They kept looking to the hedgehog on the fluffy carpet Cream had in her room. They needed to fix this unexpected mess.

"Ummm… you are a sailor, right Marine?"

"I'm a captain! But what does it have to do with our problem here?"

"Do you by any chance know… CPR?" Both Cream and Marine got a massive blush on their faces.

"D-Does CPR works for unconscious people…?"

"I don't know, but I can't think about anything else!"

"What if we try a cold water bucket?"

"Mother will ground me if I wet this carpet!"

"Maybe a slap will wake him…"

"I don't think I can slap him… just look at this beautiful face…"

"Yeah… pretty… *shakes her head* any other options…?"

Cream raised her hands saying she had none.

"The thing is, I don't think I can do the CPR…"

"Ain't you a captain? How come you don't know it?"

"Yeah, Blaze told me the same thing once… I know! Do it yourself!"

"What?!"

"You came with the idea. Do it!"

"I just thought about it because I saw it on a book! I never tried it before!"

"Neither I! Anyway, you have a better idea of what to do"

"Barely… okay, I'll do it…"

Cream kneeled beside Sonic and bent down, her face hovering over his. She gulped as she got closer, but when she felt his breath on her face she backed off.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"You have to!"

"How come?!"

"He already saved us a lot of times! We need to do this for him!"

"We? I AM the one doing the hard part!"

"Okay, okay, but think about it. If you save him, he will be really grateful"

"Yeah…"

"And he would be really proud of you"

"Yeah"

"And he could even fall in love with you!"

"YEAH!"

"Are you gonna do it?!"

"I'M GOING, MARINE, I'M GONNA DO IT!"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!"

"I'M GONNA KISS SONIC AND SAVE HIM FROM THE CERTAIN DEATH!"

"YEAH! You will SAVE him from… being unconscious! With a kiss… a kiss on his… on Sonic's lips…?" Marine looked at the rabbit, ready to go where no ten years girl ever dared to go.

"Alright. Let's do it…" Cream leaned over his face again. Her eyes were fixated on his lips. She gulped again and took a deep breath. She held her ears back with one hand and the other she put over Sonic's chest. Cream closed her eyes and she was an inch away from kissing him, then Marine jumped and stopped her.

"ON SECOND THOUGHT, Sonic could get mad at you for invading his personal space like that…"

Marine smile but had a worried look while Cream seemed annoyed with the sudden interruption. She was so close…

"Oh, come on Marine! You said you were okay with that"

"Yeah but… look, I love him!"

"I also love him!"

"What I am saying is that it's normal to fell a little bit jealous…right?"

"*sigh* Alright… but let's promise that we will not be jealous backstabbers on each other. Promise?"

"Promise!"

They nodded in agreement and sealed the deal with the pinkie (see that they really mean it. The pinkie promise is worth more than a millionaire contract). After that they dropped Sonic on Cream's bed, with a lot of effort.

"So, what now?"

"To Tails' lab!"

They got downstairs and Cream said to her mother they were going out.

"And is Sonic done with the cleaning?"

"Yes mother!"

"He is clean as a fine sapphire. A really, really good looking one…"

Cream elbowed Marine and made the 'shh' sign. Her mother would flip if she discovered that they liked Sonic. Well, she would probably just say no, but that was a minor risk Cream wasn't going to take.

"Where is he now?"

"He is… resting a little. He's got a full day…"

"Alright dear. Where are you two heading to?"

"We are going to see Tails"

"Okay. Be back before it gets dark"

"Right. Bye mom"

"Bye Miss Vanilla"

The rabbit and the Raccoon went outside and ran through the meadows. Cream explained her plan to Marine as they moved. In half an hour they reached Tails' lab.

"You sure he is going to help, Cream?"

"Yeah, sure"

 **End of Chapter 11**

 **So that's it. Again I want to apologize. Last week my class restarted and I had to do and deliver a work in three days, and then present it. So, between motorcycle lessons and the night time classes, I forgot to work on the story, not to metion some other things I had to resolve. As we say here on my country:** ** _'mil tretas'_** **. Antway, hope you liked this chap. Don't forget to review and leave your opinions. Thanks for reading, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! PLEASE DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT ME! PLEASE! I know I took a lot of time (again) to update the story. I'm still full of work from school and this week I have a huge test AND another presentation, not to mention the many, and I mean MANY other things I have to attend to. Once again 'mil tretas'. Anyway, I completely agree with MissMJS, the last chap was huge as the death egg. Since my time to work on the story got smaller and I can sense it will keep being reduced, I'll post smaller chapters with more ferquency, or at least try... That said, here is chap 12, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: The top of the cake**

Last time, we left Sonic while he had passed out due to intense revelations. It's pretty shocking hearing that two girls that have the age to be your little sisters are supposedly 'in love' with you. Plus, both of them said that, so what now? Would they try and compete with each other over his undivided attention? If yes, they would have to go to the end of the row since there already was a group of women fighting over him. It was thinking around those lines that Sonic came back to his senses.

He slowly opened his eyes and noticed it was already night time, since the room was dark. He felt the soft bed and sheets he was laying on and assumed that the two kids cared enough not to leave him on the hard floor. His eyes calmly wandered around the room aimlessly as he was still recovering from the shock when something caught his attention, rather someone.

None other than Bunnie Rabbot was standing beside the bed, gazing at the half asleep hedgehog with a blank expression. Once he started to move her face lit up, but got determined right after. Upon recognizing her presence, Sonic widened his eyes and was about to jump into action and make a run, but Bunnie held him down before he even moved a muscle.

"Shh… I just wanna talk…" Her voice was low and soothing, which somewhat made Sonic reconsider her request. Right now she would not jump on him or try anything. At least he hoped so. Nodding his head, she removed her hand from his chest and he sat up in the bed. The two kept staring at each other for a while until he decided to speak.

"So… what is it you want to discuss?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him straight in his eyes. She was going to let everything out.

"Look, I know I 'ave been acting a lil bit crazy lately… but Ah have a good reason"

"And that would be…?"

She held his hands on hers and leaned forward a bit.

"Ah love ya. I really love ya…"

"…No, you don't. It's an effect of the love drive and-"

"Fohget that potion crap, Ah really mean it"

"How come?"

"Don't ya see…? I was unhappy on mah previous relationship-"

"You divorced from Antoine"

"Ah know that! Do ya can imagine how many nasty things I heard? How many people were talking about me by mah back?"

This got him off guard. Sure people would gossip about what does not belong to them, but that simple fact escaped his mind, mostly because of all the troubles he was in. Anyway, Bunnie must have been through a hard time.

"I don't care about what they say, not at all… but I still feel like no one cares about me for real"

"Don't you think that… maybe you find me to be… the 'right guy'… because you are frustrated? You know, without potion and all…"

Her hands trailed up his arms and stopped on his shoulders. She leaned forward some more inches. He could see she was holding back tears already.

"Ah am frustrated. Ah am because of the break up… because everyone is thinkin' even less of me… because Ah miss the warm feeling that Ah got used to… Ah got all alone again, Sonic, and it frustrates me"

"So why me? Only because… we had a thing before?"

"No, I'm not doing this out of desperation! From the beginin' ya cared about who I was instead of how I looked. Ya were one of the few that really stopped to hear what I had to say. The one that was always by mah side whenever I needed"

"Bunnie, I'm no prince charming. I'm far from prefect and I don't want you to get hurt, especially if I'm the cause of it"

"Ya will not hurt me. I can handle whatever the villains throw at me, even more if I 'ave ya at mah side and-"

"I'm not only talking about this kind of danger. I know how I act reckless and sometimes I get out of hand. I could not forgive myself if I was to ever make you feel hurt. That's why we cannot be together. I guess I cannot be together with anyone"

Bunnie leaned even closer, stopping a few inches away from his face. His reaction was not a frightened one, neither one of annoyance. Instead, he seemed curious as she put her hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes. How far would she go to prove him that he was worth the effort?

"Sonic, sugah… no one is perfect. I know this for a fact, considering mah cybernetics and all, but what you did, and still do, convinced me that I didn't need to be like that"

"And what was that?"

"You accepted me as I was, without caring about my appearance or mah past. Ya see what is best in everyone, but ya insist to overload yerself when it comes to yer actions and ways"

"I have to… I don't want anyone to get hurt"

"It's hard to say it, but ya can't save everyone… So don't make such a sacrifice trying to. Ya also have the right to enjoy life, to be happy. And that's what I want, to help ya feel happy"

His eyes never left hers. The things she was saying, what she was implying, it all was removing a huge weight from his shoulders. As in, Bunnie, along with all the other girls, were willing to take the risks and be at his side. Potion or not, they still worried about him and wanted his best. The only thing that was holding him back was he himself. So what? Should he go and stick with any girl without a care in the world? Of course not.

If he ever made a mistake, he would do his best to fix things and this would make him a better person, if he learned something, that is. So, the potion made the girls go crazy over him, but that didn't mean they never cared about Sonic. Maybe, after all this mess was sorted out, he could try and give a chance to his feelings again.

Well, Mina sure was out of question and Blaze… well, she was… complicated. There was still the thing between him and Sally that he still had to resolve. Amy… was a separated case. While his mind wandered, the rabbit in front of him found out this was an awesome opportunity to make some more progress. What I mean is that she was about to kiss him. On the last second the blue hedgehog came back to reality and flinched back in surprise.

Bunnie scratched behind her ears as she had a faint blush on her cheeks. At least he was at ease around her and this alone was a victory.

"So, are ya gonna consider… being with lil me…?"

"I… think so…"

"Oh, great! … I-I suppose… the others are… worth a little thinkin' too…?"

"Y-yeah… sure…"

"Right… Umm, can ya explain why exactly ya were laying on this bed, on this room…?"

"Oh, right… I… passed out…?"

"I see… ya know, it took me some time to realize ya would not leave without yer shoes"

"Heheh… you were in a hurry, I guess…"

"Anyway, where's Cream and Marine? I think I owe them one" Bunnie said in a playful and threatening manner.

"I don't know. I didn't saw them going out…"

They got down to the first floor and found Vanilla in the couch with the phone by her side. She seemed worried, which was why she didn't acknowledge their arrival.

"Miss Vanilla, are you okay?"

"Oh, Sonic! And Bunnie! I see that you are awake… and I suppose you two had your time… sorting things out"

"Yeah… pretty much"

"But what is buggin' ya Miss Vanilla?"

"Oh… it's just that, Cream and Marine said they were going out to Tails' Lab but did not return yet. I called to Tails and he said they left moments before. I also called Blaze and she didn't saw Marine the entire day. It's so late already…"

"Don't worry Miss Vanilla, I'm sure they are fine. They can take care of themselves while going around the city. Let's do it this way, I'm going to look out for them!"

"Thank you very much, Sonic!"

"Don't sweat, Miss Vanilla. The lil kids will be there befoh ya can say chocolate chip cookies"

With that Sonic and Bunnie got out to search the two girls. They sped by the meadows and turned to Station Square. Sonic ran by the streets while Bunnie had a vision from the sky. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be found. Bunnie and Sonic got together again.

"Did ya find somethin'?"

"Nothing. It's 8 p.m. Where would they go at this time?"

"Hmmm… Twinkle Park?"

"I guess they are too young to go on the rides alone… Where would you be at?"

"If I was 10 and could go out to wherever I wanted… I'd go to the shopping!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I mean, go to the shopping alone is kind of a feat when ya are a lil kid"

"Well, it seems worth the shot"

They dashed away to the Shopping Center, but while they were on their way, someone spotted them and started to pursuit the duo. Sally was stopped at the traffic light when she saw Sonic running in front of her car with Bunnie flying by his side. The traffic light got green and Sally saw red. So, Bunnie was chasing Sonic? Not if she had something to say about it.

Three blocks later, a lavender cat sitting on the edge of a building noticed the blue blur, the robotic rabbit and a crazy driver after them. She quickly jumped down and joined the race.

Sonic and Bunnie didn't even notice they had company and went straight to the Station Square main mall. They reduced their pace and entered the mall. Blaze arrived just after them and she turned back upon hearing the sound of a car skidding to halt. Sally got out of the car with a few-friends face. The two princesses eyed each other as they knew the reason for such an encounter. Without any words they followed into the building.

Inside the mall, the hedgehog and the rabbit looked around for any signs of floppy ears and boomerang like pigtails, but they could not see a thing. It was particularly hard to see them since they could vanish in the crowd due to their heights, unlike Sonic, who was a clearly visible and singular blue spot.

And because of this, the hedgehog got the attention of another person. By a table at the food court, a girl with short green hair and yellow fur got a glimpse of his characteristic blue and quickly got up. Could her eyes be tricking her? No way, she would recognize that tone of blue from a mile.

Mina walked through the tables with her eyes focused only on the last place she saw the blue blur. The guys on other tables had their eyes glued on her, which made a few earn slaps from the angry girlfriends. The popstar was on a disguise for sure, but was still getting a lot of attention. She wore a lime green tank top with a blue heart in the middle and tight jeans shorts, along with fake glasses.

Anyway, by the time she saw Sonic, Mina also noticed he wasn't alone. And she did not only saw Bunnie, but Blaze and Sally too, who seemed to be looking around for something. Mina put two and two together and decided to act before something 'bad' happened, namely, one of these girls snatching her precious blue boy.

Sonic still looked around frantically for Cream and marine. Where could they be at? They were not in any of the five toy shops on the mall, and there were only two sweet shops last.

'Hmmm, maybe I can look at this new bakery… knowing Cream, she would go there and take a lot of recipes to-'

Sonic got cut in the middle of his thoughts due to an external interference. Read interference as Rouge the Bat. The ivory bat doing one of her favorite activities: looking at fine (and really expensive) jewels. It only seconded to actually have them on her hands. Rouge had her hands on the glass pane as she looked at the shiny black diamond on the display when she noticed a blue reflex on the glass. She turned around and found her big blue standing there, all alone and waiting to be hugged, and that is what she did.

"Oh my gosh, it must be destiny! Here I am, looking at the jewel shop and then the biggest and best of them appears right after me!"

"Rouge?! Where the heck you came from?"

Rouge made circles on his chest with her index as she kept holding him with the other arm. "It's been a while since last time we got in touch… what do you think about… start from where we left…?" She asked seductively. What she meant was that she wanted to make out with him here and now.

Sonic didn't have time to answer, neither the need to. The party of hedgehog seekers gathered once again. The blue hedgehog gulped as he could imagine things would heat up again. He had to think fast, there were too many civilians in the danger area. He would need to evacuate the entire mall.

"Oh, great. Here they come, the pesky pipsqueaks…"

"Bite your tongue, bat cub!"

"Blaze, let's not get too heated up, shall we?"

The cat ignored the unintended pun from Sonic but still waved the flames on her hands.

"And you call yourself a princess? Do you burn your servants if they make a mistake?"

"Leave her, Sally. I would not get under her skin if I was so close like you" Indeed the area around Blaze was hot and Sally had to back away a bit.

Sonic got out of Rouge's grasp and walked into the middle of the girls. Some people were already staring and he had to sort this out as soon as possible, otherwise there could be casualties.

"Alright ladies. I'm going to speak and I am going to be listened, if any of you wants a single chance to win me over. Now you all will calm down and stay put, okay?"

The girls complied but still stared daggers at their rivals. Sonic sighed in annoyance, but at least they were not trying to kill each other.

"First of all, this is not the right place to settle this thing, neither the right way to do so. More important than that, right now I'm busy. Cream and Marine are missing and Bunnie and I are looking for them, so I promise to get focused on you all AFTER we find the kids. Is that good for everyone?"

They nodded in agreement even though they still had frowns on their faces.

"Don't make such an ugly face, Rouge. You could get stuck like this, even though maybe it's an improvement"

"Oh, shut up, mongoose! Do you want me to rip off this wig of yours? I bet you would be too busy running from crazy fans to get in the way to my love here" Rouge said as she approached Sonic and took a hold of his right arm.

"Your love?! HAH! This is sad just like your sense of fashion!" Mina held the other arm of Sonic.

"Girls, didn't we just agree to-"

"Knock that off! You are embarrassing yourselves"

"Thanks for the help Blaze. Now-"

"Between the two of you, I would be the chosen one"

Both Rouge and Mina made deadpanned faces as they eyed the lavender cat, which proceeded to release the hedgehog from their locks and hug him herself. The hug didn't last three seconds as Sally quickly pushed her by her shoulder.

"Hey! Wanna fight?!"

"Huh, can't you think about another thing, hot head?"

"Is that lame pun the best you can do?"

"Oh, I'll gladly show you what I can do…"

Blaze and Sally pulled each other with the forehead while little lightings crackled between their eyes (quite the anime scene, right?). Rouge cracked her knuckles as Mina rolled up her almost inexistent sleeves. Sonic pinched the bridge of his nose. Was everyone here insane?

Just when the thing was about to blow up like a nuke, someone walked between the group of angry girls and got to Sonic's side. Actually, there were two persons and just like that they held him tightly. Everyone's eyes got wide like saucers as they watched the scene developing in front of them. It was too surreal to be real and yet, it was happening. Needless to say, Sonic was the most shocked since he was the one being hugged. This was the second time in the same day his brain froze.

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **There we go. Again, sorry it is taking so long (what a terrible writer I am, making people wait so much for an short update). Anyway, leave your review and opinions. Thanks for reading, See ya later!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Helloooooooo everyone! It's been a long time... without an update... and I'm really sorry for taking so long. anyway, here is chap 13. Hope it's worth the waiting.**

 **Chapter 13: The party is full**

Okay, so, last time we left Sonic in the middle of a very complicated situation. There was a love potion on full effect, a crowd of girls after him, and said girls were about to engage in royal battle in the middle of Station Square Mall. Am I forgetting something? Oh, yeah, two new challengers had arrived. I suppose you know who they are (try to read the next part with the voice of an fight announcer)

On the right side of the blue guy, 3'5'' tall and weighting almost 33 Kg, same creamy fur and bright eyes, but new with tight blue jeans and an orange skin tight sleeveless shirt matching with her sneakers, the floppy ears now passing the waist line. Ladies and gentleman, Cream the Rabbit.

And on the left side, height of 3'7'' and weight of 34 Kg. She is older, her pigtails are longer, but the stile remains untouchable. Black skin tight shorts reaching half the thighs, a lime green and white tank top that doesn't reach the waist, lime green and orange sneakers and all new shades. Welcome Marine the Raccoon.

As you dear reader can see, dear sweet precious Cream and Marine are not little anymore, and are hugging the blue hedgehog like their lives depended on it right now. The crowd of girls would be furious now, if they weren't occupied being shocked. The same could be said to Sonic. What problem should he try to solve first, 'how to leave the scene' or 'how the heck did those kids grow up'?

Due to the lack of reaction, Cream and Marine took each of his hands on hers and looked right into his eyes. One could see the bright looks of expectation from a mile range. What they expected? Acceptance, of course.

"Hello Sonic!"

"How are we looking?!"

A minute of silence went before his response. "Umm… you two are… taller"

"Yeah! Isn't that awesome?"

"I think so…? Anyway Cream, how did you… manage to… stretch out of a sudden?"

"I can explain that"

Everyone turned around to look at the young fox approaching the group. Tails ran his eyes through the scene and decided he should act quickly before the surprise effect whore off.

"Hey buddy, how are you going?"

"I'm fine. The antidote is almost half done"

"Only a half… Oh well. Anyway, can you explain, well, this?" Sonic said kind of pointing to Cream and Marine.

"Yes, I can. I was kind of my doing…" (FLASHBACK!)

 _Tails Lab_

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit, but do you want something? I'm kind of busy right now"

"Sure. Tails, do you still have your grow accelerator?"

The yellow fox eyed Cream with a strange look and quickly turned around to prevent Marine from activating something that she should not.

"Don't touch it, Marine. As for you, Cream, yes I have. Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, we want to use it on us and transform into big sheilas"

Tails became astonished. He turned to Cream and she was already using her best ability: shiny puppy eyes.

"Please, Tails. We won't break it, I promise" Ironically, the sound of glass shattering came from the next room, followed by a 'whops'.

"This is not the problem Cream, though I really don't want my thing to be broken (he made sure to say that part loud). The thing is, you cannot accelerate your growth"

"But you can!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Tails, even though I am not smart as you, I really try to understand when you start to ramble about nerdy things"

In fact, Cream seemed to one of the few that actually paid attention on the technical parts, unlike Sonic. "Yeah, so?".

"I remember that this machine can accelerate the growth speed by using some kind of energy, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't work that simple. Besides, this place is a mess and I don't have a single idea where it could be and-"

"Hey Cream! Does the machine is called 'Growth Burst 3000'?"

Tails face palmed as they turned around and Marine removed the blanket that was above it. The machine was basically a chamber with a glass door, linked to some kind of generator and a control panel.

"Okay, here it is. Anyway, you can't use this to make yourselves look older"

"Why not?"

"This was designed to accelerate the growth of plants, not animals"

"So what?"

Marine was there for only ten minutes and Tails was almost utterly annoyed.

"Well, Marine, you see, it happens that the body of animals like us are much more complex and there are a lot of things that must be considered before I can-"

"It makes plants grow, so make us grow too. Do we need to be watered on a daily basis?"

"Your body is not as simple as a cabbage!" 'Even though your brain seems to have the same intelligence level…'

Marine stared at Tails with a suspicious smirk. "Hmm… Tails, are you implying that you find my body attractive in any way?" Marine faked a pose and kept staring at the now flustered fox.

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Oh my, Tails, I didn't knew you had a thing for younger girls"

"She is only one year younger than me!"

"So I'm on your chick list?" She was clearly messing with him.

"NO, I- oh, shut up! Anyway, this machine was made to grow vegetables faster and help to end the hunger across the world, not to make one get older"

"So why is there an 'animal growth' option on the panel?"

"Can you stop tweaking around?!"

In fact, the first objective behind this machine was to make Tails big like his buddy Sonic, but after many failures he discovered another use to the growth accelerator. He just forgot about it as the time passed. The fox pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply.

"If I give it a try, will you leave?"

"Yeah"

"Yes, Tails"

"Alright. But I will tell you, don't get your hopes high, it barely worked on seeds"

Tails dusted off the thing a little and plugged it on his energy supply. It turned on and he started to tap some codes into the panel. Cream looked at the thig and noticed the energy meter. It was green, but seemed awfully low. This gave her an idea.

"Tails, why don't you try to use a Chaos Emerald? I bet it could provide a lot of energy!"

Tails looked at her ad if Cream had grown a second head, but in fact that made sense. Maybe he could… no, not gonna happen. Chaos Emeralds are really dangerous if not used correctly. What would he tell to Vanilla if the whole thing blow up, or if Cream suffered a mutation? Still…

"Come on, Tails, give it a shot"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, let's do it already!"

Marine snatched a Chaos Emerald from the container and grabbed Cream's hand. She shoved Tails aside and hit the large button on the panel. It seemed to be the button to start the machine, since it was big and red, or so she hoped. Once inside the chamber, the door locked down and the process started.

Tails' eyes went wide and he quickly got up. Maybe there was still time to stop-

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The girls started to scream. They seemed to be in a lot pain. The fox scanned the panel, looking for a way to stop this craziness. When he looked at the energy meters, the reading where off scale (and no, he didn't have a bigger scale). The circuits started to frizzle as the glow inside the chamber intensified. It seemed that the emerald was releasing energy.

The light became so strong it blinded Tails. When the light dimmed and he recovered his vision, what he saw was really surprising. Cream and Marine were taller, but not like they were stretched (it was a possibility). They really looked older.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"And that is how they got like this"

All the girls and Sonic seemed utterly shocked with what they just heard.

"That was just like that" Cream fiddled with one of her ears.

"Since we were no more ankle bitters, we had to buy new clothes. Good thing Blaze gave me a credit card"

"I will see what you bought later, lady"

This earned a nervous laugh from Marine while Cream explained that they didn't spend a lot of money (at least in her way of seeing it).

If you see an opportunity, grab it with all your strength, and that was what the now gown up girls did. They held Sonic as close as he could. Now, I should tell that they grew up in a lot of ways, and by that I mean that they looked really sexy (there, I said it, please don't throw me at the fire!).

Cream surely inherited her mother's good looks because her shape as a well-defined hourglass. Her chest was comparable with Rouge's, if not bigger. Marine didn't have such trait, but on the other hand her hips and thighs were more prominent and developed. Needless to say, all this intimacy made the other girls turn into battle mode again.

Rouge was the first one to step up. "Alright kids, you want to play the game, fine by me. But let me tell you something… I ONLY PLAY TO WIN, GOT IT?!" The white bat lunged forward, making both Cream and Marine flinch. Sonic duked and made a dash but was stopped by the other girls. He looked around and found himself surrounded.

"Sonic, I'm going home to finish the antidote. Take care of yourself and good luck"

"See ya buddy…"

'So, how to proceed?' He looked around for an escape route. Since there was none, he would need to make one. Sonic started to run in circles making a blue whirlwind. The girls had to hold into something and cover her eyes, which made it easy for Sonic to run away. Once the strong wind ceased the girls looked around and spotted the blue blur near the exit. Once again they were on the chase.

 **End of Chapter 13**

 **As I said before, shorter chapters. I'd like to leave a kind of question. This story seems to me to be very structured, as in, there are a lot of points where I could start new stories. What I'm trying to say is like, creating a 'Sonic CupidVerse' or something like that. I don't know. Right now I'm planning on doing a sequence of stories starring Cream and Marine (I think there are not much fanfics invlving them, even less as the main characters). Anyway, as usual leave your reviews and Thanks for reading. See ya all next time, you beautiful readers!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hellooooo, everybody! I'm back, and I have a new chapter to post so, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 14: Nothing is that bad that cannot get worse**

Now out of the mall, Sonic sped by the streets with the group of girls after him as usual, now with two additions, Cream and Marine. Yes, this was getting old. Yes, he said he would give the girls a chance, but still, he would not just stand around while they tried to kill each other. So, since he was the main object of attention, Sonic made the perfect bait/distraction for the madly in love crowd of girls.

The hedgehog dashed by the city, turning left and right on quick successions, but the girls never gave up. 'How stubborn they are!'. Sonic made his way up to the top of a building and stopped quickly to think. While trying to come up with a plan, he got surprised by a blinding spotlight. A flying robot emerged from the edge of the building and the hedgehog heard the maniacal laugh (mixed with some coughs) of none other than Eggman.

"Scratch that, you're the most stubborn".

"Save your time, Sonic! This time I got you!" the mad scientist fired the cannon attached on the ship and Sonic got stuck in a blob of jelly. This goo quickly hardened and he got stuck. "Really, doc? You could not think of anything better?".

"You will find out that this prison is not that simple to escape of, my friend. Never underestimate my brilliant mind! And now that you don't have your annoying little army of girls to save your skin-"

The robot got hit hard on its left side. The blow caused considerable damage. Once Eggman looked through the glass, his face got white. There they were: the Love Squad. "Once again you're wrong Doc. No matter what I do, they can't leave my side"

"I think this is the worst backfire ever…"

The girls dived into fight again. This was much easier that the last time because of how poorly designed and built the bot was. It was a simple ship with cannon; no defense systems, no secondary weapons. It seemed that Eggman was desperate to capture Sonic. In the middle of the fight Sonic ended being knocked off the rooftop and fell all the way to the floor. If it wasn't for the crystalline cocoon he was, there would be hedgehog pancake all over the floor.

Once again Eggman got his butt kicked and had to leave on foot this time. He cursed as usual but none of the girls noticed since they immediately came in aid for Sonic. The blue guy was on the ground, in one piece and with no harm at wall (maybe only on his pride). His feet were still stuck tough, and this was the perfect chance. Everyone was gathered and Sonic couldn't escape. The decision would be made here and now.

"Alright. I'm tired of running and fighting, so what about a final round?"

"Are you implying what I think, Rouge?"

"Yes, Blaze. Winner takes all"

"It's fine by me. Just try to keep up with me"

"Don't worry that void head of yours, Mina. I'll take good care of Sonic"

"On your dreams, Sally"

"Ready, Marine?"

"Never been readier, Cream"

The imaginary bell rang and the girls started to fight. It was a free-for-all and all-for-Sonic. Said hedgehog could only watch and try to break free of his current state, but had no such luck.

On the first moment Rouge seemed to have the advantage. She was throwing kicks at everyone and dodging attacks like Batman on Arkham Knight. That advantage vanished when Bunnie got Rouge off guard and hit her on the head with the cybernetic arm. The blow threw Rouge out of balance but before Bunnie could hit her again Sally gave a karate chop on the base of Bunnie's neck. The chipmunk just didn't expect a double punch from Cream and Marine.

Mina was dodging the flaming claws of Blaze with some ease, but she should look where she is running backwards to because he hit a lamp post. She almost 'lost her head' when Blaze attacked again. Her fire-covered hands cut by the steel pole like a hot knife on butter. Mina quickly rolled to the side and dashed in a half moon shape, choosing another target to hit that could not burn her skin. Blaze was a tougher opponent.

The mongoose spotted Rouge sparring with the dynamic duo and decided to hit three birds with only one stone. She accelerated to hit hard but Rouge and Cream managed to dodge by flying up. Marine ended being launched in the air and landed a few feet away with her head spinning. Mina looked back at the missed targets, but that cost a hit in the face. Bunnie got her using her rockets.

On the air, Rouge and Cream were dueling like flying aces. "You know, for a kid you're pretty good at fighting". "Don't get too surprised. I also find amazing that an old lady like you can keep up". This made Rouge get mad. No kid that just came out of diapers would call her old and get out just like that. The bat was indeed holding up a little but Cream was asking for it. Rouge made a maneuver over Cream's head and landed a kick on her head, which made the rabbit plummet to the ground. Marine got up and managed to soften the landing.

The bat got distracted and received a flaming hit from Blaze, who jumped really high in order to reach Rouge. Back on the ground, Rouge had now to worry about not being toasted by the fiery cat. The two got hit by Bunnie, who was tossed by Mina. The mongoose received an arm lock from Sally and the two got struck by a flying kick from Marine and Cream.

Blaze and Bunnie were trying to blast each other while Rouge was still on the ground. She got up just to be knocked off again, this time by a flying Sally. Marine and Cream working together were giving the others a lot of trouble. They were pursuing Mina but the mongoose was much faster. "Come on, Cream! Get closer". "It's hard to fly fast when I'm carrying someone!". "Are you calling me fat?". "No. It's not like I could keep up alone either. I don't have rocket propellers, remember?"

"But I do!"

The duo was hit by Bunnie, who made a turn and aimed her plasma cannon on the next target: Mina. But the girl was really hard to hit. She would not stop from doing bee-lines and sharp turns. It ended with Bunnie hitting Blaze by mistake, who was sparring with Sally and Rouge. Sally got advantage of this and spun a kick on the sides of the feline while Mina hit Rouge. Bunnie came after Mina once again but was pulled aside by Cream in mid-air. The two rabbits crashed on a building, making the wall crack a bit.

Sonic was watching the scene speechless. The more they fought, the more the streets were getting wrecked. People were coming out of the buildings and running away from the fight. And he was still stuck. Even Marine and Cream were causing considerable damage to the area AND to the others, but things would get worse, since Blaze's patience seemed to be on the end.

The cat was being tossed around every time by everyone and this ticked her off. "Alright, now I'm mad…". She stopped for a moment and the area around her hot hotter by the minute. Bunnie, who was flying after Rouge, got hit by a huge fireball. The bat looked back, surprised by the devastating attack, and ended hit by Marine, who got launched by Cream. Luckily, Bunnie managed to activate her shield on the last second and didn't suffer much damage.

The same could not be said to the structure behind her. The outdoor behind Bunnie fell from its place and Bunnie had to hold the thing in order to not get squished on the ground. Sally also could get hit if she let the thing fall. Bunnie could not hold much, tough, but before the metal structure hit Sally on the ground, Mina dashed and saved the princess.

"Are you okay, Sally?"

"Yes, I guess so-"

"Good!" With that Mina punched Sally and turned to Blaze. The bitch was getting out of hand. She charged at Blaze but ended crashing into Rouge, who got in the way while she was also attacking Blaze. The cat leaped to avoid the two incoming attacks but was tackled by Marine and Cream.

"Listen up girls, and listen good. I'll let you two unharmed if you just get out of my way"

"Think again, Blaze. I'm no ankle-bitter now, so you should move before you get your butt kicked"

"Sorry Blaze, but we're not backing off. Not even for you"

"Is that so? Be ready then. I'm only warming up…"

Blaze went on a direct attack, which the duo avoided. The cat hit a wall and it came completely down, show the two girls she was not kidding. On the other side of the road, Bunnie had Sally pinned on the wall. She was going to hit Sally with the organic arm but the princess used a stun device that short-circuited her cybernetics. The chipmunk got free and kicked the rabbit away. Bunnie got up and glared at her former best friend.

Sally suddenly went flying on a lamp post. Mina just passed by at high speeds, knocking her off. Bunnie armed her cannon and aimed at Mina, but she missed because Rouge kicked her off balance. The shot almost hit Blaze, Cream and Marine. Blaze looked back and stared at the rabbot. They were the most dangerous in terms of destruction, so if one of them got out of the fight for good, things would be much easier.

Blaze ignited her hands and casted a huge fireball while Bunnie charged her arm cannon. The other noticed the situation and got some distance. This would not end well. The meet of the attacks resulted in a huge explosion, shattering the windows around. A hole was made on the street and the two attackers got tossed back by the shockwave. Once the dust cleared off, everyone was on a spot, glaring at each other and holding fighting stances.

The girls were a mess. Fur dirty and frizzy, clothes torn out and they were all short breathing. The only thing that passed by Sonic's head was who would this end. And when he thought this could not get worse, he heard a familiar voice.

"Wow. You all are really a mess"

The girls looked at the source of such an inconvenient comment and found it to be none other than Amy Rose. She held a smug grin plastered on her face as her eyes scanned the area after her beloved Sonic. Once she found him not too far on the ground, her face lit up and she ran on his encounter. "Sonic! Good thing you are okay. With these bunch of crazy girls near you I almost though-"

"Not so fast" Blaze casted a firewall between Amy and Sonic. "Here we are, all dirty because of the fighting and you think you can just show up and get him?"

"Oh, will you do something about it?"

"You bet, pinky"

"Oh, please, Blaze. Save yourself of getting embarrassed. You can't stand against me. None of you can. Not even… Cream and Marine… who got bigger all of sudden…"

"Amy, dear. As your friend I should warn you that bad things happen to the ones that stand in the way of this bat here"

"You can spare with her as much as you want after I get my-"

"NOW YOU ALL SHUT UP! ESPECIALLY YOU SALLY! You are NOT going to say it in my presence!"

The girls got startled. Was Amy really thinking she could win over all of them? I mean, she was a heavy hitter for sure, but the other girls would not fall that easy.

"Ain't ya talkin' too much, sugah?"

Amy once again smiled, but now she had a different look in her eyes. One of determination.

"I will show you just how big is the difference between you all and me"

Amy closed her eyes and breathed slowly, as if concentrating. If the girls were familiar with the sensation like Sonic, they would also notice what was happening. The blue hedgehog stared at Amy with wide eyes. He could not believe what was going on, and yet, it was happening in front of his eyes.

"No way… Amy, how can..?"

Amy looked back at him and gave a gentle smile. "This will end soon, dear…"

When she looked back at the girls, they got pretty shocked. Amy's normally emerald green eyes were now red as rubies. This color was awfully familiar. The ends of her locks were starting to stand up a little and her fur was getting lighter and lighter. A golden glow started to form around her. Oh well, none of them expected that.

"Amy… you went super?!" Sonic was pointing the obvious, but that was the only thing he could do now.

 **End of Chapter 14**

 **Hey everyone. So, I'm alive... well, I know it's been a LONG TIME since last update, but I had some things to do that could not be delayed, which rendered my time to work on the story to zero. But now I'm free and if everything work well I will be finishing this story soon, relatively speaking. Anyway, I'm also thinking about what to do on the next one. I started to write as a type of trainning but I ended liking it a lot, hehe... I have some ideas, but I'm also open for suggestions. As usual, leave your review and thanks for reading. See ya (hopefully not much) later!**


	16. Chapter 15

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back, and back to end this! Because I don't like to leave things unfinished. So since I took THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS long to update the chapter AND because you guys are awesome, I will post two chapters today. You read it right. TWO chapters. So, enought of introdutory text. For the chapter!**

 **Chapter 15: if you can't defeat them, go super**

"I… cannot… believe…" Indeed, Rouge, no one can.

"Ames… care to, you know, explain?"

"Oh, sure. It wasn't long ago" (FLASHBACK!)

 _Tails' Lab_

"Are you insane?!"

"Shadow, please!"

The black hedgehog, recently teleported from the ARC was now starring with an annoyed face at the pink one in front of him. Not only she convinced him to see her in person, she asked something completely ridiculous for even ridiculous purposes. "What makes you think a super form will make faker like you?"

"Who said anything about this being for Sonic? I already know he likes me. It's just a matter of time until he admits it. The real problem is the bunch of nuisances between us"

"And you expect to make them flee by making a light show?"

"Huh, like they would back of with only that! What I need is a boost in strength so I can knock some sense on those hard headed crazy girls"

"And you intent to take them all alone?"

"That's why I'm asking you this"

"*sigh* EVEN if I wanted to help, one does not simply learns how to harness the power of Chaos"

"Didn't Sonic made Chaos Control out of nowhere?" Shadow recognized that Sonic had some skills in the art of Chaos Control, but he would never say it. Ever.

"Hump. Faker has much more experience with Chaos Emeralds than you, even if he barely scratches the surface. How do you expect to suddenly get all shiny and flying?"

"It doesn't have to be a real super form! Just a little... reinforcement"

Shadow sighed again and face palmed as he knew this would have no end. Looking around, he searched for something until he found a tubular chamber. "There, enter here"

"For what?"

"Do you want me to help me or not?"

"Alright, geez"

Amy walked into the metallic vessel and looked at Shadow waiting for the next step. "Your bracelets. Hand them"

"Are they important?"

"They will be" Shadow took the golden rings on his hands and a green light shone from them. "Now they will work similar to my inhibitor rings. Since you don't know how to control the Chaos Energy by yourself, this will be a safeguard in case of things get messed"

"And what would happen if…"

"No idea. In the best case you would burn all your energy at once and fall unconscious due to exhaustion"

"And the worst case?"

"Imagine a nuke detonating inside a wooden house. You are the house" This made Amy shiver. Shadow was planning to scare her and make the silly girl give up on this madness. How knows. Maybe she could also wake up and see that faker didn't worth the effort. Surprisingly (or maybe not), she looked straight in his eyes and said that she would proceed.

"*huge sigh* Well then. What we need now is a source of power. I could channel myself but it's easier with an Emerald"

"Have you done this before?"

"No. That's why I'm a little curious to see where it goes" Amy deadpanned as she was being treated as a lab rat. Shadow pulled his green Chaos Emerald and, to his surprise, Amy also had the white one with her.

"How did you-"

"It took me all this time to find her. Hurry up, I feel like I'm being left behind on something important!"

Shadow closed the chamber and Amy waited. This was her chance to get a huge advantage against the girls. She stood still until the whole thing started to glow. From outside she heard Shadow. "Is your brain functioning, Rose? There's no turning back from now on!"

"Just do it, Shadow!"

(FLASHBACK FINISHED)

"Once I said that, a huge pain struck me. I felt like my muscles were burning and a dozen of loaded trucks was hitting my head every second. So much for not being completely golden in the end. I like this new tone in my fur, though" She ended her explanation and Sonic was even more shocked. What she did was not only dangerous, but a really tough task. Endure an infusion of Chaos energy wasn't a walk in the park.

"Now, about this silly contest, I'm taking first place and there's no space for a second or third, so play the good losers and get out"

"Hah! In your dreams, Amy! Don't think for a moment that this half transformation of yours is enough to intimidate me"

"I know that, Blaze. In fact, I never thought any of you would give up… so you don't leave me another choice" Amy dared them to fight her with a smug grin on her face.

"Listen here Amy! Hell will freeze before I retreat from a blonde-dyed and clueless girl!" Rouge was the first to attack, but as fast as she went she was thrown back, with a single push of Amy's hand.

"I should say it before I get serious. This transformation isn't even near the original one… but will be MORE than enough to wipe the floor with those pretty faces of yours"

The girls launched attacks at Amy one after another, just to get the same result: a complete failure. Amy normally would have no trouble dealing with most of them in strength. Probably the ones who could take her directly were Bunnie and Blaze, and the others would use another trait, like speed, to get some advantage. But Amy was now really fast and even stronger.

She had no problems while being hit by Rouge kicks (the few she did not miss) or with full body impacts from Mina. She was easily dodging Bunnie and even Blaze's fire powered blows seemed to faze the golden pink hedgehog. Cream and Marine tried and made an effort, but they managed to deal even less damage. "Are you all done?"

Amy, in a sudden move, held Rouge by the leg with a hand and Bunnie by the cybernetic arm with the other. With a single spin she threw the two over Blaze and Mina. She also made Cream and Marine bump heads. She was fighting, but they were still friends. Well, kind of. Before the girls could react, Amy vanished and the next moment they saw her, she was holding Sally with one arm, her right hand cupping the chipmunk's cheeks.

"Oh, Sally, Sally… Always trying to play the smart. Did you think I would not see you sneaking behind me? After all the time we fought together? I'm offended"

"Are you saying I can't outsmart you?"

"Oh, it's the opposite. The thing is-" Right when Sally reached her gun to stun Amy, the hedgehog grabbed the weapon and crushed it. "I know how you play the game"

"Tsc. Look at you, hopeless and with not a single trick left. And still, you managed to do what I tried for my entire life…" Amy started to talk in a mocking tone. "The perfect and beautiful princess Sally! Oh, the princess and Sonic make such a good couple, look how they seem born to each other! The breakup is the tragedy of this decade, will they ever make amends?" Amy looked pissed and Sally was really worrying now. Not only her, but everyone around.

"Every time I got near him… every single time I got an opportunity to show I was worth… you showed up and messed everything up. Sometimes without even being present!" The pink hedgehog started to shake and laugh. "Now… this is an great opportunity to set things right. You are not going to be on my way again, ever! NO ONE WILL!" She was increasing the force on Sally's neck, choking her slowly. Sally tried to thrash around and get free but she could do nothing.

When Sally was about to lose conscience, she heard an explosion and then she was on the ground gasping for air. When she came back to her senses, Sally noticed she was carried by Marine. On the street before her, she could see Bunnie and Blaze fighting Amy. While the pink one was distracted almost choking her, Blaze and Bunnie combined a blast that knocked Amy briefly.

Right now they weren't putting up much a fight, then it dawned to Sally. In order to stop Amy-

"We have to team up"

"What?"

"You heard me, Rouge. We already did that when we face Eggman. Now we have an even bigger problem"

"Oh well, so much work to grow up and be independent… and now I have to join a team"

"It's not what we planned Marine, but right now I think it's the best idea"

"So, are you going to help?"

"*sigh* Okay, princess, I'm in. But be sure that after this is over, I'll be enjoying my place beside Sonic"

"Whatever you say. Just be sure not to get all depressive after I take-"

"Yeah, yeah, you all get Sonic in your dreams. Let's do it already, right Cream?"

"Right!"

Meanwhile, on the fight, Blaze and Bunnie could barely keep Amy still.

"Keep up, Bunnie! I cannot worry about saving your fluffy tail!"

"Shut up 'n open yer eyes kitty! Ah won't take a hit foh ya!"

"Can you decide who you are fighting with? It's getting pretty annoying-OUCH!"

Mina took some distance and charged while Amy was distracted. "Heads up, pinky!"

Amy grabbed Blaze and threw her up at Bunnie, sending the duo across a wall, then dashed after Mina. "Get back here, you excuse for a singer!"

While Mina was running around with Amy dangerously close, Bunnie and Blaze got out the debris and encountered the other girls. "I'll be short. It's not what I want too, but right now we can only stop Amy if we work together"

"Hump, I already 'eard this…"

"We can resolve this later, Bunnie. What matters more: our disagreement or Sonic?"

Bunnie let out a huge sigh and nodded. "Okay, fine… what about ya, Blaze?"

Blaze took a minute to answer. "Since there's no other option… what's your plan, princess?"

"Simple: strike her hard and fast"

Just like that Mina came flying across the wall and landed near them. "… I heard someone say fast… what's the deal…?"

"We are teaming up against Amy"

"Seems good for now…"

"Yeah, you all should have tried this from the beginning"

The girls stopped as Amy was standing right before them. Once again Amy dared them, but this time they went on a group attack. Amy took some distance and in seconds they circled her. Blaze ignited her hands and feet and engaged in fight together with Rouge. They did their best to hit Amy but she was blocking every blow. Bunnie used this as a distraction and charged her cannon. Rouge and Blaze jumped out of the way and Amy turned around just to receive the shot straight in the face.

Mina carried Marine at High speed and launched the raccoon, resulting in a heavy punch that threw Amy off balance. Before she could hit the ground Sally made a kick upwards and Cream took hold of the hedgehog, flying up with her. She quickly made a dive and released Amy right before she reached the street. The hedgehog didn't have time to get up from the crater she made because Blaze blasted a great fireball on her.

"Hah! We did it! Did you see it, Cream?!"

"Yeah!"

"It seems we really did it, kitty"

"Don't expect me to say good job, bat cub…"

"Oh, please… all you managed to do…" From within the smoke, Amy emerged, and she did not look happy. "… was make me mad" The pink girl was barely scratched. She cracked her knuckles and started to walk to them. Bunnie took the front.

"Leave to me. I hold her while ya think of a plan"

"Me too" Blaze ignited her hands again. The two of them nodded at each other and dashed against Amy. Amy raised her guard and took the powerful blows without back a single inch. Bunnie was directing most of her energy on her cybernetics to increase her strength. Blaze was also powering her attacks by using her flames, but Amy did not flinch. She backhanded Bunnie and spun a high kick on Blaze, sending them both flying away.

"Is there a way to break that tank?!"

"We have to make it, some way or another…" Sally was out of ideas. Mina had a point. Amy wasn't going to stop easily. "hmmm, maybe…"

The chipmunk looked around and formed a plan. "Rouge! Hold her the most you can!"

"What?!"

"I have a plan!"

"Care to explain before I-"

"Just do it!"

Rouge jumped in the air and started to land spinning kicks on Amy, missing the hedgehog every time, but luring her away. Sally ran to were Blaze and Bunnie landed and explained her idea. The girls nodded and started to move. Bunnie flew and turned over a quarter. Mina dashed away and Marine rushed to a lamp post that fell. Cream and Sally joined Rouge and attacked Amy from different angles, but the hedgehog was fast enough to block them.

Amy jumped and hit her knee on Rouge's guts, making a karate chop on Cream when she landed. Sally connected a kick on her face but Amy just grabbed her again. "Is this the best you can do, Sally?" Sally chuckled. "Wait and see it"

When Amy realized the distraction, Marine jumped on her and electrocuted her with the wires from the post. Amy let go of Sally and Screamed in pain. "Lights out, shiny!"

Being stunned for some seconds, Amy received a sequence of attacks from Sally, who switched with Rouge. The bat spun three kicks on Amy, sending her flying away. She barely hit the floor, Bunnie swung a steel bar, making Amy go up. In sequence, she hurled a gas tank up and blasted it with her arm cannon. The explosion pushed Amy away, just to be caught by Cream, who pinned her arms on her back with all her strength. Rouge showed up again and started to punch Amy while Cream held her.

Amy was still dizzy from the electric shock and blast, but she was surprisingly somehow defending herself with her legs. Rouge finally broke her defense and started to hit in sequence, eventually blowing the air out of Amy. The hedgehog made a sudden move and broke free from Cream. To her surprise, she could also fly, but not like Sonic in his super for, or even like Cream. She tried to hit Rouge but received a kick in the back from Cream, who held her again and made another dive. This time the height they were at was much bigger.

On the distance, almost on the outskirts of the city, Mina was ready to charge. She took a good distance so she could hit with all her strength. She noticed the movement in the sky and dashed of, gaining speed gradually. She went on a straight line on full speed, reaching the battle area right on time. Cream released Amy and used her as a trampoline to change her trajectory, making the hedgehog kiss the floor hard.

Amy kicked on the street due to the impact and immediately got hit by Mina's fist at full speed. The pink hedgehog flew like a bullet towards Blaze, who was at the end of the street. The cat was reading a huge attack that took some time to be ready. Once seeing the golden pink girls getting near, she ignited her hands and a huge circle of fire formed around her. The heat on the street increased to extremely dangerous levels, making some cars explode. She gathered all the flames around in a single and concentered fireball.

"I've trained a lot to make this new technique… here goes nothing! SOLAR BLAST!"

The explosion was huge. A giant pillar of flames formed and the shockwave shattered the remaining windows around. When the light faded, Blaze looked at the place where the attack hit Amy. She wasn't completely sure that SHE could endure the heat of her own attack directly. The girls looked at the big and burnt crater in front of them. Maybe they overdid it.

Then again, maybe they just did not do enough. Once again Amy got up from the smoke and debris, her clothes thorn out and dirty with ashes. Maybe they managed to exhaust her. Maybe not. Amy seemed completely furious. She was glaring at the girls with so much rage they would feel it from a mile.

The golden pink hedgehog slowly started to hover up. Her eyes had thin and pale red lines in a spiral form. Sonic knew what was happening, and he had to make something, otherwise, everyone could end dead, even Amy. The heat Blaze generated made the crystalline prison melt a little and get loose. This way, he managed to break free.

Amy was flying over the girls, her eyes never letting the group. The rings on her wrists snapped and fell. A golden and red aura formed around her. Amy summoned her Piko Piko hammer, only this time it was twice the size.

"I…" the hammer increased its size "I will not…" it kept growing "I will not lose him…" the hammer grew and grew until it reached the size of a small ship.

"I WILL NOT LOSE SONIC! NOT FOR YOU! NO FOR ANYONE!" Amy lifted the huge weapon, got a hold with both hands and started to dive. This would turn the entire area in a pile of debris. The girls where too tired to run, plus Amy would keep trying to hit them. At this rate the entire city would get smashed, all because of a silly competition to win Sonic.

Right. Sonic. He was the cause of it all, but it wasn't his fault. He explained that they were under the effect of a potion. Even before that, he warned them that something was off. So why did they insist so much on pursuing him? Could it be that they just didn't want to face the fact that they did not truly love him? If so, all this mess happened for very selfish reasons.

Well then, if it was that way, than a giant hammer is acceptable. They just stood still, waiting for the frustrated hedgehog to glue them on the ground. Amy was about to bring the hammer down and hard, but she made a huge effort to stop it, right before it reached its target. The girls stared the huge weapon hovering over them and then at the blue hedgehog in front of them. Did he just scream her name?

Indeed, Sonic dashed in the way of the hammer and called her the loudest he could. He looked at her with a serious face and shouted again. "AMY! AMY, DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP IT!"

She looked down at the floor and gazed at the love of her life. Why would he do it? Get in the way of their happiness? "WHY?! WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM?!"

"That's what I do, Amy! I help the others"

"NO! NOT THEM! THEY WANT US TO BE SEPARATED! I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN!"

"It's not like that Amy, and you know it!"

"C-can it be t-t-that… you…l-l-l-love… one of them…"

"Amy, I-"

"NO! I WON'T ACCEPT IT! THEY CAN'T TAKE YOU FROM ME! THEY CAN'T!" She lifted the hammer again.

"Amy! This way, you and only YOU will separate us!" This made Amy freeze.

"…M-me…?" Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"You are not like that, Amy, and you don't have to prove nothing to anyone. Not even for me. The Amy I know would never hurt her friends. It's the other way around. She would only raise her hammer to protect them"

She lowered the gigantic mallet and slowly descended. She landed near Sonic and walked to him. She could barely face him, crying like the act of pointing her weapon at him as unforgivable. "I… I can't stop… Sonic, I can't stop…"

He embraced her in a warm and sincere hug while he soothed her. "Shhh… I'm here to help. That's what I do, remember?"

 **End of Chapter 15**

 **Wheew! Did it. I will just say 'see you soon' because it'll be really soon, at least for me.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Just like I said, soon. Let there be a last chapter!**

 **Chapter 16: Decisions**

A week passed since the girls around Sonic fell for him. It created much more problems than a normal crush would, but then again, what is normal on this crew? For an example, the city is STILL being repaired after the girl's showdown. As for said girls, well, they are still expecting the answer of their lives. While on it, they are enjoying the most they can.

As for Sonic, his life is still a mess, but less dangerous. Eggman finally gave up on his career as an evil scientist? Nope, even better: the girls stopped fighting, at least literally. Every day is a war, and it goes with the saying _'all is fair in war and love'_. Right now Sonic could not get up and do his running on the morning because he was under a group of girls, all hugging him like a teddy bear. How did he end like this?

( _Right after the battle ended_ )

"Wait?! WHAT?!"

"You know, I'm beat but I'm sure you can hear me"

"Rouge, this is a serious matter!"

"I know Sally! Just look at this huge mess"

"And yer tryin' to get more fighting?"

"No! On the opposite!"

"I'm really not following, and it's not because of the concussions"

"Let me explain, kitty- I mean- Blaze. Actually is pretty simple. The way to have dear sweet precious Sonic and not start a fight is sharing him"

"Oh, you say like its common sense"

"And why not, Mina?"

"Uh! Do I even NEED to say why not?"

"Easy, Amy" Amy looked at Sonic with disbelief in her eyes.

"Are you agreeing with this?!"

"NO! I meant to you to take it easy. Your body just passed by a huge stress"

"Oh, Sonic, always so caring" she said as she daydreamed.

"Actually, we were kind of planning this from the beginning" everyone eyed Cream with surprised looks. "What? Just because I'm a child I cannot think about a reasonable solution?"

"Yeah, on first thought, Cream and I would make Sonic have his way with both of us"

"Please don't make it sound like I approve it…"

"But Sonic, think about it. Now Marine and I are on full grown bodies. It could be a lot of fun, right?" The girls stared at him with menacing looks.

"I'm not thinking about nothing!" 'Pure thoughts, Sonic, pure and clean thoughts'

"Since I suggested I'll say. It's not what I wanted but I'm willing to play it cool, if I get to spend some time with him"

"What are you talking abou-"

"Ahhh, it's not what I wanted too… but… okay, I'm in"

"Don't get all flustered, Mina. I should be the angry one around here and-"

"Oh, ya know what? Fohget the rules, I'm in too!"

"Bunnie! Don't sabotage me now!"

"What do you think, princess? It's beneath us, but I think I can survive that" Blaze looked to Sonic, who flinched. "Heh… I'll have to learn how to share…"

Amy was almost having a heart attack. Did she hit them in the head too hard?

"As a princess I should not agree in this"

"Finally, someone with the head in the right place. Now, Sonic, how will it be, me or Sal-"

"But this princess shit can self-explode by me! I'm damn in too!"

Amy was speechless. Sonic was right at her side and she was holding his arm, but she never felt that he was so distant. The reason for all this running, for all the fighting… was to decide who was going to get Sonic. And now they wanted to share? SHARE him like you share a doll to your friend so she won't get afraid during the night. Okay, childish example, but then again, this way they could all be with him. There is Sonic the Hedgehog for everyone.

Amy closed her eyes as she held his arm with more strength. All the girls were staring at her with expectation. "*sigh* Alright… I'm in…" They all cheered and high fived each other, but cringed because of the bruises and many sore spots. Their party got cut, though.

"Wait, wait, WAIT. How can NOT have a saying in this?!"

"Well, Sonic. It so happens that we kind of know what you will say" the girls nodded in agreement. "Plus, we are all frustrated, in a lot of ways" Amy said that spinning her index finger in circles on his chest. "Can't you pen up for us?"

Sonic would run if he could, but all of them surrounded him. Trapped, he had no other choice. "Look! I'll choose someone after the Love Drive's effect wear off!" They all looked at him with gleaming eyes, but would not let him go. "I-I-I… promise…" Now they let him go, and started to squeal like little girls. Sonic sighed. Now he HAD to decide.

Back at his room, he had a blank face as his bed was full of girls in night clothes. They agreed to wait his answer, but they decided to keep the 'main plan' while Tails finished the antidote. This resulted in more five days having his house full of girls vying for his attention nonstop. He would have to go on dates with them, and since every single girl liked something different, he had a lot of work to do in order to please everyone.

From walks in the park to long shopping trips, sparring sessions, Twinkle Park, movies, dinners, or simply being together on the couch watching some cartoons… his life had never been so busy. But at the bottom of it, he was enjoying a little. The girls were sincere and very nice to him and this made Sonic feel that maybe it could be the time to let things develop a little. With that in mind, he passed by the entire week trying to enjoy the most of the extra company.

Tails (finally) finished the antidote and everyone was gathered on Club Rouge, where it all started. The girls had the vials on their hands, but looked hesitant.

Bunnie sighed and walked to Sonic. "Look, potion or not… Ah really hold ya dear to mah lil heart, do ya know it…?"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Ah really enjoyed this last week… thanks foh being there foh me"

"Don't mention it. I'll always be". After that she gave a gentle kiss on his lips. Amy felt a shiver go up her spine but let that go. Just a little kiss would not kill… Then again, there could be more where this one came from. Mina was the next to come and gave him a hug.

"I'm really sorry I made you pass by all this…"

"It's okay. You weren't yourself. Don't sweat it" With this she gave a quick peck on his lips. Sonic was already red. Just as Mina left Marine jumped on him.

"I… don't know what to say…"

"Me neither…"

"It was embarrassing…"

"Yeah, a little…"

"But it was also fun… I think I'll try to fall in love again when I'm get older"

"The guys won't stand a chance"

"Do you think?"

"Sure. Just look at you… you are going to be a great and beautiful captain one day" Marine got all red and just kissed him quickly.

"… just for you know… this was my first one…"

Sonic scratched his head and felt a poke on his elbow. The turned around and saw Cream.

"Am I going to be a great and beautiful woman when I grow up?"

"Of course. You don't even need me to say it to you"

"I think it's special… if you say it… Can I…?" she leaned on and gave him a quick kiss, then said "It's my first one too" and covered her face with her ears as she walked off giggling (Just for the note, Amy is getting impatient).

Rouge just placed her hands on his face and planted a painfully long kiss on his lips. "You drive me crazy, Blue…" 'At least she is direct…' Amy thought.

Sally faced him, but she could not think of a single word to say to him. So instead she just hugged him. "…sorry" she heard from him. "I'm sorry too…" This was a good start. She leaned and quickly kissed him. She could see Amy staring.

Blaze approached him and she was already red and letting the air around her hot. She hugged him and said on his ear "I never felt like this… ever… I also never had friends before… before I met you. For this, and for last week, well… thanks" She also made a scene and kissed him for an awfully long minute. Before she walked off, she said another thing on his era "… I'm like, with Cream and Marine…"

"You mean-"

"Yeah… just… don't get too convinced… okay?" he nodded and she walked away.

Sonic looked at Amy. He actually expected some reaction from her, but she remained silent all the time. "What…? It's not like something will change for me after this is over…"

"Who knows…"

The girls took the vials and drank the antidote at the same time. Slowly, the warm feeling on their chests started to fade. The memories of the hedgehog now seemed more distant, not like something you forget, but as if they stopped to be the center of their thoughts. They looked at him and… nothing. Not a single urge to jump on him or any kind of physical contact. Rouge approached him again and shook her head slowly. "That's no good. You are still pretty darn handsome, Blue" The worries of everyone vanished when she gave him a wink.

"I already was awesome before this potion"

"The modesty in flesh and bones as usual" Blaze said in her usual sarcastically manner. Yep, she was back to normal.

"WOOHUUU! I'M FREE! No more lovey-dovey thoughts on my brain! Marine is back on the town blokes! Prepare for sailing!"

"Noisy as usual… yeah, she is back"

"You bet, Blaze! Cream, how do you feel?"

"I… don't feel at all. I like mister Sonic, but I don't feel like I need to put him on a leash and hug him for eternity" Everyone looked at Cream with a preoccupied face. "I'm kidding! Geez"

"Are you okay Mina?"

"Yes, Sally… Just a little… guilty. You know…"

"I'm sure he will understand…"

"I hope so"

"If you need help, I'll personally go there to knock some sense into his hard head"

"There's no need Sonic, really!" Soon everyone was laughing. It seemed the perfect end. But something was yet to be done.

"Ummm, Sonic…" he sighed, knowing what Sally had in mind. Everyone turned around and looked at him. Marine and Cream were not interested in winning, but just knowing who would he choose. Same thing for Mina. Which left Sonic to decide between Blaze, Bunnie, Amy, Rouge and Sally.

"Alright… I thought a lot about it and… like I said before, I'll say who do I choose. Before I say it, I just want you all to know that I really care about every single one of you and that you are really special for me. This may be a big step for me, and I think I could never do it if it wasn't for all of you…"

"Okay, okay… you are going to make me cry, Blue…"

Sonic took a deep breath. Sally looked to the floor and crossed her fingers. Amy closed her eyes and readied herself. Bunnie's ears were twitching. Blaze was having a hard time controlling her tail due to impatience. Rouge felt like she would blow up.

 **(A/N: who do you think Sonic will choose. Leave your guess and Soon I'll reveal the soon to be miss Hedgehog)**

 **Ok, so, pretty much a clif hanger. I don't know if I know how to make them (Oh well, once again I ask your opinion) Am I too evil for doing such a thing? I really tought it would be cool but... I'm not sure. Anyway, in the space of a week (tops) I'll oficially end this story. I relly hope you all enjoyed so far as I did while writing. See ya later!**

The cerulean hedgehog slowly walked through the floor. He stopped and poked a pink head, which made Amy open her eyes and look up, just to find Sonic's eyes staring at hers. She became speechless; her mind too occupied processing what was happening. The other girls ended dropping some tears, but they were happy with the outcome. If there was someone between them that really wanted it, it was Amy.

Sonic took her hands on his and kept staring at her. "So… surprised?"

"I… I… You… you chose…"

"You, Amy. I choose you"

The pink hedgehog became lightheaded and her breath was short. "Oh my gosh… All this time running and- I actually started to doubt that- and now that I'm here- I-I- I can't believe this! It's happening but it's not a dream! What should I do…?" She was completely euphoric. Amy was fanning herself with her hand and jumping on the place like a teenager in front of her idol.

"Well, how about this?" Just like that Sonic kissed her. It was long and caught her off guard, but soon she started to kiss him back. Amy hugged him with all her strength, which made him lost his breath and gasp for air.

"Oh, sorry Sonic"

"It's okay… we just need… to control your strength…"

The new couple and the other girls laughed lightly. Now Sonic was with Amy, and there was nothing that could change it.

"All right guys, it was really funny, but right now I need to get club back on the rails. And Sonic, if you ever change your mind, don't hesitate on calling me" Rouge said on her playful and seductive way.

"Haha, very funny Rouge"

"I'm with Ames. I'm not going anywhere" the hedgehog said goodbye to the others and got out of Club Rouge holding each other's hands. The girls looked at the scene and could just fell a little bit of envy. After all this mad run, they could not help but feel that somewhere inside them, there was still a little affection for the blue hedgehog.

Oh well, they were capable of ignoring this. Amy deserved to be at his side as much as he deserved to be with her. From the beginning she was sincere with her feelings and she endured a lot of things. As for him, many where the times where he ended hurt, and if someone could help him deal with his numerous problems, this person was Amy. That said, the girls dismissed from each other and went to their own ways.

As for the love birds, Sonic took Amy to Green Hills. They sat on the grass and stared at the sun setting on the horizon. "This is beautiful"

"Yeah… you know, I could get used to this"

"To watch the sun set?"

"To be at your side"

A gentle smile formed on her lips. "You don't need to stick around all the time. I know you like to run and go on adventures, so-"

"I know you know me. And you are right; I really love to run around. But I love you more than any adventure the world can throw at me, which is more than enough to make me slow down a bit. As I said, I'm not going anywhere without you"

"Oh, Sonic… I dreamed with this moment practically all my life…"

"And I'm sorry I took so long to do it…"

"Never mind that. It was completely worth the waiting, and it's much better than I could ever imagine. I love you Sonic"

"I love you too, Amy"

They embraced each other and kept staring at the scene in front of them. This was a new chapter on their lives, and they could only think about what could be waiting for them. It actually didn't matter, because they would face it together. That was for sure. After the storm comes lull, and damn, that was a heck of a storm. A crazy scientist with a crazy plan involving crazy girls could only lead to complete madness. Cupid madness.

 **End of chapter 16**

 **AAAAAAAAAND I DID IT! WHEEW! Wow, It took me much more time than I expected. But was worth all the time I spent. I really hope you liked to read my story as much as I liked to write it. That said, I really want to thank all of you guys that followed me on my first attempt of writing anything. And who knows, maybe I can come back with another one later. I have some ideas. What do you think? Should I keep on doing this? Anyway thanks for waiting and reading, and for all the support. Spark's out, see ya another time!**


End file.
